Dhampir Knight
by AiUchihaUzumaki
Summary: Sequel to 'Welcome to my World' Aiden and Aisley are 16 years old and now they meet their father Zero for the first time. What happened when everything just goes wrong? ZeroxOC, OCxOC pairing Minor KanaxOC Pregnant OCness
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, and this is the sequel to 'Welcome to my World.'

I can't believe it!

Well I hope I get as many as reviews as I did in the last story (or possibility more).

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter One

"Get away from me!"

A woman shouted as she started to run from the mysterious man.

It was late at night in New York City, the time to where you were safer in bed than in the streets.

She was in her late twenties at best. Her coat was light brown, unlike her hair which was dark brown and her wore a scarf that was pink. Her heels clack as she ran into a dark alley.

She was being chased by a man with glowing red eyes, who was turning into a monster.

"You cannot escape from me." He says in a raspy voice, his claws extending towards her.

The woman gets back into a corner as the level E closes in on her.

"I want to drink every last drop of your blood." He says.

She screams, covering her head, bracing for his attack.

Two guns shots were suddenly heard and gasping of air.

When the woman looks up, the beast was turned to dust and carried off by the winter winds.

She looks around cautiously before crawl forward some and standing up, brushing off the remains to the monster vampire.

She looks up at some roof tops, clearly seeing the full moon which was unusual in New York, due to all the lights, that are on at night.

A teenager stands on top of one of the buildings, his presence glowed due to the moon.

The young woman blinks and rubs her eyes, before looking back up to not see anyone there.

But she knows she saw someone.

"Whoever you are...thank you." She says and started heading to her home.

* * *

Aiden Haycraft reloaded his gun on roof top of the building where he, his mother and his sister, Aisley lived.

His eyes glowed red.

_Vampires...beast in human form...who drink the blood of living humans..._

The fifteen year old climbs down from the fire escape in goes into his room through the window.

"Aiden."

His twin says on his bed softly.

Her face was a little pale and she was in her night clothes. Her pajamas were black night pants with cupcakes on them and her night shirt was black with a cupcake on it.

Her blonde hair reached down to her shoulder blades and her eyes were still blue.

Aiden removes his mask that covered the bottom half of his perfect face.

There was no blemish. His blond hair was long to about his ear (He has Zero's hairstyle). His eyes no longer glowed red but turned back to their blue color.

"What are you doing out of bed sis, you know you have a fever still." Aiden says taking off his black sweat shirt.

"I know...but I heard gun shots outside..." Her gentle voice trailed off.

He doesn't say anything and takes off his gloves.

"There was another level E outside, attacking a woman." Aiden stated.

"That's terrible." Aisley says covering her face some swith her hands.

Aiden smiles gently and goes up to his sister. "You don't need to worry anymore. I've taken care of it." Aiden says. "Now, why don't you go back to bed and get some rest."

Aisley smiled and nodded. "Okay...Oyasumi...onii-sama." Ai says, saying good night and big brother in Japanese.

"Night." Aiden says and puts his gun in his desk drawer.

Aiden was much like his father, though little did he know. He hates vampires.

Ashley, their mother, has taught them many things about vampires.

Though her ideas of a peaceful union between the two creatures, his dhampiric nature tells him to hate those beast in human form.

Aisley, who shares her mother's view, wishes for a world were there would be no more war or violence. She too, is a dhampir.

* * *

"Aiden Zero! Get down here now!" Ashley shouted in the loft as she got breakfast ready.

Ai was already at the table and eating her scrambled eggs, and toast.

Aiden opens his door and goes over to the kitchen part of the loft.

"I'm up!" He says and sits down next to his twin.

"Good. Now eat up, you two have school in about an hour or so and you know how long it takes you to get to school." Ashley says as she placed Aiden's food on his plate.

"I know mom." He says and started eating.

"Oh and I won't be able to get you guys from school today so here's some money for the subway. Ai don't forget your medicine like you did yesterday and Aiden don't leave her alone after school." Ashley says, reminding them.

"We know mom." They say in unison.

"Okay I'm just remind you." Ashley says and goes over to the sink and started washing out some dishes.

The thirty-two year old mom was so proud of her children.

They made straight A's and were top of there class.

Aiden and Aisley both go to a Arts school.

Ashley gave Aisley her medicine and the Haycrafts leave their home for another busy day.

Ashley has a great career as a magazine editor now and even has written best-seller teen books as well.

"Ashley! Wait!"

The blonde woman turns her head and sees her old friend Kendall. She had moved to New York when Aiden and Aisley were about four and works in a Orchestra as first chair flutist.

"Oh hey Kendall." Ashley greets her friend.

"Girl, you will never believe this guy I just saw, gave him his number and everything." She says, flipping her hair brown hair over her shoulder.

"I'm sure." Ashley says and continues walking.

"I'm telling you, You need to find someone as well, you're in your thirties and still single." Kendall says, walking next to her.

"I don't need anyone Kendall, I'm happy with what I have," Ashley says, closing her coat up some more due to the winter weather.

It was December and getting close to Christmas.

"Still the same as when we were in high school." Kendall says. "You still have that guy's ring or whatever?"

"Yes I do." Ashley says and brings in into view. It was still in the same chain Ashley placed it on those years ago. She still wore her bracelet that Kaien had given her year ago as well.

Old habits die hard.

"You need to get over him. If he still loved you, he would have already been here wouldn't he?" Kendall asks.

Ashley stops for a second and senses something. She turns around but doesn't see anything.

_"Strange...I thought I sensed..."_

"Yo Ashley? Why'd you stop?" Kendall asks, going back to her.

Ashley turns her head back to her and snaps out of it. "Oh thought I saw something." Ashley says.

"Well unless it was a cute guy, I don't wanna hear it." Kendall says and takes her hand. "Come on before we miss our subway!" Kendall says and they both started laughing.

What Ashley had sensed was actually Zero.

He was in a over coat and had a black beanie on his head.

* * *

"Hey Aiden!" Some girl with black approached the blonde teen.

"Oh, hey Haven." He says.

"I was wondering, you wanted to hang out later after school today?" She ask while twirling her hair in her finger, chewing on some gum.

"Listen...I can't I have to get home and go over a few things, not to mention I need to take my sister home." Aiden said, trying not to be mean but this girl was a prep and a mean one at that.

"Fine...what about tomorrow?" She asks.

"No." Aiden says, putting his sheet music in his bag.

"The...day after that?"

He looks over at her. "Do you want me to be mean?" Aiden asks. Normally he was a nice guy, everyone got along with, but he can be harsh when needed.

She shakes her head no and leaves him alone.

Aisley come into his classroom with her book bag ready.

"Aiden?" She asks.

"I'm ready, let's go." He says and puts his hood up on his black hoodie.

Ai was wearing a purple American Eagle zip up hoodie. gloves and jeans. Her black boots were like any other girl's around.

* * *

Okay I hope you liked it. Would you wanna read more?

Please Review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone and welcome back to another chapter of Dhampir Knight.

Lame name right? But it works...?

To my very first reviewer Sweet and Deadly: I'm very glad that you like the first chapter and I hope you continue reading.

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 2

_'Scared...I'm scared...'_

Aisley thought to herself on the subway. She looks over at her older brother who was standing up, hanging onto a bar.

_'That vampire...is going to eat me.'_

Aisley thought to herself but this wasn't her voice in her head saying it. Every time she would get near a vampire-like aura, she would get a fever.

_'I don't understand...where's a vampire?' _Ai asked herself as she clung onto her purse subconsciously. Her eyes narrowed around the people who were getting on and getting off the subway since they were at a stop.

Ever since that incident when she was little, she's been afraid of vampires.

Though she wouldn't admit it to herself.

"Something wrong Ai?" Aiden asks his sister, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh nothing Aiden! Nothing at all." She says quickly and shakes her head no at the same time.

Aiden knows his sister better than that and swings himself using the bar and sits next to her as the subway went on it's way.

"Okay what is it?" Aiden asks.

Aisley looks at the ground and doesn't look at Aiden. "Vampire." She whispered.

Aiden wasn't surprised as he too sensed one as well. "I know but if it attacks, I got your back." Aiden says to her and he brings a hand to her forehead. "Hey you're burning up again."

"I know." She simply replies and removes his hand.

* * *

The twins get off the subway and walked up the stairs to get to the surface. It was dark and snowing lightly.

"Hey it's snowing!" Aiden says in a good mood.

"Oh I see. It's beautiful when it snows here." Aisley says, smiling as well.

The snow fell lighty on the streets of New York but it wasn't enough for it to stick. Just flurries.

"Hey maybe if we're lucky, they'll cancel school tomorrow!" Aiden says as they started to walk home.

"Maybe...but wouldn't snow days take away from our summer vacation?" Ai asks.

"I guess but that can't take much away from us. This would only be our first snow day since the year started." Aiden says with his hands behind his head. "I wouldn't worry about it too much."

They walk up the stairs to their loft and both sense someone was already their.

"Aiden...it's a..." Aisley says surprised.

"I know, you stay here." Aiden says and he started to run all the way up.

"Aiden!" Ai shouted but he ignored it.

* * *

Aiden runs and charges into their loft. His eyes scanned the first floor.

Being cautious, he pulls out his (Ashley's) knife.

"I know you're in here...show yourself, Vampire." Aiden said with venom in his voice as he pronounce the word vampire.

"Aiden."

The teen gasped a little but kept up his guard.

A man stood before him in a over coat. His hat removed and silver hair shined in the lights from neighboring lights outside the window.

"You're a vampire...so tell me," Aiden says as he turns on the lights. "Why are you here?" Aiden asks.

"You're eyes are like mine. They too, bare the hatred of vampires within them." The silver haired man says, narrowing his lavender eyes to Aiden.

Aiden holds his knife like you would with a kunai and ran towards the vampire.

"I'm not like you're pathetic kind, I'll kill every one of your species off of the face of the earth!" Aiden shouted as he charged at the strange man.

* * *

Aisley was waiting at the bottom of the stairs when she hears the shouting from her loft.

"Aisley? What are you doing down here all by yourself?" Ashley asks as she walked up to her daughter with bags in her hands from christmas shopping.

"Mom, there's a vampire upstairs in our home!" Aisley says, standing up from where she sat.

Ai has a tried look on her face and flushed out face.

"You haven't been running have you?" Ashley asks in concern.

"No mom, it's the cold weather outside and when a vampire is near, I always burn up." She says.

"Okay, then. You know not to run in the cold weather." Ashley says placing a cold hand on her forehead.

"Yes mom. I know but we have to hurry! Aiden may be in trouble!" Aisley says and she takes Ashley's hand and they both ran up the stairs.

* * *

Aiden was at close range from the vampire when Zero dodges and hits Aiden at the back of his head.

The teen greeted his teeth and got back into position and went for him again.

"Aiden Zero STOP!"

Aiden stopped his attack and turns back and at the doorway was his mother and his younger sister. Aisley was behind her mother like a little child as her face was flushed and her cheeks were red and she panted.

Zero turned around to the door and Ashley back hands him and with her vampire charm braclet on, placed Zero immobile on the ground.

"But...mom!" Aiden says dropping the anti-vampire knife and looks down at the ground at the vampire. "Whatcha do?" He asks his mother.

"This is just a little spell for controlling him." Ashley replies.

Aisley leans over the doorway some.

"Just as feisty as before...and as stubborn," The stranger says getting up after the spell wore off.

"About time you come and find me and no I'm not. And after all these years, you haven't changed at all either. " Ashley says, smiling a bit, surprising both Aiden and Aisley.

"Uh...Mom...why does this vampire know you and calling you on familiar terms?" Aiden asks.

Ashley turns to her son and daughter. "Aiden, Aisley...meet your father, Zero Kiryu." Ashley says.

"What?" Aiden asks and a thud was heard.

Everyone turned around and they see that Aisley had just passes out.

"Aisley!" Ashley shouted and both her and Aiden rush over to help her.

Zero walks over and when he got to close, Aiden turns to him and started to growl.

Ashley grabs Aiden's collar and pulls him away from him.

"Young man, if I wanted a dog growling I would have went to the pound and got one! Now show your father some respect while I get Ai to her room!" Ashley snapped at him as she let him go and lifted up Aisley and takes her to her room.

* * *

Okay I hope you enjoyed reading and hope that you will stay tuned in.

Please Review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone and welcome back ^_^

I'm so happy about all the reviews I'm getting.

To Blackcatgurl: Oh thank you for the review *blushes with embarrassment*

To black thorn angel: Okay I'll try sending them to you asap.

To Sweet and Deadly: I'm glad this story is one of your favorites.

To Whiteskin and Darklips (I like your name XD): I know you reviewed my first story but if you ever see this, I want to say thank you. I know I need help with grammar and spelling. Not to mention I can never best Zero in personality but I keep trying my best to match it!

To Princesa de la Luna: Thanks for your reviews!

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 3

Ashley walks out of Ai's bedroom, closing the door slowly behind her.

Aiden and Zero were waiting on the couch in the living room for Ashley and they both turned around to see the blond haired woman walking towards them from the stairs.

"She'll be okay, just let her rest." Ashley says and sits on a chair right by the white couch.

"What was it this time mom?" Aiden asks.

"Her asthma, and she has a bit of a fever." Ashley replies and looks over at Zero. His head was down and his hand were resting on his legs.

"You look awfully down." Ashley commented.

Zero lifts his head up some. "15 years...I haven't seen you that long and this happens." He says.

Ashley sees her old lover down and out. Aiden was about to say something but Ashley interrupts him.

"Aiden go up to your room." She says with her arms crossed over her chest.

"But-"

"Now!" Ashley says being unusually strict and he gets up from the couch and goes up the flight of stairs to his room.

Ashley gets up from her seat and sits next to Zero.

"I've missed you." Ashley admits. "And I've always wondered if I was going to ever see you again."

"Of course you would." Zero says to her, looking into her blue eyes.

"I still have your ring." Ashley says and reveals it from under her shirt. "I've wore this ring, even while I was giving birth and everyday since then." Ashley says.

Surprisingly, she takes off the 'necklace' and takes Zero's hand, placing both ring and chain in his hand.

"Ashley, what are you doing?" Zero asks.

"I want you give me back this ring, when you think we should be together. Not because I was pregnant," Ashley says, remembering that day he purposed to her.

She closes Zero's hand for him, making him sure that this was the right thing to do.

Zero narrowed his eyes away from Ashley and pulled back his hand with the ring.

Zero was angry and as he put the ring in her hand, he looked up.

At the top of the stairs was Aisley.

She was in a light purple robe and she looked more like a frighten child then a teenage girl.

She gasps a little when he sees her and quickly scurries away.

"They hate me, don't they?" Zero asks Ashley and he looks back at her.

The woman sigh and stood up.

"Aiden hates vampires, but I believe that's something he gotten from you." Ashley says as she goes over to a picture of him that was in a small picture frame.

He was in a nice white dress shirt and a lose, red tie in the photo with a nice gray back ground.

The photo next to his was of Aisley and she was wearing a cream color sweater with a bow on the back of her head. Smiling gently as her straight hair was resting behind her in the picture.

"As for Ai, well...she fears them, even though she wants peace with them, she is afraid if the ever since she was little." Ashley said and she lifts up the two pictures in each hand and holds them out, and in the middle, Zero was standing there.

"Wow, they kinda look like you." Ashley says and giggles some. "Aiden does the most though."

"About Aisley..." Zero trailed off and takes her picture in his hand. "Is she like Ichiru?"

Ashley's face frown. "Ichiru?...Oh yeah your twin brother, so how is he? Y'know I haven't seen in him years." Ashley said and Zero cuts her off.

"He died."

Ashley stopped babbling and looks up at Zero.

"He did? When?" Ashley asks.

"About 16 years ago." Zero replied. "I was the one who killed him."

Ashley eyes widen and the picture of Aiden slipped out of her hand, cracking the glass.

"Why would you do that?...And to your own brother...?" Ashley asked.

Zero looks up at her and kneels down and picks up the picture. "He was hurt...Rido had gotten a hold of him...Ichiru wanted revenge for Shizuka's death...but he never got it." Zero said, the words sounded like he was choking on each syllable.

"Whose Shizuka?...and why didn't you ever tell me this while I was there?" Ashley asked, her hands falling to her sides.

"Shizuka...was the pureblood who turned me." Zero says and he looks down at the picture of his son, Aiden. He glides his fingers over the cracks. "And as to why I never told you," Zero says and puts the pictures down on the coffee table. He takes Ashley's face and cups it in one hand.

"Was because you had enough things to worry about at the time." Zero answers. "Not to mention, I didn't want to see the hurt in your eyes like I'm doing right now."

Ashley glares at Zero and slaps his hand away from her. "I don't want to hear your bull crap Zero." She snaps.

Ashley steps away from Zero and to her bedroom door. "It's getting late." She says and looks back at him. "You can stay the night, but you're on the couch. Tomorrow, you and me have to think of something. You need to spend some time with the twin but not until after I talk to them." Ashley said. "I don't want then to think that I never wanted you around and their almost adults...you should get to know them." Ashley says, the part hurting her some.

She was in her thirties and her babies were growing up.

"Ashley," Zero says and doesn't finish.

"Good night Zero." She says and closes her door, leaving Zero to himself in the loft.

* * *

Okay I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in the pass few days but I was trying to get a good idea about how to start this chapter. So I hope you enjoy.

To ElheiM: You'll just have to continue reading and see how this all works out

To Princesa de la Luna: Thanks for reviewing

I think that's the reviews that I got from the last chapter. I always check my e-mail for the reviews anyway.

_**'Child's voice in Ai's mind.'**_

_'Dream'_

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 4

(Aisley's POV...Dream Sequence...)

_**'Scared...I'm scared.'**_

_'Where am I?...It's so...cold.' I thought to myself as I see that I'm in the middle of nowhere and the snow was everywhere. The winds were harsh and everything seemed to be...bigger. _

_I look down at my hands and I was wearing mittens. _

_**'That vampire...will eat me.'**_

_That's not my voice. It's a child's. _

_"Hello?" I asked and I see a man coming towards me. His body was was pale but has vampire aura. _

_"Are you lost little girl?" The man asks me. _

_I froze some in my spot and it felt like I was going to have another asthma attack. _

_The man smiles, showing his fangs. "I want your blood."_

_I tried to get away and he grabs my head and I scream. _

(End Dream and Aisley's POV)

* * *

Aisley opens her eyes and pants some. The blonde sits up and looks around, seeing that she was back in her room. Everything seemed to be right.

Only thing was that her window was open.

She crawls on her bed and though cold from being under the covers all night, she closes it and locks the window.

The smell of food catches her attention and she puts on her orange plaid flats and leaves her room.

* * *

Aiden walks out from his room in his black tee shirt and night pants when he smells food himself.

He yawns and sleepily goes downstairs.

Aisley was at the table and looking away from Zero who was the one making breakfast.

It surprised her at first but remembers that he came last night and being near him just wasn't...natural to her yet.

Aiden doesn't even realize that Ashley was still asleep and he drags his feet over and rests his head on Zero's back.

"What's for breakfast mom?" He asks, mostly asleep.

Zero turns his head to see Aiden on him. "I'm not your mom Aiden, get off." Zero says coldly and Aiden snapped his eyes open.

* * *

Ashley was waking up and suddenly hears a scream from the kitchen.

"Oh no, Aiden." Ashley whispers and quickly gets out of bed and grabs her knife from her night stand, flipping it open and running out of her room.

"Aiden!" She shouted as she entered the kitchen the part of the loft but what she saw...just wanted to make her laugh more than anything.

Zero was in a apron and Aiden's eyes were bugged out while Ai was trying to hide her giggles.

The blond teen looks over and sees his mom. "What's he doing here?" He demanded to know and the toast popped out from the toaster.

"Making toast apparently." Ashley says and puts her knife up. "Aiden, why were you yelling?" She asks.

Zero looks up from the oven and says, "He thought I was you making breakfast and he was laying his head on my back."

"I'm tired!" Aiden shouted. "I don't know left from right when I was that tried." He says, defending himself.

"Aiden, just go sit down with Ai before you hurt yourself." Ashley sighed and he goes over and sits next to Aisley.

"And as for you Zero-" Ashley says but was cut off by his lips meeting hers.

Aiden and Aisley both covered theirs eyes and started to gag (Or at least Aiden was).

Ashley was blushing madly and was like 'what the fuck?'

"Let me make breakfast, go sit with the kids." Zero says and Ashley, whose in shock from the kiss, goes over to the table and sits down.

* * *

Later that day...

Aiden's best friend, Brett was laughing after the story Aiden was telling him. He was explaining to Brett how his father, who he just met, was making breakfast and how freaked out he was when he kisses his mother in mid-sentence.

"And then what man?" He asks about that morning.

Aiden's eye twitched. "Then he made us breakfast and it was actually pretty decent." He says, still annoyed that not only was his father a vampire but actually fed him food today.

"Dude so this was the first time meeting your old man?" Brett asks. He has brown, curly hair and a muslcuar built.

Both Aiden and Brett were on their way to the auditorium when they hear a bunch of girls screaming their heads off like if a rock star was here.

Aisley was walking over with her sketchbook, her compostion book in her arms and her A.E purse on her left shoulder.

"Say Ai, do you know what's going on?" Brett asks her.

She looks over at him. "I heard we have a new kid joining us." She says.

"New kid?" Aiden asks and looks back at the crowd, sensing a very powerful vampire.

"Oh yeah, that new guy, he's a transfer student from Japan I think, hey like you two." Brett says.

"We're half Japanese and we're not from Japan." Aiden snapped at him.

Aisley checks her watch and started to freak out.

"OH NO! I GOTTA GO!" She shouted, realizing that she would be late for her art class.

* * *

She started running down the hallway and makes a intimate left turn, crashing into someone.

"Ahh." She gasps, expecting to land on her back or butt, only to feel someone's arm wrap around her, catching her.

"I'm sorry." A calm voice tells her.

She opens her eyes and was captivated by chocolate colored eyes.

_**'You must never get close to a vampire...'**_

"Are you okay?" He asks her. His brown wavy-like hair was past his ears and he wore a kind smile.

_'Why does it seem like...I've lived this...before...' _Ai thought to herself.

His vampire like aura was...soothing to her. Relaxing even. Unlike others who cause her many fevers.

Ai only nodded and the young teen sets her on her feet.

"I hope I wasn't in you're way." He says. He was about five inches taller than Ai, making him exactly six feet in height.

_**'If you do...'**_

"Um uh...I'm sorry, I'm Aisley Haycraft, but most people call me Ai." She says to him and started to pick up her books which she didn't realize she dropped until she noticed her arms were empty.

"Here you go." He says and gives her, her sketchbook. "It's very nice you meet you, love." He says and she blushes madly.

"EH?"

"You're nickname...it means 'love' in Japanese." He says.

"Oh right, you just kinds freaked me out for a second." She says and then started to apologize.

"It's okay. My name is Kiyoshi Kuran." He says and takes her hand. "I'll take you to your class now Ai."

_**'Their gaze will enslave you.'**_

* * *

Okay I hope you enjoyed that.

Oh and the reason why I picked the name 'Kiyoshi' for this story was that it means 'pure' and I thought that it would be perfect.

Please Review ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone and I'm super sorry for the wait. I've been busy lately with classes and whatnot.

So please enjoy the next chapter.

Oh and I'm happy that I got some new reviewers.

To .: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To Sweet And Deadly: Lol on your comment

To Princesa de la Luna: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Lol on your comment and for putting up the lyrics to the first theme of Vampire Knight.

To my beta Black Thorn Angel: I'm sorry you got grounded and thanks for betaing.

To ElheiM: That was a GREAT review and I enjoyed reading it so much so! ^_^

Warnings: Character Death!

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 5

"Say Zero...why are you here in New York?" Ashley asks the silver haired vampire.

"I came to see you and the kids." Zero answers plainly as he got his coat on.

Ashley was no idiot. She could sense something was up.

"What aren't you telling me?" She asks as she too got her brown coat on and puts on her scarf.

"Nothing," Zero lied. So much had happened in the last 15 years.

Ashley's anger rises and turns to him. "That's a bunch of bull crap Kiryu!"

"Of so now it's Kiryu?" Zero says being a smart ass.

"I demand to know what you're doing here or I will throw your ass to the streets!" Ashley promised.

Zero sighs and hung his head low.

"Kaname has a son." Zero says.

"So?" Ashley says, not really caring if her friend had a son. Sure she was glad that Kaname had a son but it's not like she liked the guy and was jealous.

"Kiyoshi Kuran is attending the same school as Aiden and Aisley, which means that I had to keep an eye on him." Zero replies.

"Okay you're not making any sense, like, why do you have to watch him and why haven't I met him?" Ashley asks crossing her arms under her breast.

"Kiyoshi is staying at a loft that Kaname is paying for so that he can attend school there and I have to watch him as will from Yuki."

"A will form Yuki? Yuki Cross?" Ashley asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah...well...Yuki Kuran since that day." Zero says in a almost sad voice.

Ashley goes over to Zero and places her on his cheek. He anger was dying down.

"So...what happened to Yuki?" Ashley asks.

Zero grabs Ashley's hand and rips it off from him as he turned his head to the side, looking away from her face.

"I...killed her."

* * *

"I see, you're an art major then?" Kiyoshi asks Ai.

Ai blushes lightly. "Well...not really, I also sing some and I take acting classes." Ai says as they were getting lunch in the school cafeteria.

"I see, may I look at your sketches while we eat then?" Kiyoshi asks and Ai shyly nodded.

They sit down at the table where Ai usual sits by in the front of the cafeteria. The table was empty at the time so they were by themselves.

Ai gives Kiyoshi her old sketch book and he started to look through it.

Aisley was a amazing artist. Her drawing were of anime but were really good. Most of them were of what he thought were 'herself, but they kinda looked like...

"Who is this girl you draw?" Kiyoshi asks flipping through the pages.

"Oh well, my mom is an author, and she described one of her main characters as this girl who I pictured in my mind as what she would look like." Aisley explains.

"This is really good Ai," He complaints with a familiar Kuran smile.

Ai blushes madly and smiles. "Th-thank you Kiyoshi, that really means a lot for you to say."

Kiyoshi closes the book and gives it back to her. "So tell some something about yourself Aisley." He says.

"Oh well...I don't know what to say exactly." She says and started to scratch the back of her neck.

"How about a stupid blonde who needs a brain and needs to know how to act normal."

The two look up to see a light brown girl with her friends come over. They were preps, major preps. Wearing only the finest clothes and jewerly found all around the world.

Ai looks away and down at the table. "Go away Abbie," She says, addressing the girl.

The girl referred to as Abbie smirks in delight and turns to Kiyoshi. "What is a handsome guy like you hanging around such a weirdo like her?" She asks in such a annoying voice.

Kiyoshi looks over at Ai and then back to the girl. "Why don't you get lost?" He asks.

Aisley was surprised and looks up. No one expect for her brother, has ever stood up to her.

"You're cute so I'll forgive you once we're going out. Dump the zero and get a hottie." She says and sits on the other side of Kiyoshi and started to flirt with her.

Abbie's two friends get to Ai and lift her up from her seat. "Get lost loser." They said in unison and drop her.

Ai gasps some and landed on her bottom.

Kiyoshi gets up from the table and was quick enough to lift Ai up bridal style in his arms before she could even get up on her own. "Are you okay?" He asks in concern.

Ai nodded and looks over at the girls and her eyes started to shake like before someone would cry.

Aiden walks into the cafeteria with a few guys friends and sees the scene.

"Abbie." He says and goes over there. Anger in his voice.

She perks up and sees Aiden, the hottest guy in school.

"Oh hi Aiden," She says in a flirty tone.

"Keep your legs close whore," He says and goes to Kiyoshi. "Knowing Abbie, she was bullying Ai, I'll take her off your hands man." Aiden says. He didn't trust Kiyoshi for a second. The vampiric aura that surrounded him was unbearable to him and make him wanted to be sick to his stomach.

Ai jumps out of Kiyoshi's arms and held her hands up in defense. "I'm okay, really!" She says and takes her books from the table. "I'll just be going to my next class now." She says and started to scurry off, hugging her books tightly close to her with her head down. Since she was walking fast, you couldn't tell that actually she was shaking.

One thing she didn't want her family to know was this...

She was being bullied.

* * *

Aiden turns back to Kiyoshi.

"I know you're a vampire." Aiden bluntly says.

Kiyoshi eyes turned serious unlike caring like they were with Aisley.

"I see, and I can tell that you half-vampire, Aiden Kiryu."

"It's Haycraft." He corrects him.

"My mistake, you take after your mother's name but your father's hatefulness." Kiyoshi remarks.

"Look, I'm only going tell you once, Leave my twin sister alone!" Aiden says and goes off.

_"I can't do that Aiden..."_ Kiyoshi thought to himself and started to walk from the cafeteria to the halls and outside the school where he began to walk to his loft.

* * *

Aisley was in the girl's bathroom, washing her face and crying at the same time, that way if anyone walked in, they would just think that she was just washing her face and couldn't see her tears.

Her books resting on the sink's edge.

A black haired girl, Haven, comes out from a stall and purposely knock her books over.

"Oops." She says in a fake tone started to wash her hands and leaves the bathroom.

Ai wipes her face with a paper towel and goes over to her books.

Her sketch book was open and a picture that looked a lot like Yuki Kuran was out but Ai didn't know who it was that she drew. She only thought it was a girl from her dreams.

Ai sniffed some and picks up her books.

_"...Not when she's captivated my heart." _

* * *

Oka I hope that was good and I hope you enjoyed!

Please Review ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone and welcome back.

To Black Thorn Angel: I'm glad that you're helping me. ^_^

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Okay that will be explained soon by this is as plain as I can explain it. Yuki (in this story) had her and Kaname's son about a year later, around the same tine of year that Aiden and Aisley were born which makes him about a year younger then them.

To Princesa de la Luna: Thanks for reveiwing ^_^

To whoever's email is provided in the review (I don't want to give away the email address): I'm glad you like my story ^_^

To Mika: I'm glad that you think Zero and Ashley would be great together. I'll try to make a good ending when the time comes but the story has only begun...

_'the past'_

_**"Aiden Singing"**_

I don't own Vampire Knight or Corpse Bride, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 6

(Centuries ago...somewhere in Japan...)

_The wind was harsh in the winter weather as the king of vampires stood near a cliff, the over cast view of a small village. _

_Someone approaches him, hooded in bundled clothing. _

_"Kaname-sama." She speaks and by her accident, she is not from the area. _

_The man smirks. "You do not have to be so formal with me..." He says and turns to her. "Ashlyn."_

_The harsh winds blow off her hood, revealing long, thick, rich chocolate hair and sky blue eyes._

_"I must, you know that," She says and walks over to him. Her eyes filled with caring eyes. _

_"How is you're husband doing?" He asks, making her stop in her tracks. _

_It wasn't a happy marriage and they both knew that. Ashlyn's husband cared not for her and since it was a arranged marriage, she was forced into it. _

_"He is angry for I will not bare him a child." She replies with a sour mood. "Just how I am angry that I have to force to bed with him." _

_Kaname walks in the snow and cups her face with his cold hand. "That offer is still on the table, you know this." He reminds her._

_Ashlyn takes his hand and removes it. "I will not Kaname-sama, what happened to my cousin." She trails off. _

_"Was her decision and you couldn't stop her, I couldn't even stop her." Kaname tells her. _

_"It should have been my heart to be thrown in that fernuse, not hers." Ashlyn says in distaste. She loves her cousin and often praised her like a big sister. _

_"If you were to have done that, then you too, would have lost your heart." Kaname says and pulls her closer to her. "And I do not wish to lose you too."_

_"Get off me Kaname sama." Ashlyn says and pushes him off. "I'll be returning to England soon enough and report back to my father and the other hunters." She tells him. _

_"I know that...but I do wished that you would stay here." Kaname says. "You're making me feel lonely."_

_"I thought you liked being alone." Ashlyn speaks and crosses her arms, trying to maintain as much body heat as she could. _

_Kaname says nothing but lifts Ashlyn up bridal style and started to carry her out of the weather. _

_"Kaname-sama." She says, surprised. _

_"I've already told you Ashlyn, you do not have to keep referring me as Kaname sama. I wish to be your equal." He tells her. _

_"...That day...shall never come and you know this..."_

_"You never know about that Ashlyn..."_

* * *

(Present Day, New York)

_**"So they conjured up a plan to meet late at night."**_Aiden sang as he was dressed like a skeleton from the Tim burton film 'Corpse Bride.'

His part was of Bonejangles and they were in dress rehearsal for a performance that would be in January and this would be the last practice before the Holiday break.  
_**"They told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight." **_He does the movements on stage with the actress who played the corpse bride, just like in the movie.

_**"Now her mother's wedding dress fit like a glove,**_

_**You don't need much when you're really in love**_

_**Except for a few things, or so I'm told**_

_**Like the family jewels and a satchel of gold**_

_**Then next to the grave yard by the old oak tree**_

_**On a dark foggy night at a quarter to three**_

_**She was ready to go, but where was he?"**_

As the other performers were building up the tension for the performance, the director calls 'CUT!'

"Aiden! I need more from you!" He shouted. "You're telling a tragic story about a girl who was killed by someone she loved."

"More what exactly?" Aiden asks from stage.

"More movement! More action! You're singing is good but you're getting sloppy!" He shouted. "I hope this break that's coming up won't make you any more sloppy, lord knows that's just what we need and Jazz band!" He shouted in annoyance. "You were all not in sync and..." The director went off on pretty much everyone.

This went of for about another five minutes before rehearsal continued which lasted for two hours.

* * *

Aiden was getting the stage make-up off and when a he gets a knock at the door.

"Whose there?" Aiden asks.

Ashley opens the door. "Well that's no way to greet someone, I know I raised you better than that." Ashley say half joking which him.

"Oh hey mom. I didn't know you were coming." Aiden says and started to get his things together. "So...where's that guy?" Aiden asks.

"If you mean you're father, I've dealt with him Aiden, now where's Aisley?" Ashley asks.

"She probably went home when school let out." Aiden says as they now left the dressing room and walked in the halls.

"I haven't heard from her and I can't help but worry." Ashley says.

"I know mom, me either." Aiden admits.

* * *

"I'm glad that you came with me here Aisley." Kiyoshi says as he took a drink of his cappuccino.

You see, he met up with Aisley after school and took her out to a local cafe place.

"Oh really, thank you for taking me." Aisley says and sips out of her hot chocolate, they were sitting down at a small booth and the place was so nice and toasty inside.

"So Ai, tell me, are you afraid a vampires?" Kiyoshi asks and that makes her stiff in her seat. "I only ask in because, as you can already tell, I'm a pureblood."

Ai nodded solemnly at his question. "When I was younger, I was attacked my a vampire." Aisley explains.

"Something like that, it's understandable to be afraid."

"And even now...as you're here...I'm still afriad." Ai says looking up at bit at him.

"Why's that?"

"Because you made my fevers go away...you're too different from the others who've I faced." The blonde explains. "Oh but that doesn't make you strange in anyway Kiyoshi!" She points out, not wanting to make him feel bad.

"You're funny." He says in a all too familiar tone.

Aisley blushed at the comment.

"Say Kiyoshi...tell me something about yourself." She says, almost stuttering.

"Well...I'm Japanese, I lived in Japan with my father till I decided to come here to New York with a old family...acquaintance of mine." He says.

"No mother?" Ai asks. Noticing that he didn't say mother.

"She died when I was little, I don't know too much about it." He says.

Ai feels guilty. "Gomen nasai...Kiyoshi." She says.

"It's okay, you didn't do anything so don't feel bad." Kiyoshi assures her.

The Young pureblood prince narrows his eyes to his left and Zero Kiryu was right there.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zero asks.

"Dad!" Ai says.

"Dad?" Kiyoshi asks.

"Kiyoshi, you're on a date with my daughter?" Zero says and Ai gets up.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" She asks in a timid voice.

"You're mother told me to come look for you if you didn't come home straight away, let's go." He says and takes her hand and turns to Kiyoshi. "We'll talk later." He stated and started to drag her out of the cafe place.

* * *

Okay I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone. I'm just want to say...

私は非常に私は得ている多くのレビューを大変嬉しく思っています

Don't know what that says, well...it says... "Watashi wa hijō ni watashi wa ete iru ōku no rebyū o taihen ureshiku omotte imasu."

Which translates into 'Me is very happy about the many reviews I have gotten."

I'm so very happy that people love my story and review as well ^_^. Thanks for the support you guys!

To Sweet and Deadly: Nicely done thinking ahead...or do you...*has a trick up sleeve* LOL

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Well...not so much as Kaname but for Yuki...

To Elheim: Well you'll just have to read to find out more...oh and he did but it would kinda rude to be say that kinda stuff, not to mention it kinda sounds stalker-ish in my book.

To Princesa de la Luna: Thanks for always reviewing.

To veroniville: Thank you for updating very much.

To KasinintheHouse: Thank you for writing ^_^

To my BETA, Back Thorn Angel" Thank you for reviewing my chapter and beta-ing.

To Mika: Thank's a lot for the review. If you like plot twists, you'll love this next chapter then.

I'm so very happy to have new reviewers as well. I'm always happy to hear from you guys!

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 7

(Centuries ago..in Japan...)

_Kaname was back on the cliff, watching Ashlyn's ship leaving the dock. _

_Today was the day when she was to return home to England. A most tragic day in his book. _

_For he had fallen in love with the young huntress. _

_"Kaname sama."_

_He turns around and sees the young girl standing there with a smile on her face. _

_"Ashlyn?...I thought you were going home." He says going closer to her. _

_"I decided that you were right." She says. "I wasn't happy being with that awful man. I'm 16 now and I'm old enough to decide what I want to do with my life and I choose to be with you." She says. _

_"By...the war..."_

_"Well have to do without one hunter." Ashlyn stated firmly. _

_The snow under their feet crumpled as she steps to him and he pulls her into a hug. _

_"I love you...Kaname sama." Ashlyn says. _

_"Aishiteru...Ashlyn." Kaname tells her as well._

* * *

(Present Day New York)

Aisley was being dragged into the loft building by her father, gasping some as he would tighten her wrist with his hold on her.

"It hurts."

"Why were you with him?" Zero asks as he opened the door to their loft.

Ashley and Aiden were inside already, decorating the Christmas tree and they turned their heads to sees Zero and Aisley.

"He's a friend, stop it hurts." Ai says and Ashley and Aiden dropped their things and go over to them.

"Let go of her!" Aiden says and Zero let her go. He goes over to his twin sister and looks at her wrist. "Her wrist are freaking red!" He angrily.

If there was one thing that Ashley didn't tolerate at all, was that one of her 'babies' were hurt.

She glares at Zero and after all the time he's glared at her, she just send those back twenty-fold.

"You hurt MY daughter?" Ashley stated.

"I was getting her away from Kiyoshi." Zero says.

"My friend?" Aisley spoke out.

Aiden narrows his eyes to his twin sister and back to his father.

Ashley sighed and says, "Okay that's enough, Zero, You, me, my bedroom, we are going to talk! Aiden, get ice for your sister okay?" Ashley says and grabs Zero's ear and started to pull him into her room as she slams the door shut.

* * *

Ashley throws Zero into her bed and she locks the door.

The woman sighed and held her head, shaking it in disappointment.

"What the hell is going on with you Zero?" She asks.

The hunter's eyes looked away from her.

"Don't you dare look away from me!" She scold him like a child. "If this is your way of being a father, you're doing a shitty-ass job of it." Ashley says in full rage.

It like, he's either completely change or his true self if revealed to her.

Either way, she didn't like it.

"Kiyoshi is Kaname's son, remember? A pureblood. And I'm not going to let my daughter get close to him like-" Zero cuts off.

Ashley hung her head low, knowing exactly who he was referring to.

"You mean...like Yuki..." Ashley says in a low voice. "How could you do such a thing Zero. You told me that she was like a sister to you."

"She was a pureblood Ashley." Zero added.

"Who gave a shit? Huh?" Ashley asks. "What you did was so terrible. You killed a daughter and someone's mother! I bet that boy and even Kaname want to take your life right now and I wouldn't blame them. She was also my friend Zero!" Ashley says letting a few unwanted tears to fall.

Ashley's face was red and she covers the lower half of her face with her hand and looks away from Zero.

"Weren't you suppose to be watching him?" Ashley asks.

Zero gets behind Ashley and embraces her in a hold. "I lied...the truth is...you were right, Kaname wants me killed...I'm being hunted down as we speak by him."

Ashley's eyes widen and her body goes lump by Zero still has a good hold on him.

"Don't tell me...that you only came her to...to hide...from him..." She sobbed as the reflection from the window of the night sky reveals the tears falling from her face; more then before.

Ashley, for some reason, felt utterly betrayed but was this the same feeling that Zero had when she left him.

Zero leans forward and kisses Ashley's cheek, surprising her a bit.

"No...I just...wanted to meet my children before I died...and to see your smile once more." He tells her in her ear and that when it happened.

Ashley broke down crying.

* * *

The twins could hear her cries from the kitchen.

"Mom." Aiden says, about to go in and do something but Aisley grabbed his sleeve.

Her head was down and she looked more like a child who lost her favorite toy.

"Aiden...we can't do anything right now..." She tells him.

"What are you saying Ai?" He questions his sister.

"Mom needs healing and only dad can give it to her..." Ai says, sensing the sadness and loneliness in her mother's heart.

For many years, Ai has grown to see those blue eyes of her mother growing dimmer and dimmer as time passed. Losing their shine from loneliness. A type of loneliness, only her true love could shine light upon.

* * *

Zero and Ashley were under the covers in her room, both undressed and connected by their lips. Tears still ran down Ashley's face unwillingly.

Zero breaks the kiss and wipes those tears from Ashley's eyes.

"I've missed you for so long...and now all this..." Ashley says in a whisper.

"Shh, let's not talk about it now." He says softly as he brushes away a few stray hairs from her face. "Right now, it's just you...and me...Aishiteru Ashley."

"Aishiteru?" Ashley asks, the words sounding so familiar to her.

"I means 'I love you' in Japanese." Zero says, smiling gently at her and kisses her again softly.

"Aishiteru." Zero began to say then suddenly, to Ashley, Kaname flashed in her mind.

_"Aishiteru Ashlyn..."_

Ashley blinks twice and Zero was again in her sight.

"I love you too" She says to him and they began kissing again.

In her mind, a voice other than her own says, _"Kaname sama."_

* * *

Okay I hope you enjoyed it.

Okay I want to know something from you, the good readers.

What do you think would be good theme songs for this story. Like the beginning theme and the ending theme and tell me why?

I'm very curious to know and in the next chapter, I'll tell you what I think and what songs I think and why.

Please Review ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone and welcome back to Dhampir Knight.

Okay I'm a little sad that no one would tell me what they would think would be a good theme for this story if it ever turned into a anime.

But since I'm nice, I'll forgive you.

Just so you know, what I think would be a great beginning theme for this story would be.

*drum rolls*

Lolitawork Liberetto~Storytelling by Solita~ by Kanon Wakeshima.

And for the Ending theme?...*Drum rolls again*

Shiroi Kokoro (White Heart) also by Kanon Wakeshima.

If you don't know who Kanon Wakeshima is than you don't know Vampire Knight at all!

But as most of you may recall, she does the endings to both Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty: Still Doll and Suna no Oshiro (Castle of Sand) both song of which I love very much.

Okay so with that out of the way...

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Okay I got the Japanese character that you see in the last chapter by going onto google translate and I typed in the words that I wanted to translate and I copy and paste it. About aishiteru I learned from studying japanese and that's what I'm doing now (trying) and it means 'I love you.'

To Sweet and Deadly: I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to cry at 2:15 in the morning. But I'm glad that you were moved by the chapter. Oh and flashbacks...well...you'll just have to read and find out. I'm trying to build up tension and give purpose for future events..

To my BETA Black Thorn Angel" I'm glad you liked my chapter ^_^

To ElhieM: About your question about Kaname and Ashlyn...that will be answered but I warn you...it's a tragic tale...

To Princesa de la Luna: Thank you for reviewing ^_^

Warning: Birth scene, OC Death

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 8

Aiden was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling above him. His hands were behind his head and legs crossed, one over he other.

His mind couldn't seem to be at ease.

Hell he should be happy: Christmas was in a few days, no more school till the break was over.

But what was it?

The teen closes his eyes, sighing a bit.

He turns to face his wall, reopening his eyes.

_'Vampires...beast in human form who drink the blood of living humans...'_

That was something he had to learn the hard way.

_"But...I'm half of them...does that make me half beast?" _He asked himself.

Aiden had been having a internal war with himself for years.

_"Though I have never bared my teeth in anyone, that fact that I have abilities like no other...not even my twin..." _Aiden thinks again.

He's had 'cravings' before but has fought them for over three years. These cravings, started when he had hit puberty.

But that's a different story for another time...

As one twin stays awake, the other twin closes her eyes and relives another life she onced experienced.

* * *

(Aisley's 'Dream' in her POV)

_"Yes of course." _

_I open my eyes and I see a man. He looks so kind. He has a light color brown hair and glasses. His eye look over some, to someone next to...me?_

_"I can look after this child. You're the surviving son of someone who I owe a lot to." He says but I wasn't to interested in that at the moment. _

_I was holding some pudding in my hands apparently and I put poke it some. _

_Why would that?..._

_I hear a sigh that escapes his lips as he turns back to me. "She doesn't even understand that the pudding is food." He says, talking about me like if I was a child. _

_But I ignore it for some reason and I poke it again. _

_"Yes." I hear another voice, the one who was next to me. I turned my head and I see...Kiyoshi?_

_He looks like Kiyoshi...but younger?...Or maybe this wasn't him. But it looks so much like him._

_"She's seemed to have lost all of her memories."_

_That's not true. I know who I am. _

_Aisley Lynn Haycraft. Daughter of Ashley Haycraft and Zero Kiryu, sister of Aiden. _

_The boy turns to me. his eyes widen for a second before smiling warmly at me. _

_"You scoop it up with a spoon like this." He says to me, and takes the spoon from the bowl. He takes a little out ad gives it to me with vampire fangs protruding from his lips. _

_"Here, now say 'aw'" He says. _

_What's I'm not a little kid... I'm sixteen years old. _

_A small gasps escapes me, but it doesn't sound like me._

_"What's wrong? Just open wide," He tells me as I shifted some to face him. _

_I blinked and I lean closer and press a tiny finger on his fang. _

_A flash came to me, the day when I was attacked when I was five and how Aiden and mom protected me. _

_That's when I realized...this isn't me. _

_I didn't realize that I had knocked the pudding from this boy's hand or that I had backed away from him, covering my lips, whimpering some. _

_The boy who was sitting next to me gets up and puts a towel over his shoulders with a unpleasant look on his face. _

_"Sorry...But I think it would be best if I leave now and never see her again after all." He says. _

_I felt hurt. I'm not controlling my actions. I'm sorry._

_"I'll go back home." He looks at the man. _

_"Go back home? To that place?" He questions the boy. "There's nothing but a den of monsters waiting for you there." He explains. _

_Monsters?_

_"And all they want to is to take advantage of you since your parents have past away."_

_I eased up some and looked at the boy in front of me. He looks so sad. _

_"Yes." He says and started to walk away. "But I have no choice." He says and turns back to me. _

_"You take care."_

* * *

_It was later...when I see a reflection of myself by the window that I have comfirmed it. _

_This isn't my body or my memories. _

_But a child's. _

_My hair was brown and I had brown in this body. _

_I was born blonde and blue eyes like my mother and brother. _

_What is this exactly?_

_**"Reincarnation."**_

_I know what that is...but what does it have to do with me?_

_The belief that a soul is reborn into a new body. _

_**"In this case it's different."**_

_How so?_

_**"You were already born when I died, it reincarnation, is different...you see..."**_

_A young woman...she's very beautiful. Long brown hair but with red eyes. _

_She looks like...that little girl. _

_**"The body must died in order for another to be reborn. You died when you were little." **_

_"No I haven't, I've never died." I spoke out in a unusual firm voice. _

_**"How can you be for sure?"**_

_"Because I would have known about it."_

_The women, now that I look closer, looks like...Kiyoshi. _

_Then a name escaped my lips. _

(Back to Aisley's room...third person POV)

"Yu...ki..." Ai says in her sleep.

* * *

(Centuries ago, in Japan)

_Kaname was running to a house in a hurry, passing many people in the way. _

_In the hall, a women hurries with a bucket of warm water. Kaname stops her. _

_"Where is she?" He demanded to know. _

_"She is in here milord." The woman replies. "But the birthing room in for women only and it's not going so-" The women was cut off by Kaname going into the room. _

_It smelled like bittersweet blood in the birthing room. _

_Ashlyn was laying on a futon mat, on her back, her eyes closed and her skin extremely pale. She was sweaty and very tried and her stomach was big even through the thick blanket._

_Kaname runs to her,but no kneeling down and taking her hand. _

_"Ashlyn, can you hear me?" He asks, his voice filled with much worry._

_The now seventeen year old weakly opens her eyes and started to search the room some, trying to focus before finally finding Kaname. _

_"Ka...name...sama." She spoke in a usual weak voice. _

_He brushes a few hairs from her face. "I told you to stop calling me that, we're married and we're having a child together." He says in a gentle voice._

_Ashlyn was panting some and tears escaped her eyes. _

_Yes...Ashlyn had become pregnant with Kaname's child. Both were very excited to hear since it would be one stpe closer to ending the war and to co-exist with one another. _

_But complaications have arisen. _

_"It...hurts Kaname." She says. _

_"I know...but you can do it." He tells her. _

_The pureblood looks up some and can see the sad expressions on the midwives faces as they prepared for the worst. _

_Ashlyn cries out in pain, tilting her head back as her body jerked._

_Kaname takes Ashlyn's hand and allows her to squeeze on it. _

_"Just breath Ashlyn...and soon enough, well have our child here." Kaname assures her. _

_The only thing Ashlyn could do was nod in agreement. _

* * *

_An entire day has passed...and Ashlyn was still in labor. _

_She had passed out from the pain many times, only to be awoken again by a contraction._

_Kaname didn't know how much more he could take it. The smell of blood was filling the entire room as more of it escaped Ashlyn's body. _

_The midwives tell her to push many times and Ashlyn just couldn't do much of it. _

_Her body shook and she whimpers. _

_It wasn't until a small cry was heard and a bloody baby was taken to be cleaned. _

_As quickly as the baby was cleaned, the baby was given to Kaname to hold. _

_Kaname smiled at their child and looks down at his wife. _

_"You did it." He says notices Ashlyn's unresponsive body. _

_"Ashlyn...Ashlyn!" He shouted and shakes her some. _

_Her eyes open some. _

_"Ka...na...me..." She says weakly, her vision going blurry, wavering. _

_"Ashlyn, look, it's our child." He says, trying to get her to stay awake. He can feel it, there simply was too much blood lost. _

_She smiles weakly. _

_"Our baby..." She says. _

_"Hai, our boy, I'm holding our baby boy." Kaname says, his voice cracking some. _

_"He's perfect..." She whispers because her voice couldn't go any higher. _

_He holds their son with one hand and bites into his wrist with the other. _

_"Here..." He gives it to Ashlyn to drink. Though she is human, a pureblood's blood can make you stronger. "Take it, you need your strength." He says as their son continued to cry. _

_"No...it won't..." She says, losing consciousness again. _

_Kaname's eyes started to tear up and he reaches out for Ashlyn and holds her and their child. _

_"Ashlyn...say it...say our child's name. The name we agree upon." He says to her._

_She opens her eyes just a crack, taking a final look at her son. _

_She mouthed off a name...but no voice came out. _

_The brown hair woman didn't open her eyes and her body was limp as the baby boy continued to cry._

_"No...no Ashlyn, wake up...wake up Ashlyn." He says, trying to wake her. _

_But there was no use...she had already passed away._

_"Ashlyn...ASHLYN!" He shouted and holds her for the last time ever._

* * *

(Present Day...Japan)

Kaname was on his way to New York on a private jet s he took a drink from his glass of water and a blood tablet.

Remembering those memories of a time, long ago.

That name that Ashlyn have given his first son still, etched in his mind forever.

* * *

(In New York...)

A shadow looms over the teen boy's body as he finally slept. His body that was in the Moon's light and gives it a more...luscious 'look' to it.

"Aiden." Kaname's voice rings through and seemed to echo.

* * *

If this was a anime, it would be like epic looking and more dramatic.

I hope you enjoyed reading and that first part, I was watching the anime 'Vampire Knight' and I'm trying NOT to plagiarize but that was what Aisley saw.

Please Review ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone and welcome to Dhampir Knight

To Sweet and Deadly: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Black Thorn Angel: Thanks, I'm glad that you like that I put some anime in it. Well, it doesn't take place at Cross Academy (yet) so I though I would bring up some of the anime up and such. And as for your questions, first, yes, Aisley is Yuki's reincarnation and two, NO! Aiden isn't Kaname's son, he's Zero's because Ashley only slept with one guy and it was Zero.

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Ai won't be the next Yuki. In fact...just please read some more. Oh and you can still summit to any song that you think would be a great beginning and ending theme for this story. (Music gives me great ideas on writing stories ^_^) and I would live to know what you think. (This goes for everyone.)

To Elhiem: Ashley isn't keeping anything anything. She's just as clueless as everyone else. And as for Aiden being Kaname's son reincarnation, um, I don't want to say yes and I don't want to say no. It's really confusing right now.

To Veronville: I'm glad that you think I'm a good writer, it makes me happy to hear that. ^_^

I Don't Own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 9

Ashley was wake that morning and making some coffee. The kids would sleep in due to the fact that it was winter break and they wouldn't be in school again till after New Year's.

The front door opens up and Ashley's best friend, Kendall walks in with a pea-coat on and boots with dark jeans.

"Man in it frezzing outside." She says and walks over to Ashley and sits down in a chair.

"Good morning Beetle." Ashley greets and takes a sip of coffee.

Kendall looks at her friend carefully. Something seemed...different about her today...but what?

It couldn't have been the fact that she was in a robe with flats on. She had seen that before.

It wasn't that she looked like a mess because she didn't, in fact, she was...glowing...

So what was it?

Zero Kiryu walks out of Ashley's bed room with just his boxers on.

"Hey you made coffee." He says and gets a cup.

"Yeah, oh Zero, this is Kendall, she's a old friend of mine from West Virginia." Ashley introduces them. "Kendall this is Zero."

There it was.

Kendall smiles. "It's nice to meet you Zero." Kendall says.

"Hey I'll be getting dress okay?" Zero says and goes back into Ashley's room.

When Kendall looks over at her younger friend, the words 'I had sex,' appeared on Ashley's forehead.

"Oh my god Ashley!" Kendall says, knowing that she did the 'dirty' with him. "Him?"

Ashley blushes. "Uh...yeah."

Kendall started laughing, not making fun of her, but because she had such a hot guy like Zero.

Back in high school, Ashley wasn't 'popular' with the guys like Kendall was. So seeing such a fine 'piece of ass' like that guy was...unbelievable.

"Seriously girl, when did you meet him?" Kendall asks.

"When I was 15 and I went to Japan." Ashley answers.

Kendall stopped laughing and looks to her bedroom door. 'Wait...so...he's?"

"Yep, Aiden and Aisley's father." Ashley says, taking another sip from her cup.

"Damn...he's fine!" Kendall says.

"BEETLE!"

"So wait? Are you two like...together now?" She asks. "I mean...the twins are sixteen years old and this is the first time he's actually been in their lives. How are they taking it?" Kendall asks in concern. Aiden was her god-son after all.

"Aiden...he's taking it kinda hard but I think he'll warm up to the idea. He needs a father." Ashley says. "And Aisley is probably in shock right now."

"So wait a minute, what haven't you told me Ash?" Kendall asks.

Ashley looks at Kendall with a questionable look. "I tell you stuff all the time."

"About what happened in Japan those years ago...I know you got pregnant...but the time before that, I'm still a hazy on those details." Kendall states.

"Nothing much happened Kendall, I met Zero and some other friends while I was down there. My story isn't some teen novel, it's not worth reading." Ashley says. "Waht are you doing here anyway?" Ashley changes the subject.

"You don't remember? Me you and Aisley are suppose to go Christmas shopping today." Kendall says.

"Oh sorry I guess I forget." Ashley laughed nervously.

"Did Zero fuck you brains out last night and that what made you forget?" Kendall ask.

"KENDALL!" Ashley shouted at her, embarrassed.

* * *

A few hours later...at the mall...

"Okay you two...we're here for Christmas shopping so no shopping for yourselves." Ashley reminds them.

"We know!" The shout in unison.

It was Ashley, the twins, Kendall and Zero (Ashley forced him to go) at the Manhattan Mall.

"Why am I even here?" Zero asks.

Ashley turns to him and glares. "Because this will be your first Christmas with your own children so suck it up."

"Whoa, way a go mom!" Aiden says.

"Damn Ash...go easy on the poor guy." Kendall says, sweat dropping some.

Ashley turns to them. "Okay, how about we meet up in the food court in about two hours?" Ashley says.

Every nodded expect for Zero who couldn't care less.

"Okay good. Now let's move out!" Ashley says and she went on her way.

* * *

Aisley and Aiden had spilt up and Kendall takes Zero out shopping.

At this moment, they were in some expensive jewelry store, looking at necklaces.

"So, what are you going to get Ashley for Christmas Zero?" Kendall asks.

"I don't know." He says dully.

"How about a ring?" Kendall suggests.

"She would only give it back." Zero stated. Remembering the ring that was in his pocket right now.

Kendall sighed. "Well...I want to help you get her something anyways. To be honest...I think you owe her."

Zero narrows his eyes to the brunette. He knew she was right.

"Alright, let's start looking." Zero says, giving in.

* * *

Aisley was looking around the mall, some shops here and there but she just couldn't find the right things for her mom and brother.

_'Should I get something for dad as well?' _She asks herself. Ai had only known him for about a few days but still...Zero was her father.

"HO HO HO!" A jolly voice rang through and that's when Ai realized that she was near where 'Santa Claus' would be.

She looks over and sees a huge line of parents with their kids to see Santa Claus so they would tell him what they wanted for Christmas.

Ai started to feel warm and it was the feverish feel she got whenever...a vampire is near.

She looks over and started going around the 'Winter Wonderland' set and realized that the person who was playing Santa, was a vampire.

"Oh no." She says and started to run away.

There was no way that Santa was a Vampire.

* * *

Aiden was at Border's book store. Looking through some sketchbooks for his sister since she liked to draw a lot.

He can sense it...a vampire lurking around at the mall.

He would like nothing more tan to end it's pitiful existence...but he didn't have his weapons on him.

_"Today is all about having a good time and getting Christmas presents." _His mother's words were when she took his knife and hid his guns.

So at this point, all he could do...was ignore it.

* * *

Ashley was in a teen store, looking for clothes for her daughter.

This particular store had prom dresses on sale. She over hears a few young girls trying on a few dresses and Ashley kinda looked depressed.

Until now, she relaized that she'd miss so much of her youth.

Senior year of high school.

Prom.

And whatever else she could have done as a teen.

But she had the twins and grew up much too quickly.

Working at sixteen to feed the twins and go to school, pay the bills and even start her career as a teen novelist/ working for a magazine.

So that's why, Ashley wants nothing more for her kids to live their life to the fullest and to enjoy their youth.

* * *

"So did everyone one do well shopping?" Ashley asks as they all sat at food court.

Kendall had a lot of bags from a lot of different stores. If Kendall was any kind of 'holic' it would have to be shopaholic.

Aiden and Aisley had a few bags from a few different stores as well.

"Yeah, it went okay." Zero says, leaning back in his chair some.

Suddenly, a bunch of little kids started to cry that could be heard from all the way to the third floor.

They all look over the railing and sees little kids who were waiting for Santa were crying.

"Omg, what happened?" Kendall asks.

Some random moms come over to them.

"You didn't hear? Someone shot Santa." A mom says.

They turned to her. "Someone shout Santa?" Kendall asks.

"Yeah, the wierd thing was that when they found his body, in the parking lot, it turned to ashes." Another mom says.

"Ashes? Really?" Ashley asks, sounding like she couldn't believe it, yet again, she was a good actress.

"It's weird that was all that was left."

Ashley's eyes narrowed to Zero.

* * *

(A Few Minutes previous...)

Zero was sneaking away from Kendall. he was aggravated as hell because she just wouldn't shut up. He would have sneak off away from the mall entirely but that would hurt Ashley and he didn't want to do that to her.

He found himself in the parking lot where people who worked at the mall parked their cars.

Sensing a level E, he pulls out his bloody rose and quickly shoots the vampire. not caring at all that he was wearing a Santa costume.

* * *

(Later at Ashley's Loft.)

"I cannot believe you killed a Mall Santa." Ashley says in a annoyed tone of voice.

"It was a level E." Zero points out.

Kendall had gone back to her place so it was now just the four of them.

"Oh boy, new Christmas tradition, 'kill-a-Santa'." Aiden said being smart.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone and welcome to the 10th chapter of Dhampir Knight.

I'm almost at 50 reviews already ^_^

This is so exciting!

Oh and this is a special chapter as well.

And why's that?

Well...You're going have to read to find out!

To i'mthenewCAKRPIG: Well...the theme of this story I guess is 'Remembrance and moving forward.' If it makes any sense. Well...I guess what I'm trying to say is that...well...Ashley has a history (it will be revealed in this chapter) and she never wanted her kids to know and that everyone in this story seems to have a bit of history and a kinda sad one at that.

To Sweet and Deadly: Sorry it couldn't have been Barney of Barbie.

To a new reviewer, Mirria1: Thanks for liking Aiden's comment. Seems like everyone does.

To Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for being my BETA ^_^

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 10

Ashley and Aisley were in the kitchen, making some food for dinner.

It was a few nights before Christmas and while they were doing that, Zero and Aiden were wrapping their presents that they got from the mall for Ashley and Ai.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and it was heard from the kitchen.

Ashley looks at her daughter.

"Were you expecting anyone?" She asks.

Aisley shook her head no.

"Well...go see who it is, I'll get some things out from the oven." Ashley smiled.

"Okay."

The young girl goes over to the living room and to the front door, unlocking it and opens it to be face-to-face with a unfamiliar guy.

He looked like he was in his fifties and grayish blue eyes covered by his glasses. His skin was tan and wrinkly.

He had a beer gut and he gritted his teeth.

"Can I...help you?" Aisley asks nervously.

"I'm looking for Ashley." He says. "She live here?"

Aisley stepped back some. "Who are you?" She asks, her head down some.

"Ai, whose at the door?" Ashley asks and wipes her hand with a wash cloth in the kitchen.

"I'm her father." The man spoke from the door.

The nervous girl turns to the kitchen.

"Mom! There's a strange man who says he's your dad." Ai shouted.

Ashley froze from her spot and her eyes widen in fear.

She hadn't spoken to him in over sixteen years.

"What's with all the yelling?" Aiden asks as he comes out and sees the old man. "Who are you?" He asks as he gotten closer to him.

"I'm Jerry Haycraft." He introduced himself.

"You're...a Haycraft?" Aiden asks and inspected the man. He did see some features on him that look like his mother, like her round head and eye shape.

"Yeah, and what are you? You're not exactly a vampire and you're not exactly human." The man says harshly.

Ashley drops her wash cloth and runs out and see the old man.

"Dad?" She gasped.

The old man brushes the kids aside and goes over to his youngest daughter.

"Lynnie Lou!" She says and hugs her. "I haven't seen you in years. The least you can do is pick up a damn phone." He says and let's her go.

"Lynnie?" Aiden questions.

"Lou?" Ai asks.

"Oh...ri-right!" Ashley says, scared out of her mind. "Sorry!"

"Mom?...Who is this guy?" Aiden asks.

"Oh...Aiden, Aisley, this is your..." Ashley gulped. "Grandfather."

Both of them dropped their jaws in unison.

"Wait a minute Ashley, these are my grand-kids?" Jerry asks and looks at them. "Twins?...when did you have them? Why didn't you tell me?"

Ashley looked like a scared teenager from where she stood. In more ways then one, she had been hurt by this man over and over again.

Aiden and Aisley noticed this sudden change in their mother's behavior.

"To be fair...mom never found out either." Ashley spoke. "Until...they were five or so."

Jerry sigh. "I had high hopes for you Ashley Lynn...I thought you knew better."

"Who are you to talk?" Zero says from the open door way. "From what I heard, you're one to talk."

"And who are you? Vampire." Jerry says.

Zero walks up to Ashley. "I'm the kid's father."

"What are you doing here?" Ashley asks. "Did Denise leave you?" Ashley asks. Denise was his fiance when Ashley was younger.

"No, I just wanted to see you." Jerry tells her.

"You have...NO RIGHT!" Ashley spoke up louder, madder. "JUST LEAVE!"

"I'm you're father-"

"More like sperm donor you jerk!" Ashley shouted.

"Don't you even talk down to me like that!" He shouted. "You're just like your mother. Now none of my own kids want anything to do with me." He says, acting sad.

"I don't want you near my children...you got it?" Ashley glares at him. "That's why I cut off all my ties to your side of the family. I don't even see my own mother anymore. Or Jerry or even Kandis." Ashley says. (Kandis is her older half-sister.)

"Mom..." Aiden says as Ai gets behind her older brother for protection.

"Fine then...but remember Ashley...we're family...I'm your father and your my daughter, remember that." He says and walks out, slamming the door shut behind that.

"Mommy?" Aisley asks and though her face is red, tears started to fall.

The kids eyes widen.

"Kids...go upstairs." Zero says.

Aiden and Aisley surprisingly obeyed. They didn't want to see their mother so upset.

Zero puts his hand gently on Ashley's shoulders but she falls to her knees.

"Ashley!" Zero says surprised and looks at her.

Fear.

That's all that he could see.

"Ashley..." Zero trailed off and started to smell the food starting to burn some. He goes over and checks on the food.

The last thing they needed to be was homeless before the holidays.

He turns off the stove and goes back to Ashley.

He lifts her up and takes her to her room.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

Ashley shook her head no. "I...hate that man...so much." She cried. "I wish he would just go away."

* * *

(Flashback...Ashley: age 10...In West Virginia)

_She was staying over at his house. _

_It had been a week since her parents got separated and Ashley was staying over at his house for the weekend. _

_Her older brother Jerry was outside, playing with som of the neighborhood kids and Ashley was taking orders. _

_"Here Louie-Bell, go to the store and get some things for daddy." He says to her, giving her only five dollars. _

_He also gave her a list and what he failed to do was actually remember the prices on them. So when Ashley walked a mile to the store, she only got things that she wanted like soda (it was on the list as well) and some candy. _

_When she walked all the way back, she sees her daddy snorting up meth in his nose. _

_"Did you get the stuff?" He asks. _

_"You only gave me five dollars." She tells him. "So I only got soda and candy."_

_"What? You're crazy, I gave you 20." He says. _

_"You gave me five." She defended herself. _

_"You are ful of crap Ashley, you must have lost it!" He says getting angry and hits her. _

_Right after it, she cried and called her mom to come get her. _

_Deciding to never seeing that man ever again._

(End Flashback)

* * *

"I never wanted our kids to be exposed to him..." Ashley says as she laid her head in Zero's lap. He brushes his fingers through her blonde hair.

"I remember when I first met you...and you were listening to a message that he'd left on your phone." Zero says. "I knew I wouldn't have liked him if I had met him back then...I hate him now...because he brought tears into your eyes."

* * *

"That guy freaks me out." Aiden says, laying down on Ai's bed.

"A-agreed." Aisley says, who was sitting in her chair that she kept at her computer desk.

"That man...he's our grandpa right?" Aisley asks.

"That's what mom said. He's her father." Aiden says, turning on his stomach. "By the way mama acted, she wasn't too thrilled to see him...come to think of it, we don't know much about our family do we?" Aiden asks.

"No...not really...but I don't feel like asking mom about it...maybe there was a good reason why she never brought up her family." Aisley says.

"I guess your right...but what about dad?"

Ai shrugs.

"I think we should at least know something!" Aiden says

Aisley turns to her computer screen and started to type in some things but it was just random things like a video from youtube.

"I hope...everything turns out for the better..." Aisley says.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone and welcome to another chapter of Dhampir Knight and almost at 50 reviews ^_^

Well a announcement!

I started a new story.

If you're a fan of Naruto, and I hope you go check it out.

It's called 'Story of a Mute Girl.' and it's about a OC of mine name Ai Uzumaki, (Naruto's twin sister) and she gets pregnant by Sasuke Uchiha. We'll...It's better than it sounds so please go check it out for my sake.

Well with that out of the way...

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Kokoro...is that by Vocaloids? Or something because I tried to look the song up.

To a new reviewer, PhoenixSummer: Thank you for reviewing ^_^

To Mika: Thank you for reviewing ^_^ and you never know if they're ACTUALLY staying together this time...

To my BETA, Black Thorn Angel: I'm keep going!

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 11

Christmas was only a few days away and Ashley had to work.

She left the loft early like usual and locked the door behind her.

Zero and the kids were still asleep in bed, sleeping their head off.

It was the small moments that Ashley enjoyed the most nowadays.

"Where's you're mother?" Zero asks as he goes to the refrigerator and looks around for something to eat.

"She's at work." Aiden says, eating captain crunch cereal. "Hey...you're a vampire aren't you?" Aiden asks.

Zero turns his head to the fifteen year old and says,"Yeah."

"Well...don't you like...drink blood or some crap like that?" Aiden asks.

Zero straightens up and closes the door. "Says you. You're half vampire and you're eating cereal."

Aiden's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Never mind." Aiden says and continues to eat.

"Morning." Aisley says coming down the stairs in her pj's which were orange.

"Ohayo, Ai." Zero says, meaning, 'good morning' in Japanese.

Ai just kinda look up some, not having to speak Japanese in a while.

She goes over and sits at the table by her brother and makes herself a bowl of cereal herself.

It was only five minutes of pure silence after that.

Talk about awkward.

* * *

Ashley was working on the new issue of the teen magazine 'Seventeen' when a young intern comes up to her.

"Excuse me, miss Haycraft, you have a visitor here for you." She says but at the same time, gushing like mad.

"Oh, thank you." She says and saves her work on her computer and stands up.

"I didn't know you knew someone so cute miss Haycraft, he's quite the check." The young intern says.

Ashley didn't know who was visiting her...until she started to sense the intense aura of...

There in the small waiting room, Kaname Kuran was there and with his son, Kiyoshi.

The pureblood king smiles at Ashley, seeing that she hasn't even aged in the least.

"Kaname!" Ashley says happily, not seeing him in a long time. Ashley owes Kaname so much. She wouldn't be there today if it hadn't been for Kaname.

She runs up to him and actually hugs him.

Kaname didn't fight it, but instead, he puts his hand on her head. "My, you've certainly changed." He smiled.

"Uh dad?" Kiyoshi asks.

Ashley let's go of him and sees the teen boy.

"I'm sorry, this must be awkward for you." Ashley says. "My name is Ashley Haycraft and I'm indebted to your father." Ashley says and bows slightly in respect.

"Hey, it's okay." Kiyoshi says. "I'm Kiyoshi Kuran and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Ashley stands up straight and looks back at Kaname. "I have so much to thank you for Kaname." Ashley says. "Hey I'll be off soon, stick around and I can show around and even introduce to my kids." Ashley smiled.

"That sounds lovely." Kaname says.

Ashley turns around and walks into her office again.

"That's going to be my new mom dad?" Kiyoshi asks Kaname.

"If everything works out, yes." Kaname says.

"She's pretty and really nice...but father, why do you have feelings for her?"

"I'm back." Ashley says in a black pea-coat and her purse with her. "So, let's go." Ashley smiled, unaware of there conversation.

* * *

"And this is where my best friend Kendall works," Ashley says as they walked on 66th street. They were right in front of Avery Fisher Hall.

They have been walking for a while now and even though Kiyoshi thought it was boring, Kaname liked being close with Ashley. It reminded him of being around Ashlyn and that was a comforting feeling.

Like falling in love all over again.

"I see, is your friend in the Orchestra?" Kaname asks.

"Yeah, she's first chair flutist believe it or not." Ashley says.

"Impressive."

Ashley looks at her watch. "Oh, Kendall should be getting off soon, maybe I could introduce you to her." Ashley says.

"That sounds nice." Kaname says.

"I'll go check on her." Ashley says and goes inside the building.

* * *

Kendall was just putting up her flute when someone covers her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Um...Ashley?" Kendall said, knowing full well it was her.

"Yep!" Ashley says and let's go.

Kendall smiled and looks at her friend. "I wasn't expecting you here...and in a geety mood," Kendall says, noticing the extra 'pep' in Ashley's step today.

"I got a surprise for you." Ashley says.

"What?" Kendall asks.

Ashley takes a deep breathe to relax herself. "Okay...I KNOW you're going to like it...or should I say...him."

"Did you set me up for a blind date?" Kendall asks, preparing for the worst.

"NO!...I just want you to meet him...look outside your window, he has brown wavy hair, tall, handsome." Ashley says.

Kendall look over by the big window and she was surprised by that guy.

"HIM? But he's hot!" Kendall says with her face red.

"Yeah, you're welcome!" Ashley says like in a 'in-your-face' tone. "Well listen, I was hoping that maybe you two got together." Ashley says. "I think he would like you."

"Why? Why set me up? What's the catch?" Kendall asks, sitting down and putting her flute case in her lap.

"His wife passed away...and he has a son," Ashley says in a sad voice.

"A son you say?" Kendall says, interested. Ever since she was little, she grew with with two little brothers and when she wanted kids, she wanted sons, not daughters.

"Yeah, and...who knows what would happen." Ashley says.

"I'll give him a chance." Kendall says.

Ashley smile grew. "Great!" Ashley says and takes her hand and started to drag her out of the room.

* * *

"Kaname!" Ashley shouted as she dragged her friend out the door.

The purebloods look over to see the blonde woman dragging the brown haired woman behind her.

"Um...Ashley?" Kaname asks.

"Sorry, Kendall, this is Kaname and Kaname, this is my friend, Kendall." Ashley introduce the two.

"Hi." Kendall says embarrassed.

"It's nice to meet you Kendall." Kaname says (secretly repulsed).

"I think you two would be great for each other." Ashley says.

* * *

"YEAH!" Aiden says and jumps form his seat with his controller in his hand.

Zero was on the couch, next to Aiden who had stood up and started dancing some.

"And you, Zero Kiryu, have just lost against the all mighty Aiden!" Aiden says.

After much persuing, Aiden got his father to play a video game...well...more like an afternoon's worth of games...with him and Zero just lost...all of them.

He just looked at the TV screen.

"How do you even play these stupid games?"

Ashley unlocks the door and walks in. "I'm home." She chimes.

Aiden and Zero look over and sees her.

"Oh hey mom." Aiden says.

"How was you're day?" Zero asks as he got from couch and over to Ashley.

Ashley was shocked that he would ask her about her day. "Well...you will never who was waiting for me today at work." Ashley says, putting her purse down in the couch where Zero sat.

"Uh, that creepy homeless guy again." Aiden guesses. "Y'know he's been asking about you." Aiden says, referring to the guy who lived in the alley by their loft.

Ashley just kinda looked at him. "Tell your music teacher to leave me alone Aiden...and no, not him." Ashley says.

"Then who?" Aiden asks.

"Kaname." Ashley says.

Zero's eyes were wide. "What?"

"Yeah, he meet me at my office, with his son and we day together, I was showing him around New York and I even introduced him to Kendall and I was hoping to see if they would go out." Ashley says taking off her coat.

Aiden started laughing. "You set Aunt Kendall up with Kaname. Poor guy."

"Aiden Zero! You be nice to your god mother!" Ashley barked at him.

Zero was stunned. Like, how could Ashley be this natural to talk about someone who wanted to kill him?

"Don't worry Zero, I talked to Kaname about that, he said he wasn't after your head anymore...but he was going to get you back some way." Ashley said. "I don't know what he meant by it."

She looks around and asks. "Where's Aisley?"

A door creaking open is heard and all three of them look over at the closet. "Is it safe to come out now?" Ai asks, coming out of the closet slowly.

Ashley narrowed her eyes at Aiden and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Were you playing video games again?"

Aiden smile nervously started to laugh nervously.

"He gets violent when he play video games." Zero adds.

"Who else but Aiden?" Ashley asks sarcastically.

* * *

Okay I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone and welcome back to Dhampir Knight.

Okay since it's close to the holidays, I want to celebrate but giving you guys a new chapter.

So Merry Christmas...or Happy Holidays for those you who celebrate another holiday during this time of the year.

To Sweet and Deadly: Lol on the review. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To my BETA Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for reviewing and for enjoying my new story. ^_^ Oh and congrads on being my 50th review for this story.

To MikaandLayla: Thanks for enjoying the chapter ^_^

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Okay now I know what song you were talking about. But were you calling me a 'technology retard'? T~T

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 12

(Ashley's POV)

I remember the Christmas' I had with my family as a child.

My brother, Jerry would wake up everyone up at eight or so in the morning and all the adults would get mad because of it.

I loved Christmas don't get me wrong, what I hated was that it was so early in the morning and since it was winter, it was always cold where the presents were with the Christmas tree.

We would wait until my step-dad (or someone) would start the fire and then we'd open our presents.

Sure, I would get great presents. Amazing presents even.

But one year, I opened one of my presents and it was one of the worst presents imaginable.

Underwear.

And not juts any underwear.

Granny Panties.

And to add insult to injury, guess who I got them from?

...Yep, my evil grandma.

But I had to smile and say thank you. So about a month later, while no was looking, I burned them.

I hated her so much...

So I try not to get my kids presents like that.

And if I did get them something like that, I'd give it to them in private (underwear in general).

But right now, the kids are asleep and I was laying out presents out for tomorrow morning.

Christmas morning.

Those Christmas' I have with my kids were so much fun.

And this year, Zero is with us.

And he's helping me laying out the presents.

"Thanks Zero, for helping me." I whispered.

"Oh...it's nothing." He says.

(End of Ashley's POV)

* * *

The next morning...

Aiden was wide wake and get has a air horn in his had.

Ashley and Zero jump from out of the bed and Aisley rolled off hers.

"WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" He shouted in joy.

Aisley gets on he feet and opens the door from her room.

"It's early Aiden..." She rubbed her eye tiredly.

"It's Christmas!" He says and blows the air horn again.

Ai shakes some from the noise and Aiden runs downstairs and opens Ashley's bedroom door.

"WAKE UP!" He shouted loudly and closes the door again.

Zero and Ashley both got dressed and head to the kitchen.

If Aiden was a dog right now, he would be wagging his tail and jumping up and down. When it came to Christmas, he was like a child again.

A very hyper, very loud child.

"Merry Christmas." Ashey says and hands Zero a cup of coffee.

Aiden was circling the tree on his hands and knees and Ai was just watching him.

Zero just looked at him like if he had lost his damn mind and Ashley smiles and started to laugh a little.

"A couple years ago, when they were like seven or so, both Aiden and Aisley were running around the tree in different directions, they ended up head-butting each other and were out for the entire morning." Ashley brings up.

Aiden stops and pulls a present and started to shake it.

"Mom, can we open it now? Please!" He asks and Aisley gets down next to him.

"I think this year, Zero should pass out the presents." Ashley says.

Zero glares at her and Ashley just looks at him like 'you-better-do-it-or-else.'

In a situation like this, momma always wins.

Zero gets up and Ashley smirks, getting up after him.

* * *

So Zero handed out the presents and Aiden and Aisley had a pretty good Christmas. Getting things they wanted and more.

Zero hands Ashley a small gift that was hidden under a tree.

"Here." Zero says.

Ashley blinked and accepts the gift. She look on the tag and it say 'To the one I love.'

Though cheesy, Ashley thought it was sweet and opens the small and it was a necklace with locket on it. It was silver and engraved 'Ashley' on the side in small letters. She opens the locket up and it had a picture of Zero when they was teenagers on one side and the other had her picture in it.

"Wow...thank so much Zero." Ashley says and hugs him.

The phone started to ring and Ashley gets up and answers it.

"Hello?" Ashley says in a good mood.

The twins and Zero watched Ashley as she was on the phone and noticed her expression changed from happy...to sad.

"Oh...I see...How?...Well...we'll be down there in a few days...Yeah...yeah...Merry Christmas too." Ashley hangs up and goes over to her kids.

"Something wrong mom?" Aisley asks.

"Um kids...I don't know how tp say this but...your grandfather died." Ashley says.

"Grandpa?" The twins asked in unison. "You mean that guy that was hear earlier in the week?" Aiden asks.

"Yeah, him...apparently, he went over to my grandmother's after he'd seen me and...he just died." Ashley says, truth was that he killed himself. But how can she say that to her own kids, especially on Christmas.

"I'm sorry mom," Aiden and Aisley said in unison.

"Ashley-"

"It's...nothing. Listen, tomorrow, we're going to head to Pennsylvania for the service. But let's try to enjoy Christmas for now okay." Ashley says trying to put on a brave face for everyone.

* * *

Okay I hope you liked reading.

Please Review ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Hery everyone and this is chapter 13.

To Sweet and Deadly: Thank you for your review. The last part was funny XD

To To my BETA, Black Thorn Angel: I hear ya there! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Oh~ Okay. Thanks for clarifying for me.

To ElheiM: Wow, I love reading your long reviews ^_^.

Okay this chapter is for you guys!

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 13

Ashley was loading the trunk of a Ford E-Series silver van. It was the day after Christmas and they were going to Pennsylvania.

It was around 7 in the morning and still dark since it was winter and sunlight wasn't very strong during this time of the year.

Zero was inside, getting the kids up and ready.

Kendall, who was meeting Ashley for their annual 'Return's Day' shopping, sees her packing suitcases.

"Oh no, it finally happened." Kendall gasps. "You're being kicked out."

Ashley glares at Kendall. "No, I'm going to Pennsylvania." Ashley says in a angry mood.

"Damn girl, what happened?" Kendall asks.

"...I don't want to talk about it." Ashley sighs and closes the back of the van and started to go back into the Loft building. Making Kendall go after her.

"You know keeping secrets isn't good for you Ashley." Kendall says.

"SAYS YOU! Remember back in High School when you and Nerdy fucking kept a secret about Hayley!" Ashley says.

"That was a life-or-death situation and you knew it." Kendall points out,

Ashley just rolls her eyes and opens her door.

"Kids! Come on!" Ashley shouted.

Aiden has his book bag packed and a throw-blanket in one arm with a pillow.

Aisley had her new purse and purple blanket with her.

"I'm tired." Aiden complains.

"Yeah well sleep in the car while we're going down there. You'll have a few hours." Ashley says to him and they both go down stairs.

Zero closes the door behind him and locks the door using Ashley's key. He looked up and sees Kendall.

Ashley raised her hand some, and just says, "Just...get in the van."

Zero dismissed it and heads down stairs.

"Ashley, what happened?" Kendall asks in a softer tone of voice.

"My dad's dead." Ashley sighed and said.

Kendall eyes popped out. "Omg! When did that happened?"

"I found yesterday while we were unwrapping presents with the kids." Ashley says, sound hysterical at the moment. "He killed himself."

"Whoa...I'm sorry Ashley." Kendall says. "But I always figured that you would be the happiest person ever, throwing a parade and shit. You've always said how much you hated him." Kendall says, walking down with Ashley.

"There's a difference between when I was a teenager and now. I was hormonal and angry at everyone when I lived in West Virginia. Now, I'm an adult and I've changed." Ashley says.

"I'd say, you're maybe younger than I am but you've always seemed to be the more mature one." Kendall says.

They were now back outside and everyone was already in the van, waiting for Ashley. The 36 year old goes to the driver's side and gets in, fasting in her seat belt and started the van.

Kendall knocks on her window and the blonde woman rolls down the window.

"You know, every year for New Year's, I always head back to West Virginia. I know you say you hate it down there but...everyone misses you down there. They haven't seen you in about sixteen years. Maybe...visit your mom if she still lives in your old house." Kendall says.

Ashley just stares at her for a minute and just says, "We'll see."

Ashley rolls the window back up and started to drive off.

* * *

It took over 8 hours for breaks to eat and get gas but sure enough, she had made it to Conneauitville, Pennsylvania.

Since Aiden and Aisley had never been outside of New York, this was the first time they've ever seen the country other than in the movies.

"This is where you grew up?" Aiden asks.

"No but this is where my grandma Pam lives." Ashley says.

"Wait? Is this one the evil grandma?" Aiden asks again.

"No, that one is my mother's mother. This grandma is my father's mother. This is your paternal great-grandmother." Ashley says driving down a dusty road.

"Is she nice?" Aisley asks.

"Better than my other one." Ashley answers and suddenly pulls the car over to the side of the road.

Zero, who was in the passenger seat next to her, asks,"Something wrong?"

"I haven't seen my family in sixteen years." Ashley says. "I'm not sure if all of my family will be there but there are things you HAVE to know kids."

"Like?" Aiden asks.

"Do NOT repeat words that they say. Any racial, swears or bad words I find you say, you will be grounded." Ashley says looking back at them. "Do not say anything that would offend them. Hick, white-trash, Do NOT say." Ashley says in a serious tone.

"We promise." The twins say in unison and look scared.

Ashley started to drive again on the road.

"Ashley, how BAD is this side of your family?" Zero asks.

"You met my father and my older brother...well...where do you think they get it from?" Ashley replies.

And soon enough...they had arrived.

* * *

The house looked just the same, only with more kids running around from what she had growing up. Some adults hanging around. One's of who Ashley knows and recognizes very well.

Ashley pulls into the gravel drive way and unbuckles her seat belt.

"Stay in the car." Ashley says and gets out.

The air was freezing cold but Ashley goes up the the adults.

The two guys that were throwing the football looks over.

"Whose that?" A bight haired blonde little boy asks as he sees Ashley walking up the the girls.

38 year old Jerry looks over at where his son was pointing at and couldn't believe it.

Ashley looked at the girls.

"Heather? Kandis?" She asks.

"Ashley? Oh my god." The two women said and got all huggy on her.

"Baby sis, it's been WAY too long." The woman with tan skin and brown, hair said. She looks a lot like Ashley since they both looked like their father.

"You too Kandis, way too long."

The shorter brunette with pale skin hugs her next. "Hey Heather." Ashley says to her older cousin.

"Where have you been?" She asks.

"I've been living in New York." Ashley says.

"So miss City-slicker huh?" A guy with spiky dark blond hair says with Jerry and some of the teenagers and kids.

"Hey Ronnie, long time no see Jerry." Ashley says.

Kandis looks over and sees Zero and the twins in the car.

"So Sissy? Whose the stud with the kids?" Kandis asks.

Ashley looks over and waves at them to come on over. "That's Zero and my kids, Aiden and Aisley."

They started to come out of the van and they come over.

"Kids? Girl they look like their teenagers," Kandis says. "When did you have them?"

Ashley looks over at her big sister. "I was 16 when I had them."

Jerry and Ronnie eyes went wide.

"Holy shit, you're that guy from Japan." Jerry says. "That vamp."

Oh...that did it...

"Uh...hey." Aiden says nervously some and Ai just hid behind her brother.

Kandis looks over and pulls out a girl who was about 17 or so and looked just like her but with light brown hair.

"Don't be rude, introduce yourself May-May." Kandis says and takes a drag from her cigarette.

"Fine. I'm Meredith but please call me May-May." She says.

A old woman comes outside and she looked just like Ashley in features.

"Lynnie Lou! It's been a while. I've missed you so much." Pam says, hugging Ashley. "Oh I wish you would have visited on a happier occasion. She says and started crying.

Zero and the twin were left feeling really awkward.

* * *

It was dinner now and they were eating. Ashley and Zero at the adult table and the twins in the living room with the other 'kids' were.

"So what have you been doing for the last 16 years Ashley, other then being a teen mom." Jerry asks, being a smart ass.

"Working as a magazine editor and writing teen novels and what are you doing?" Ashley asks.

"Jerry was recently laid off." A woman with red hair answers. Someone who Ashley never met.

"Oh don't tell me...you're his wife?" Ashley guesses.

"That's right," She says. "I'm Amanda."

"Nice to meet you Amanda." Ashley says.

"So Zero...I how long have you and Ashley known each other?" Grandma Pam asks from the head of the table.

"Since she transferred to Cross Academy in high school." Zero answers.

"Which was?" Pam asks again.

"I was 15 years old." Ashley answers for him.

Ronnie drops his silverware on the plate.

"Okay, elephant in the room, I'll address it." He says and looks directly at Zero. "What the fuck is some Vampire doing in a Vampire Hunter family?"

"RONNIE!" His mother, Annette says to him who was sitting a few chairs down from where he was sitting at.

"No that's a pretty good question. Why is he here?" Jerry asks.

"Boys!"

"Because he's with me! And I'm here." Ashley stated. "He's my kid's father so show some damn respect."

Jerry stands up at the table and looks down at Ashley since she was right across from him. "Y'know, it's been 16 since we seen you're ass and this is how you're going to talk." Jerry says.

A old man walks into the room. "Sit your ass down Juggy." The old man says. "This man has a right to be here."

Everyone turned around to see him.

"Grandpa." Ashley says.

He comes up to Ashley and Zero and puts his hand on each of their shoulders. "I hope your father at least taught his own kids about the treaty between the Kiryus and the Haycrafts right?" He asks his grandson.

"Uh...uh..."

"Thought so. I knew Jerry wasn't right in his head but he could have at least taught his own kids about this."

The entire dinner was nothing was smart-remarks being through back at one another.

Ashley looks over at Zero mouthed the words 'I told you so.'

* * *

Even in the living rooms where the twins were they were having a hard time with their cousins.

Damen, Jerry's son, goes up to Aiden.

"Is it true that Japanese boys have small penises?" The five year old asks.

A teenage girl goes up to the boy. "Damen don't be stupid, he's half so you know it's got to be bigger than the average Japanese boys." May-May says.

"So you're saying it's like the size of a dull pencil now?" Ronnie the third asks.

Aiden freaking getting pissed off.

Jerry the fourth, (Jerry's eldest son.) Goes up to Aisley.

"Is it true that Japanese girls are more horny and are more willing to do ANYTHING for sex?" He asks.

Ai just looked at him like if he was crazy and shook her head no.

"My friend is into Kinky shit." He says and gives her a number. "Call him up sometime."

"Mom!" Aisley says and gets up from her seat.

Aiden had heard and punches Jerry the fourth in the face and gets up from his seat as well.

"Dumb-asses." He whispered under his breathe.

* * *

Ashley was driving in the van with the kids and Zero. Away from those crazy people.

"I fucking knew it!" Ashley says. "I knew they would do something like this."

"You came from those people?" Zero asks in disbelief that someone like Ashley came from morons like...THEM.

"Believe it or not, Yes. But like Grandpa Jerry said when I was little, I had my mother's head which came in handy when I grew up." Ashley said. "I'm glad I got away from them." Ashley stated and looked at her mirror and see her kids.

"I'm sorry you had to be there...now you see why I don't like to talk about them or wanted you to meet them." Ashley apologizes.

"It's okay. Ai says.

"I know the saying is 'family sticks together' but I see why you left." Aiden says.

"I wanted you kids to have a better life." Ashley says and continued to drive and was heading for West Virginia.

* * *

Now you know why Ashley hates her family.

If you have any questions about Ashley's family just feel free to ask.

Please Review ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone and welcome back to Dhampir Knight.

To My Beta Black Thorn Angel: Wow...simply wow. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

To Sweet and Deadly: Good point and I'm with you on that one. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

To ElhieM: You have a dirty mind! *Blushes madly* Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To Princesa de la Luna: Thanks for your reviews ^_^

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 14

After sleeping in the van, Ashley woke up at five or so in the morning and started driving again toward West Virginia.

It wasn't that they coudn't afford to sleep in a hotel, it was just that it was late at night and the closest thing there aroud was a truck stop.

The twins didn't seem to mind since they were already asleep and Zero and Ashley were falling asleep in their seats at the time.

Now, it was eight in the morning and Ashley had just now arrived in Charleston, West Virginia.

"Kids, wake up." Ashley says and the twins started to stir.

"Wha-what time is it?" Aiden asks.

"About eight. We're in West Virginia. Look, there's the capital building." Ashley points out.

Aisley was waking up and asks, "Can we get something to eat mom?"

"Uh yeah." Ashley says and started to get off the exit and headed to a gas station called 'One Stop.'

"You guys get something inside while I'll pump gas." Ashley says and the twins get out of the van and headed inside.

Zero was still asleep in the van and since his expression was peaceful, Ashley decided to just let him sleep.

* * *

"What do you think grandma will be like?" Aiden asks as he was getting some snickers in the candy row with Aisley.

"Well...mom must have gotten her brain from somewhere." Aisley says getting a snickers as well.

"So better?" Aiden asks.

"Yeah." Ai answers and looks over some and sees some girls looking over at them. More than likely, checking out Aiden. "You have fans." She says, making him turn around and the girls started to giggle.

Aiden sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "Think I should talk to them?" Aiden asks.

Aisley shook her head no. "Those girls look pretty mean." Ai says.

"Yeah you're right, let's go." Aiden says as he goes up to the cashier and pays for his soda and candy and Ai does the same thing.

Ashley walks in and sees her kids at the register. "That's not all you're eating is it?" Ashley asks.

The twins nodded.

Ashley shook her head no. "Nuh-uh. You guys get at least one more thing." Ashley says. "And nothing sweet either." Ashley says in a motherly tone.

Aiden and Aisley go over to the other side of the store and pick out some microwaveable cheeseburgers.

"There, happy." Aiden says.

"Yeah and don't give me lip young man." Ashley says.

Ashley gets a few things for herself and pays for it.

Soon enough, they left and was heading to the small town called Big Chimney.

* * *

"Mom? You actually grew up here? Aiden asks as he stared out the window, seeing the mountain and the woods. "We passes like five dead animals on the side of the road alone." Aiden says.

"Since I was in the fourth grade I suppose." Ashley says getting off the interstate and onto the exit. "You'll get to meet my friends from when I was in High School." Ashley says.

"Oh boy that sounds like fun." Aiden said being a smart ass.

"Aiden, quick tip before we get to my mother's. Cut the tone." Ashley warned.

Aisley stayed quiet because she was listening to her ipod and looked out the window most of the way.

Ashley takes a left and drives into Mile Fork road and three miles down they were soon at the bottom of the gravel hill.

Ashley wakes up Zero and the kids got out of the van soon enough.

"We're walking." Ashley says, getting her purse.

The twins looked at her like if she was crazy.

"Are you sure we can't drive?" Aisley asks.

"Yeah, see that?" Ashley says and points at the ice that was on the road. "Can't drive on it."

"Oh, well what about our stuff?" Aiden asks.

"We'll carry it when we have a chance too. Now come on." Ashley says and that they started to walk up the hill.

* * *

Aiden and Aisley were both exhausted from walking up that hill. Ai almost passed out due to her asthma.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT AS A TEENAGER?" Aiden asked.

"Easy, everyday." Ashley answered and she knocks on the door.

After a minute or so of not answering, Ashley knocks again.

"Mom!" Ashley shouted but still no reply.

She rests he hands on her hips and started thinking for a quick second.

"Oh right." Ashley suddenly says and start to go to the right side of the house where the pouch was. It had been added on before she had just left for Japan but odds were that the glass door was unlock.

She started going up the snowy hill to get to the stairs and onto the pouch itself with Zero and the kids behind her.

"Mom? What are you doing?" Aiden asks just now going up the hill behind her.

Ashley starts to knock on the glass door and since the blinds were pulled back and lights were on, someone was definitely inside.

A woman who look like she was in her sixties comes up to the door.

Ashley waves shyly and smiled a little.

The woman slides the door open. "Well look who it is." She says in a mocking tone of voice.

"Hi, Aunt Jeaneen. I wasn't expecting you here." Ashley says to the woman.

Aiden and Zero walk up beside Ashley while Ai was still climbing the hill.

"Well come on in, I'm sure your mother will be more than happy to see you Louie-Bell." Jeaneen says.

She was about 5'11 and with a oval shaped head with hazel green eyes. Her hair was dark brown with blonde highlights.

"Sorry to just drop by like this." Ashley says and looks at the table that was right next to her and her eyes widen.

There was a eighty-seven year old Colleen, other wise known as Ashley's (evil) grandmother.

"Oh my, it's Ashley." She says smiling with her over bite smile and messed up teeth.

When Aiden steps into the house after his mother he was about to jump.

"Yeah its me." Ashley says. "Where's my mom?"

"In her room." Jeaneen answers and turns to Zero and Aiden. Aisley was just now getting into the glass door.

"Oh right, Aunt Jeaneen, grandma, this is Aiden and Aisley, my kids and this is Zero." Ashley says pointing to each one. "Zero is my children's father."

"It's nice to meet you." Jeaneen says. "You're Uncle Rob is downstairs Ash by the way." Jeaneen says referring to her husband.

"Okay but I'll just see my mom now." Ashley says and goes to her mother's bed room which wasn't far since the house was small.

* * *

Ashley takes a deep breathe and knocks on the door.

"Mom..." She says and opens the door to see her mother sitting on the bed with a cigarette in her hand.

The sixty-one year old woman look over and couldn't believe it.

"Ashley?"

The blonde woman nodded in response. "Yeah. It's me."

Trish stands up and looks at her daughter.

"You've grown up so much," She comments.

"I guess I did, sixteen years."

"I know...and I know you had kids." Trish says.

"They're here." Ashley says.

Secretly, she wanted to be a child again and to be held by her mother like when she was little. Having to grown up fast sucked and she didn't realize it until she was face to face with her own mother.

"Good, I would like to met them." Trish says and brushes pass Ashley.

"Mom wait." Ashley says, making the woman stop.

"What?" Trish asks in a soft voice.

Ashley turns her heel and hugs her mother, burying her head in her chest. "I've missed you." She says.

Trish puts her hand on her daughter's head. "I know you did sissy, I've missed you too."

* * *

Okay I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everyone and I hope everyone will have a great New Year ^_^

To my BETA Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for your ideas that help me with making even more ideas ^_^

To i'mthnewCAKEPIG: Just wait until the chapter ^_- Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To ElhieM: Thanks for your review ^_^

I don't own Vampire Knight, only OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 15

Everything seemed to be going great since Ashley reunited with her family.

Trish was happy to meet her oldest grandchildren the twins got along with their grandmother.

It was dinner time now and though it was unusual, they ate together at the table.

"So Ashley, how have things been?" Her uncle rob asks her.

"Good, everything is fine. The twins are in the tenth grade and they get great grades, my career is at it's peak right now." Ashley replies.

"Oh I see, dreams do come true," Her uncle replies and he look over at the twins. "So you're names are Aiden and Ailey right?" He asks.

"It's Aisley. There's a 's' in it sir." Aisley corrected him.

He nodded some. "Right, Aisley, so what do you kids do for fun?" He asks.

"Hang out with friends, I kill vampires and I-"

"Wait what?" Rob asks.

Ashley's eyes widen some. "Oh he means this video game he plays a lot." She says covering for him.

Aisley and Zero looked over at Aiden and oer to everyone else who was sitting at the table.

"Oh well I remember Jerry playing videogames when he was a teenager. It was mostly 'Call of Duty.' and 'Madden' games." Trish says taking a bite of her chicken.

"Yes, my pride and joy, Jerry." Colleen says. "I wished he would have stayed longer but he had to go to that funeral in Pennsylvania for your shit-head of father." She says.

"Mom." Jeaneen tells her.

"Well if the truth." Colleen says. "And look at Ashley, she looks just like them and her children has taken those genes."

"That maybe true, but her got her brains from her mother." John, her step-father says. He was sitting next to his wife, Trish at the table and he didn't like Colleen.

You could see the hurt in Ashley's eyes. Even after 16 years, nothing has changed.

Aisley looks at her mother and it always pained her to see her mother sad.

"Say Ashley, how old are your children?" Colleen asks.

"They'll be sixteen in April." Ashley replies, not looking at her.

Zero just seemed to glare at the old woman.

"Ashley, you're in your thirties and should just have little kids like around two or so." Jeaneen says referring to when Trish, her younger sister and Ashley's mother, had her.

"You were a teen mom." Rob says.

"Yeah...and?" Ashley asks.

"I bet you got pregnant when Zero was at this house." Colleen says and turns to her youngest daughter. "I told you they were having sex at the time." She says with the smug look on her face.

Ashley turns to her grandmother who was at the head of the table. "We wasn't having sex at the time!" Ashley says. "I told you already."

"Tell that to your mistakes who are sitting next to you." Colleen says so sharply at it felt like a knife had cut Ashley in the heart.

Aiden was about to stand up at the table to yell at her but someone unexpected had already done it.

Aisley.

"You should stop talking already." Ai says as she stood.

Everyone was somewhat surprised at this. If she hadn't done it, someone else would have.

"Ai, maybe you should sit down." Zero says to her and one thing happened, her eyes were red and she actually glared her him.

"No, No one disrespects my mother and gets away with it." Aisley says.

"Damn sis..." Aiden slipped and says a swear. Lucky for him, Ashley was surprised at Ai.

The elderly woman looks up at Ai. "You're no better then your mother." Colleen says.

"And you're no better then anyone else so stop talking like if you're superior to everyone else." Aisley plainly told her.

"You demon brat whose eyes glow red, I should pour holy water on you." Colleen says in discolor.

"Aisley, just sit down." Trish tells her in a gentle voice.

"Grandma...how could live like this?" Ai asks.

Trish gasps some.

"How could you live with someone like her?"

"Aisley," Ashley speaks. She looks over at her daughter. "Enough..."

That alone was enough to sit Ai down. This was the first time that she had ever spoken up about anything.

* * *

Later that night...Trish was on the porch, lighting a cigarette.

"Y'know you shouldn't smoke."

The sixty year old woman turns to see her daughter at the sliding glass down.

"It's not good for your health or for the ones around you." Ashley informs as she goes next to her mother.

Trish smirks some. "You used to say those things as a child growing up." She takes a drag and blows for the smoke. "But that's why I'm out here, Aisley has asthma you said, right?"

Ashley nodded and leans forward on the wooden rail.

"About dad..." Ashley says trailing off. "I was in Pennsylvania and saw everyone again before I came down here." Ashley tells her and looks at her. "I'm surprised you was there."

"Like I go there to see those crazy people." Trish says.

"Jerry's there..." Ashley says.

It was a quiet minute after Ashley said those words.

"...I saw that news that day in April...when the twins were born." Trish says.

"When I gave birth?"

"Yeah," Trish says. "I didn't even know you were pregnant back then..." Hurt could be noticable in her voice. "Why couldn't you tell me? I'm you're mother." She says.

"Because...back then, you said if I ever became a teenage mother that you would kill me. That I wouldn't need to worry about giving birth or abortion, you would shoot me." Ashley says.

"That because back then...I wasn't expecting you to be a teen mother."

"You think I was? My first time ever, I got pregnant." Ashley says. "You never talked to me about that kinds thing." Ashley admits. "Everything I learned about sex, I learned on my own."

"I know...and I'm sorry." Trish says.

"It's okay...because I forgive you..."

Ashley's cell phone started to ring from her pocket. She reaches in and pulls it out and sees Kendall's name pop up.

She flips the phone open and puts it to her phone. "Hello?"

_"...Ashley are in West Virginia?"_

"Uh, yeah, I'm at my old house. Why?" Ashley asks.

_"Well, I'm here and there a party tomorrow, Ashli White- oops I mean Ashley Gross, is having a New Year's Party and everyone wants to see you." _

"Whose going to be there?" Ashley asks over the phone.

_"Well, pretty much all of our old friends and even Kaname is here. He's here with me." Kendall says. _

"Kaname came with you?" Ashley asks.

_"Yeah, I told him you were down here as well to try to convince him into coming. He seems to only be interested in talking about you." _

"Me?...Why?" Ashley asks in disbelief.

_"I don't know, but you will come right? It's at Ashli's house. The one she lived in during high school." Kendall says. "Aiden and Aisley can come as well, they have teens here."_

Ashley weakly smiled. "I'll think about it Kendall...I have to go now, I'll talk to you later. Bye." Ashley hangs up and closes her phone.

"Something wrong Ashley?" Trish asks.

"No, just a party to go to." Ashley says.

"That sounds like fun, you should go and see everyone again."

"Okay."

* * *

Aisley was in the bathroom, holding the sides of the sink.

She felt like she was going to be sick. Ever since dinner, she got a painful sensation that coursed through her body.

She looks in the mirror in front of her and her eyes were red. Not like before when the blue part was just red, but red red, as in those eyes of a hungry beast known as vampires.

The young blond panted as she felt nauseous and hungry at the same time.

"Ai?" Aiden knocks on the door. "You in there?"

"Um...ye-yeah...just a minute." Ai says and tried to gain her composure and she opens the door.

"Hey are you okay? Maybe you lay down." Aiden says getting his arm around her and helps her to there mother's old room and lays her down on the bed. "I'll go get mom." Aiden says but Aisley takes his hand.

He looks back and sees the pleading look on Ai's face. Her eyes were back to normal.

"Please...don't...Onii-sama," Ai says.

When Ai uses that term, it means she's serious about this. His eyes widen at the formal term for big brother.

He kneels down to her face and presses his forehead to hers. "Don't worry, I won't. Just get some rest okay." He says in a unusual soft tone of voice.

Aisley nodded for him and soon was asleep.

* * *

The next morning...

Zero was outside by a old tree that was in the yard.

For December, it was unusually warm so he was in a white dress shirt that wasn't even buttoned so it was up and his bare chest was seen so clearly.

"Good Morning Zero." Ashley says from the porch. No one else was awake and Zero looks up to see his love in some night pants and a hoodie on with a cup in her hands.

He smiled up at her. "Good Morning...Ashley."

Ashley smiled. "It's warm out here, I love it. But it's suppose to get colder though." She says.

Zero goes up the hill and up the stairs and stands before Ashley, going closer to her.

"Tell me...what do you want to do?" Zero asks.

It was New Year's Eve today.

"I want to go to a party I was invited to. Kendall told me about it." Ashley says.

"So why don't you?"

"Kaname will be there." Ashley says sorrowfully. "And I want to spend New Year's with you and the kids."

Zero wrapped his arms around Ashley and pulls her into a hug from behind.

"You're too good for me Ashley." He tells her.

Ashley tries to hold in her giggle. "Zero...not outside." Ashley says. His hair tickled her neck.

"I know...but I've been thinking about a lot of things lately." Zero says.

"Uh? Like what?" Ashley asks.

"I was thinking about living with you and the kids with your permission." Zero says.

"Oh...um...Zero...That sounds nice, but I don't want to be supporting you and the kids." Ashley says, remembering the days when her father used to never work and be lazy all day.

"I was thinking about moving back to Japan with and the kids and we could be a real family." Zero says softly in her ear.

"Zero...I'm loving my dream...I love New York and my careers as a writer and as a editor for a big magazine." Ashley tells him.

"We can live in New York together. I'll work for the American Hunter Association and be happy with you and the kids." Zero says.

"Zero...stop." Ashley says and takes his arms off herself. She turns around and looks up at Zero. "I love you but please stop rushing me." Ashley says.

"I don't...understand..." Zero says.

Ashley sighs softly. "The way everything has been...it's going way too fast...I want to stop and look at the flowers bloom and it makes everything easier to bare with. When everything goes too fast, I tend to panic or mess it up somehow." Ashley says.

"Alright...let's take it slow." Zero says and lifts Ashley up, holding her bridal style.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that.

Please Review ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone and welcome back ^_^

To Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for beta-ing for me. ^_^ Oh and by the way, Mika wants to thank you for giving me ideas.

To Sweet and Deadly: Lol! You just realized that? I'm sorry for laughing but that actually cheered me up since I've been having a crappy week. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To Elheim: Wow. Okay I get your point about the whole 'not getting any younger' thing but I don't think anyone would like being rushed into things. And about the 'lazy bum' comment. Her father was a lazy bum as well so that's just something she had to make sure that is wasn't going to happen. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Lol! Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To Gone in the Wind (Mika): Okay I'll give her the message.

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 16

"Kids, come on." Ashley says getting her pee-coat on.

Today was New Year's Eve and she was going to show Aiden and Aisley around so that they would know what life was like before they were born.

Zero comes down stairs with a coat on him since he was coming along as well.

Aiden was coming out of the bathroom that was right by the stairs and goes over to the chair where he had laid his coat previously.

"Where are we going exactly?" Aiden asks.

"Well I thought you and your sister should see around town before we head back home to New York." Ashley says.

"Mom, we're in hick town." Aiden says flat-out.

"I know that sweetie." Ashley says.

Aisley comes from downstairs and was putting on a black scarf. She was wearing a white lace dress with knee high socks so that her legs wouldn't get cold.

"Okay let's go!" Aiden says.

* * *

"Ashley! You're here!" Ashli says happily seeing her friend after so many years.

"Ashli!" She cheered back and hugs her pregnant friend.

"It's been so long!"

"I know!"

Aiden, Aisley and Zero both stared at amazement. They hardly knew anyone here and all of the people here were Ashley's friends.

"Oh Ashli, you remember Zero don't you?" Ashley goes over to Zero.

"Ah yes, I do." She crosses her arms, remembering that faithful day back in high school.

"And Ashli, this is Aiden and Aisley. My twins. Aisley, this is you're god-mother, Ashli." Ashley says introducing each other.

"God-mother?" Aisley asks and looks at the woman. "It's very nice too meet you ma'am." Ai says.

"My Ashley, you're daughter may look like you but is nothing like you when you were in school." Ashli comments. "And it's nice to meet you to Aisley."

"Hey wait a minute? If that's Aisley's god-mother, then whose mine!" Aiden asks his mother rudely.

"Kendall is." Ashley says and Aiden shivered.

"Aiden Zero!" Ashley says getting frustrated with him.

"What?" Aiden asks.

"...Just go make some friends before I back-hand you boy." Ashley says and Aiden grunts but walks away. "And keep that attitude of your down!" Ashley yelled at him and turns to her friend. "Sorry you had to see that, I don't know what has gotten into that boy. He was perfectly fine before we left New York and now he's been a ass." Ashley says.

"Oh he's a teenager Ashley, boys his age are always such asses." Ashli says.

"Speaking of children, what are you having? A boy or a girl?" Ashley asks.

"A girl and I'm going to name her Serenity." She says rubbing her swollen belly.

Ashley gently smiled at her. "Like in high school. You always said you would name your daughter that name. It's lovely." Ashley says.

"Well, how have things been?" Ashli asks.

"Funny you should mention that..." Ashley says and gets some punch from the punch bowl.

* * *

Zero, who was now with Aiden since Ashley was busy catching up with her old friends.

They were just standing by the house since it was a outdoor party.

A tall guy with glasses walks in and Aiden looks over.

"NERD!" He says and pointed at him.

"Aiden, that was uncalled for." Zero says.

Ashley looks over and instantly recognizes him.

"NERDY!" She says happily and hugs him.

"Oh hey Ashley, long time no see." Andy Matics, Ashley's nerdy friend, says to her.

Aiden smirks. "Mom called him Nerdy." He says to his father.

"Aiden this is my friend Andy from high school." Ashley says. "Andy this is Aiden."

"Oh so this is Aiden. Didn't you have a daughter as well?" Andy asks.

"Yeah she's around here, her name is Aisley." Ashley says and sees Ai with the younger kids. Smiling a bit and goes back to talking to her old friends with Aiden and Zero.

* * *

Aisley was hanging around the younger kids. Since she was the baby in her family, playing with little kids was fun to do.

She looks over and sees a girl running towards the woods which was certainly never safe.

"Um...little girl. Wait!" Ai says leaving her plate at the table and started to chase after the brunette child.

* * *

"Hahahahahaha, that's so funny Hunter!" Ashley was laughing with her friends.

One thing Ashley never did was drink alcohol but she didn't know that one of her old guy friends spiked a punch bowl and Ashley was getting drunk with a few of her other friends (expect for Ashli since she's pregnant and they told her so that they wouldn't hurt her baby).

"Man, Ashley, we've missed ya." Cassie chimed in, the brunette woman with glasses. She looks around some and suddenly asks. "Has anyone seen Misa?"

"Who?" Ashley asks, wobbling a bit.

"My 5 year daughter. She should be around here...Misa!" Cassie shouted and passes out since she was way over the limit since she drank flat out beer she brought it herself.

* * *

"Stop! You'll get hurt!" Aisley shouted to the girl as she chased her in the woods.

Young Misa was laughing and like having fun.

This girl was funny chasing her.

Now they were in the middle of the woods and Misa was caught by Aisley.

"There...now we need to turn back and get you with the adults." Aisley says panting heavily.

"Are you okay?" Misa asks.

"Yeah...it's just my asthma. I just need to catch my breathe." Ai assured her.

"Okay, well...when you get better, come on back to the party. I had real fun playing with you." Misa giggled and started to run off again.

Aisley stands up straight and all of the sudden, the forest was spinning around in Aisley's point of view.

* * *

"Okay Ashley, you need to take a breather." Zero says and helps Ashley sit down.

"I-I'm fi-fine." Ashley slurred.

Aiden looks over and sees Aisley's godmother yelling at some got who looked drink off his mind. The thing was he was old and had a gun in his hand.

A hunting gun.

He goes over and puts his hands in his pockets.

"Is there a problem?" He asks.

"No, Aiden, just go make sure your mother is okay." Ashli says to him in a motherly voice.

"Hell yeah there a problem. Every time me and my friends go out hunting, she keeps stopping us." The drunk guy says pointing to the seven month pregnant woman.

"That's because you do it on MY property. I've put up signs that says even says it but you and you're sons keeping going on to it!" She yelled at him.

"Well it sucks for you! Cause my boys are in the woods now and there going night hunting." The guy gets in her face and Ashli had a disgusted look on hers.

"Who the hell goes night hunting?" Aiden asks, knowing that that sounds like a dumb idea.

'Well they'll be able to seen when the fireworks go off at midnight. Gonna ring in the new year with some fresh meat." The drunk guy says.

"You get out of here before I get my buddies from the police station and have you arrested." Ashli threaten since she worked as a forensic investigator, she had connects with the police.

"Go ahead and try it." The man taunted her.

As the two adults were yelling at each other and things were starting to pick up, Aiden was zoning out and tuning in with a dizzy feeling.

He could see the trees and swirling around him and felt the presence of something bad was happening.

He sees Aisley spinning some and panting in the woods.

_'No...it can't be.' _He thought to himself and started to look around and there was no sight of Ai around.

He turns and bumps into someone.

"Oh sorry man." Aiden says and his eyes widen at this powerful presence.

The man before him was in a white tuxedo and had wavy brown hair.

The guy turns around and looks down at Aiden.

"Pure...blood..." Aiden whispered.

"I see, you must be Ashley's son. Let me introduce myself properly. My name is Kaname Kuran." He says in a kind, soft voice.

"Uh yeah...I'm Aiden Haycraft sir." Aiden says in respect, though his gut twisted in this. Vampires were the enemy. No questions asked.

Kaname looks at the boy and can see the resemblance between him and Ashley.

"Oh hi Kaname!" A drunk Ashley says and goes over to them, stumbling a bit and Zero trying to stop her.

Kendall, who was right by Kaname, started to laugh. "Look whose drunk!" Kendall says.

"Meheheheheheh." Ashley laughed some. "Hey where's Aisley?" She randomly asks.

* * *

Aisley was now getting scared being in the woods.

Everything felt like it was spinning and the cold winds were returning.

"Help!" She tried to shout but her voice was raspy.

About a eight feet away, behind some tree...two teenage boys were looking over but they could tell was that something was moving around.

"Do you think it's a doe?" The younger teen boy asks since they couldn't tell from where they were.

"No stupid, their hiding so it's got to be some night crawler or something." The boy says setting his gun up. "And I'm gonna get it!"

* * *

"Hey everyone! sixty seconds left till the New Year!" Erin, Ashli's husband, proclaims.

Aiden was sitting and actually having visions about where Ai was.

In the woods...alone...scared. That all he could figure out so far.

"Zero! I need to go find Aisley!" Ashley says.

"No, you sit! I'll go find her. Aiden, you coming?" Zero says looking at his son who was really out of it. "Never mind, I'll look for her myself." Zero says and started running into the woods.

Since Kendall was over at the snack table with some friends and Aiden wasn't close to his mother, Kaname got his chance.

10...

Zero ran as fast as he could.

The hunter was aiming his gun toward Aisley who didn't know they were there.

Kaname goes over to Ashley.

9...

Kaname helps Ashley up from her seat and cups her cheek and the drunk Ashley didn't know any better.

8...

7...

Kaname started to lean in to Ashley's face and she turns her head away.

Aiden looks up.

6...

Zero pulls out his bloody rose.

5...

Kaname's eyes turn red and gently turns Ashley to face him.

4...

The hunter locks onto his target, unknowingly knowing that it was Aisley.

3...

Aiden gets up from his seat and started to head for him mom and Kaname.

The hunter presses down on the trigger.

2...

Kaname's lips get closer to Ashley's.

A gun shot was made and Aisley was hit.

1...

Aisley's eyes widen and falls down to the ground with a gun shot wound in her shoulder and chest but the last thing she sees was someone coming closer to her before losing consciousness.

Aiden feels the pain coursing though him. A strong, painfully, sudden hit to the shoulder. Get falls to his knees and grabs onto it like if he was hit.

A pulse runs through Zero, a sign that there was a lot of blood.

And lastly, Kaname had given Ashley a open-mouth kiss.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted around them.

* * *

I hope that it wasn't too confusing for you. I hope you all enjoyed.

Please Review ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone and welcome back to Dhampir Knight.

Oh and here's something, I'm on gaia. My user-name is Ai_Uchiha_Uzumaki so if you have a gaia and would like to be my friend on there, just request me and tell me that you like my Vampire Knight stories and I'll accept you as a friend ^_^

To Sweet and Deadly: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To a new reviewer, Xx-NiXXy-xX: Thank you for reviewing ^_^

To ElhieM: He is sneaky isn't he? But I bet you'll be surprise to read what happened next. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To my BETA Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

_Aisley's mind_

_**Aiden's mind**_

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 17

_Now I lay me down to sleep,_

_I pray the Lord my soul will keep;_

_if I die before I wake,_

_I pray the Lord my soul will keep. _

As Aisley was laying on the cold, moss-covered ground, which now was being stained by her blood, those words from a children's pray were swarming her mind in her unconscious state.

She was raised as a Christan like her brother and her mother and her mother before her.

But being a dhampir, a being curse between the gates of what's so-called heaven and hell, she rests in a state of limbo.

Two redneck boys approached her unconscious body and were bewildered at the realization of what they had shot.

A human girl.

"Oh my god," the younger boy says and turns to his brother. "You're a murderer." He says pointing his finger.

"WHAT? No, i-it was an accident. I didn't know it was a person." The older brother says as the fireworks lite up the night sky.

"What's a girl doing in the woods anyway?" The younger brother asks.

"I don't know." He says freaking out. "Um...quick, check her to see if there's any I.D on her." He says, motioning his brother.

"No way, why do I have to touch the dead body?"

"Because I ordered you too."

"Whatcha going do if I don't?" The younger brother asks before looking at the gun in his brother's hands and remembering there position atht they were in.

"Oh...right." He says and goes up to the girl's body.

He taps it with his foot to make sure she was dead before actually going up to her and searched her pockets.

"I know what you two did." A voice broke through the silence.

They two turn to see a teen leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over and his eye glowed red from the scent of the most delicious blood he's even smelt.

"Wh-who are you?" The older brother asks.

The younger boy backs away from Aisley's body slowly with his hands up.

"Okay before you do anything to us...just so you know...HE DID IT!" The boy pointed at the older redneck.

"Why you little-"

"I don't it matters who did it, you both were here and that girl's father is coming to find her." Kiyoshi says to them.

"Her...father?" The boys asked in unison.

"This girl has a family." Kiyoshi says going up to the girl and kneeling down next to her. "A father, a mother and a twin brother who I bet will be hell-bent on revenge for whoever did this to his baby sister."

"Lo-look, it's not what you think, I thought she was an animal in the woods." The older brother says defending himself.

"That won't matter in the court of law. You can bet that her parents will be VERY mad to see their only daughter's murderer's." Kiyoshi says in a sickening tone of voice as he runs the backside of his hand to the girl's pale face. "And now that she's dead...I'll make sure you pay." Kiyoshi says in a threating voice.

"Oh god spare us." The two boys say and the run away from Kiyoshi, toward the party.

Kiyoshi gave one last glare at the cowards before looking down at Ai.

He adjusts her body so that she was now laying on her back. The brown haired boy removes her coat to get a clear look at her wound and since there was a bullet lodged in her shoulder, he wouldn't be able to remove it with his bare hands.

So the only thing he could actually do at this point was to keep her heart beating. He leans in and barely hear a faint beat, but it was slowing down quickly.

The teen boy pulls up his sleeve and bites down on his wrist, making it bleed and raises Aisley's head with his hand and brings the bloodied wrist to the girl's lips.

Zero arrived to see Kiyoshi putting his wrist to his daughter's lips and her being unresponsive.

"Kiyoshi!" Zero shouted and runs to them.

His eyes widen at the site and smell of the blood.

"She was shot." Kiyoshi says, lifting her up in his arms. "The bullet is in her shoulder and she's lost a lot of blood. She needs serious medical attention." Kiyoshi informed.

"Give her to me." Zero ordered and Kiyoshi hands the girl to him.

He wasn't thinking and runs back to where the party was.

* * *

"Oh my god! His he going into a seizure?" One of Ashley's friends asked as they see Aiden on the ground.

"Move aside." Ashli ordered and goes over to observe the boy, kneeling down to him. His body was shaking uncontrollably and his breathing was hitching.

He wasn't in a stable state of mind and everything felt cold to him.

Ashley, who was in a lip-lock with Kaname, forcefully pushes the pureblood off her.

"What the hell?" She asks, still not clear in the head and not even really sure who that was who kissed her. She wipes her lips and started to gag.

Kaname was shocked at Ashley's strength. He wasn't really expecting her to be able to force herself off her.

But when he was kissing Ashley, he saw something that he can use to his advantage.

Ashley stumbles some and her vision clears up and she sees her friends gathering around something.

"Hey...what's going on?" Ashley asks as she goes over.

Kendall, who had seen Kaname and her kissing, got really jealous and since she too had been drinking. She goes over to Ashley, ignoring the fact that Aiden was in pain.

"Ashley, what the hell is you're problem?" She asks.

"What? I-I'm not even sure what's going on." She slurred.

"I'll tell you, you and Kaname were kissing right in front of me." She says angrily.

"Me and who?" She asks.

Not even thinking straight, Kendall did what she wanted to do which was punch the living crap out of Ashley, making her black out.

Aiden, turns to his side and he sees that some guy with brown hair was going over to his mother who was unconscious.

The fifteen year old started to stand up, even with all the protests that was being thrown at him.

He stumbles and sees the man lifting up his mother.

It suddenly felt like he couldn't speak and he couldn't move his legs and his eyes were glowing red.

"His eyes are red."

"Someone call 911."

"-get help-"

Voices were surrounding the boy and it all felt like he was fading when his vision was going black all around him.

_**Now I lay me down to sleep,**_

_**I pray the Lord my soul will keep;**_

_**Lord, be with me through the night,**_

_**And keep me 'til morning light.**_

* * *

Zero ran out of the forest with his daughter in his arms. An ambulance was already there with lights flashing and Aiden being put on a stretcher with a oxygen mask over his face.

"What?" He says himself and runs over to the paramedics and asked them what happened.

They didn't know at the minute but that had a second ambulance and they took Aisley from his arms.

Zero looked around to see if he could find Ashley but there was no sign of her anywhere, or of Kiyoshi now that he thought about it.

Kendall, still drunk off her mind, goes up to Zero and kisses him.

He throws her off her and wiped his mouth.

"Good...now me and her are...even." She says, wobbling.

"What?" Zero asks.

"That...sank ex-friend of mine...kissed MY man." She slurred.

"Your man?" Zero asks, raising a eyebrow.

"Kaname...they kissed and when I punched her in his face, he takes her off to a magical castle." She says half-crazy before passing out herself.

Zero, couldn't believe this...Ashley was kidnapped by Kaname. Everything just seemed like it was all going to hell.

* * *

(Days later...in Women and Children's Hospital...)

Aiden was in a hospital bed which was in the same room as his sister's, watching the news.

"Still no reports of missing novelist Ashley Haycraft, who was believed to be kidnapped at a friend's house earlier this week." A news anchor says.

"Yes, authroies state that during her kidnapping both of her children are now currently resting in women in children's hospital due to-"

Aiden turns off the television with his remote control. He couldn't take that his mother was missing and that his twin was shot. It had been three whole days and Aiden had actually woken up a day ago. His mother's family came to visit but they soon left to grieve over the fact that Asley was missing.

"Aiden?"

The blonde boy turn his head and sees his younger twin sister in bed, looking at him.

"Where's mom?" She asks, just now waking up after a two-day coma.

Aiden sighed. "I'm not sure Ai, but take it easy." He says to her.

"Is she in the bathroom?"

"No...she was kidnapped." Aiden says in a serious voice to his twin.

"Who would do such a thing?" Aisley asks, sitting up.

Zero walks back in the room after getting some coffee and fresh clothes. "I know where she's heading."

They turn to him. "You do? Where?" They asked in unison.

"If what you said about everyting that you said was true Aiden, about who took her, then she's going to Japan," Zero replies, sitting in a chair that was between the two beds.

"JAPAN?" The twins again, shouted in unison.

"But we can't go to Japan, it's too far away and in a different country!" Aiden says.

"We have school to go to and other things!" Aisley says.

"Not anymore." Zero says. "As of now, if you want your mother back, you will be living with me in Japan, being training as vampire hunters." Zero says in a dead serious voice.

"Vampire Hunters?" Aiden and Ai ask.

"You both will be attending the same school I went to growing up, Cross Academy and there are no ifs ands or buts about it. You two...will be the next guardians of Cross Academy."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that! Next stop...Cross Academy!

Please Review ^^


	18. Chapter 18

Hello and welcome back to Dhampir Knight.

To my BETA, Black Thorn Angel: Um I'll trying to get my ideas flowing with those other stories. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To Sweet and Deadly: Yes they do because in my first story, 'Welcome to my World,' Ashley taught them Japanese as they grew up so that it would be easier on them to understand them. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To ElheiM: First off, I just love reading your long reviews ^_^ And about the whole 'magicial' thing to Ashley...I CAN'T make any promises for that...gomen nasai. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Zero's Dream'**_

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 18

It had only been a few since the New Year's nightmare.

As of now, Zero had taken the twin back to New York to get most of there things and to say good-bye to their friends.

By since Aisley was still injured, only Aiden went to school that day. So he had to get his and Aisley things.

At the moment, he was at Aisley's locker, getting her things and putting them in a box.

His friend, Brett, approaches him.

"Hey man...what are you doing at your sister's locker?" He asks, unaware of the situation.

"Cleaning it out." Aiden replies in a monotone as he puts some books in the box.

"Why can't she do it herself?" He asks.

"She's hurt," Aiden replied again, not even looking at him.

"What hap-"

"Before you continue..." Aiden says, stopping Brett mid-sentence. "I'll just tell you right now, I'm moving away, to Japan. My sister is hurt and my mom is missing so shut it." Aiden says and resumes packing.

"You're mom is missing? I'm sorry to hear that...do you want me to help?" Brett asks.

"Sure...just put whatever is in the locker in the box." Aiden says, moving aside for him.

The boy goes over and started to throw some books in the boxes. He takes one of them and looks at the title of the story and the author which happened to his Aiden's mother.

"Your mom was a author right?" Brett asks.

"Yeah...why?" Aiden asks.

"Nothing man, it's just...she made like a lot of money selling them right?"

"Oh, yeah. Aisley loved reading her books. I read some of them but for the most part, her books were for teen girls."

Brett opens the book at the first page and started to read aloud. "To my beloved children, Aiden and Aisley. You two will always be in my heart and be my light. Love mom."

Aiden takes the book from his hand and puts in the box. "Thanks for helping." He says in a sarcastic tone of voice. He lifts the box up and started to walk away, silently crying to himself.

* * *

Aiden goes into the art room and picks up a few of Aisley's sketchbooks and even into the music room to get her flute and cello that she would often play.

To Aiden, it felt like she had just died and now he was coping with a dead relative. That image of his mother being taken away by the brown haired, black aura covered man.

_'A pureblood...a fucking pureblood vampire...' _He thought bitterly to himself. Now baring a greater hatred towards those 'creatures' as he so lightly puts. He's only heard about purebloods from his mother and how they have the ability to actually change a human into a vampire.

_'I want this nightmare to end right now.' _He thinks bitterly to himself as he carries Ai's flute and cello.

* * *

"Aiden, thank you." Aisley says smiling warmly at him and hugging her brother in the car.

"It was nothing sissy," He says using her nickname.

She let's him go and still smiled.

Today was their last day of being in New York, their home, and Ai was just thanking him for bringing her thing home from their school.

Zero was loading the car up with their suitcases and as soon as he was finished, he closes it shut and goes to the driver's side and gets in, started the car and started off for the airport.

As he drove, there was a awkward silence between him and the twins. In fact, that were both sitting in the back. Getting the kids to actually talk to him was a challenge for him since they hardly knew him. The last few weeks was murder on his patience.

* * *

They got on the airplane and it was going to be a long trip.

Aiden decided that it was best get some sleep while he could and Aisley was reading her mother's recent book called, 'Deceived.'

Zero narrowed his lavendar eyes to his daughter who was sitting next to him.

"So, what are you reading?" Zero asked and Aisley was caught off guard by it.

"Oh um...th-this is m-mom's newest book." She says stuttering.

"What's it about?" Zero asks.

"Well...this is the seventh book of the series but th-the overall story about a girl who has a vampire falling in love with her but she has never been in a relationship before and really falls in love with him but there's this head vampire king who tries to win over her and the two vampires start a war over it." Aisley explains, feeling awkward explaining it in the first place.

"Hn." Zero says, making Ai feeling even more insecure being around him.

But as Aisley was asleep that night, Zero got a little curious and goes through Ai's carry-on bag and sees the first book of the Ashley's book series.

The book had the girl on the cover with blonde hair and a teen with light blonde hair so light that it almost look like the color white and white his eyes that glowed red and a protective arm over the girl.

_'Just like me and her...' _Zero thought to himself and started to read.

* * *

_**Branches broke as a young girl was running in the forest wearing a black victorian dress. Her blonde hair was in curls was passed her breast. **_

_**In a clearing, through the fog and the darkness around her, she stops and began shouting, "Zero!...Zero where are you?"**_

_**A silver haired teen wearing a black suit and tie comes into view, wearing a masquerade mask. **_

_**The girl turns to him. "Zero...is that you?" She asks, approaching him. **_

_**"Hai, milady." He says, removing his mask to reveal those amazing eyes of his. **_

_**She runs up to him, hugging him. **_

_**"I've missed you so much." She says, holding back her tears. **_

_**Her holds her close to him. "Gomen nasai, there are no real excuses to keep you waiting for someone like me."**_

_**"Zero...I know you've been busy...fighting in the war...but I don't want to anyone else to get hurt over me..even talking to you know...it's heartbreaking." The girl cried. "I'm not worth anything!"**_

_**Zero places a hand on top of her head and lifts her chin with his other hand, making her luscious blue eyes look at him. "Those are you're father's words running through your head again, you are the most caring, considerate, modest and kindest person I've ever met in my life...and all I can say to summarize my deepest feelings for you are-"**_

_**"Don't say them..." The girl says, covering his mouth. "I...don't want those words to be in heard my my ears by anyone...keep them safe in your heart, where I cannot defile their meaning more than I already have..." She cries. **_

_**The silver haired teen gently removes her hands from his lips, holding them in his own pale hands and he leans down into her ear, saying the forbidden words "I love you."**_

_**The blonde hair girl winces. **_

_**"I love you Ashley Haycraft." Zero says again in his own voice. **_

* * *

Zero wakes up with the book he was reading on his chest. He was still on the airplane with his children and was at a very intense scene in Ashley's book.

For some reason, he replaces the main character's from the story with himself and Ashley and even the 'king' character with Kaname.

He picks up and closes the book and stares at it for a moment, remembering when he and Ashley were teenagers themselves and the time when he wakes her up from a nap after she was reading a book that she had gotten from her mom. (1)

"About time you woke up." Aiden says, snapping Zero out of his thoughts. "I thought I was about to hit you with that book if you wasn't going to wake up." Aiden says.

"Aiden, you shouldn't say things like that." Aisley tells him.

"Well...come on...we're here in Japan." Aiden says in a way much like Zero's. All sulking-like.

They get up in their seats, gto their things and got off the plane.

* * *

(1) This is reference from Welcome to my World, chapter 11

Now they're in Japan. I wonder how this will play out?

Sorry that it was a short chapter.

Please Review ^^


	19. Chapter 19

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: What's Meru Peri? Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To a new reviewer, LucyHeartfilia9109: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To ElheiM: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To my BETA Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for reviewing ^_^ ((By the way, you send me a double review lol))

To Gone in the Wind: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 19

"So tell us again where we're going?"

A impatient dhampir, Aiden asked. He, and his sister, Aisley, are in the back seat of Zero's car as he drove.

"We're going to get you two enrolled in Cross Academy." Zero says, keeping his cool. Actually, Aiden was riding on his last nerve. _'How did Ashley put up with him?'_

"And what's so special about Cross Academy?" Aiden asks, pouting like a child in the back seat.

"It's where you're mother and I got together." Zero says.

"Mom went to this school?" Ai asked.

"That's right...didn't your mother tell you two the story of how we met?" Zero asks.

Ai and Aiden look at each other and then back to their father. "We're...a little 'iffy' on the details." Aiden says.

"And by 'iffy' you mean...?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh...well do you two want to hear the story?" Zero asks.

"No.""Yes." The twins said in unison. Aiden saying no and Aisley saying yes.

"Yes.""No." They said again only reversing their answers.

Zero was confused. _'I know I wasn't like this with Ichiru.' _He thought bitterly to himself.

Zero makes a turn and a familiar campus was in sight.

"Too late now, here we are. Cross Academy." Zero announced.

"Wow...Cross Academy." Aisley says looking out the window.

Aiden was looking out the widow from his side. "Hey wait a minute, is this a boarding school? Where students actually wear uniforms and live on campus?" Aiden asked, about to freak out.

"Yeah, all schools in Japan wear uniforms but this is a school where you live in dorms and such."

Aiden's face went pale. "NANI?"

"Uniforms...you like in those animes that I watch?" Aisley asks and she started to picture herself in a classic sailor uniform. "Wow."

Zero parks the car and gets out along with the twins.

"Okay, we're going to meet the Headmaster." Zero says.

"Headmaster?" Aiden questions. "You mean like...the principal right?" Aiden asks.

"Something like that." Zero answers. "But warning...he can be...a bit silly."

"Silly?" The twins asks in unison.

* * *

Zero and the twins walked up to the headmaster's office and Zero knocks on the door and then opens it.

The man with glasses and his hair in a ponytail looks up.

"Oh Zero, what a wonderful surprise! I was wondering when you would come visit." The man says happily. "Yagari has said that you went to America to try to patch things up with Ashuri" He says in Japanese, making the twin's head spin with confusion.

"Yeah...well...some trouble came up. Such as Kaname and his son showing up. As of this minute, Ashley went missing." Zero says to him in Japanese.

"Oh my goodness! Well...um?" The headmaster turns his eyes over to the blonde twins who were behind their father. "Are those...you're children Zero?" The head master asks standing up.

"Hai...this is Aiden and Aisley." Zero says, pushing them in front of him.

"Oh how KAWAII!" The headmaster says and actually runs up to them and hugging both of them. "It's about time I seen my grandchildren!"

"Grandchildren?" Aisley questions.

"Can't breathe!" Aiden says and the headmaster lets them free out of the massive bear hug.

"Aw, kawaii, you two look just like your mother Ashuri." The headmaster says.

Aisley and Aiden blink. "I don't know what you just said, but I think Ashuri means Ashley." Aiden says.

"Eh?...Do you two know Japanese?" He asks in English.

"Barely." Aisley says.

"Well...you two will be going to school here and Headmaster, I want them in Day Class and them to be guardians." Zero says looking very serious.

"What is a guardian?" Aiden asks.

"Is like being on patrol officer." Kaien says to him. "And you two would have to keep the secret about the Night Class."

"Wait there's a night class?" Aiden questions.

"Like people who can take classes at night?" Aisley asks.

"No Ai-chan, this class is for vampires." Kaien says.

"Vampires?" Ai asks.

"You mean those blood-suckers?" Aiden says with a distasteful sound in his voice.

"Aiden!" Ai says, hushing him.

"Well, yes, it is my goals for vampires and humans to live co-existing among each other." Kaien says with passion is his voice.

Aiden sighs. "And what makes you think it's possible for this ideal world of yours to actually happen?" Aiden asks.

"Well...you two were born weren't you?" Kaien asks.

Ai and Aiden gasps lightly.

"You two who were born from a vampire father and a human mother. I believe if this was possible and vampires and humans can live among each other without question."

* * *

That next day...in Day Class...

Students were whispering around.

"Did you hear? We have transfer student." A female student says to her friends.

"I heard we have two of them and their twins."

"Really, so where are they from?"

"America I heard."

In a few rows down, a girl with reddish, orange hair that was about to her shoulders was sitting by her friend with very long black hair.

"America?" She says with a french accent.

"That's what's going around the school." Her friends says. "At least you won't be the only transfer student here Solita (1)." The black haired girl says.

Solita had on a guardian arm band on her arm and she smirks. "Looks like I'll be doing some showing around to the new students," She says.

A teacher class the class to order.

"Alright everyone, settle down. As you may have heard, we do have some new transfer students here today." The teacher announces. "They don't speak Japanese very well so treat them with the same respect, you would want to receive if you were a new student from a different country." He says.

He goes over to the door, and says to the twins. " Sorry to keep you two waiting but you two can come in now." The teacher lets them in.

Aisley has on the typical day class uniform but with two red ribbons in her hair, one on each side, and Aiden had his uniform on much like Zero did when he was in school.

"Why don't you two introduce yourselves." The teacher says.

Aiden steps up. "Hey, I'm Aiden Haycraft." He says in a calm, cool voice.

Aisley stands right next to him. "And I'm Aisley Haycraft, and it's very nice to meet you." She says in English and bows politely.

"Please take your seat you two and class will begin." The teacher announces and they go and sit right by Solita and her friend, Emiri (2).

* * *

During a break...

"Wow, you are very cute!" A girl says to Aiden as some girl's gathered around him.

Ai was standing outside the crowd, feeling really awkward.

_'Just like in New York.' _she thought to herself.

"Hey." Ai turns around to see Solita and Emiri. "My name is Solita and I'm on the disciplinary committee." She introduces herself.

"And my name is Emiri, and I'm the girl's dorm president." She says.

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Aisley but you can call me Ai." Aisley says.

"So you're from America huh? What part?"

"Oh New York, but I'm half Japanese." Aisley says.

"I've always wanted to visit New York myself one day." Emiri says.

"Oh well I do hope you do, it's very nice but a little noisy during the nights." Ai says making friends.

Solita sees Ai's arm band. "How are you on the disciplinary committee when it's your first day?' She asks.

"Oh well um...it turns out that grandfather is the headmaster of this academy and my father told him to make us members...I sounds silly but that's what happened." Ai says sweat dropping some.

"I see...well it kind looks like your brother an use some help." Solita says pointing over to the crowd of female students.

The turn to the crowd and Aiden couldn't be seen with all the students surrounding him.

"He better get used to them because you should see what happens when we're on patrol tonight Ai." Solita says.

"Oh...really?"

"Hai and this will be you're first night." Solita says.

* * *

(1) She's a famous french singer and she's featured one of Kanon Wakeshima's songs. ^_^

(2) She play the violin and does a song with Solita called 'Tokyo et Paris.'

Thanks for reading and I wonder how the first night on patrol will be?

Please Review ^^


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone and welcome to chapter 20 of Dhampir Knight.

Wow...20 chapters...That's impressive in my book (for me anyway).

Well I have to thank all of my wonderful reviewers for this.

To Sweet and Deadly: Yes, after 19 chapters, they are finally at Cross Academy. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To my BETA Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for beta-ing ^_^

To Lucy-Heartfilia9109: I insist that you please read more. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Thanks for the explanation and for reviewing ^_^

To ElheiM: Well your question will be answered in the this chapter, thanks for reviewing ^_^

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 20

Solita blew on her whistle to get the screaming day class students to clear out of the way.

"Move it PREPS!" She shouted harshly; taking her job very seriously.

Aisley and Aiden, who were watching the orange-haired girl, were shocked and scared at the same time.

"I see you're observing Solita at her work." Emiri says in a monotone of voice. "As you an tell, she doesn't take her job lightly."

"We can tell." Aiden and Ai say in unison, both sweat-dropping.

Aiden shakes out of it and says, "She's feisty."

The black haired girl narrows her eyes over at the siblings. "Shouldn't you two perhaps help her since you both are on the disciplinary committee."

"We were told to watch how it was done." Aiden says. "But I guess I can jump in and save Solita." Aiden sighs and goes through the crowd of girls and drags Solita out.

"Crazy fan girls huh?" Aiden says to Solita.

"I'd say. Filles ventilateur fou." Solita says, saying 'crazy fan girls' in French.

"You speak French?" Aiden asks.

"Oui." She says again, saying 'yes' in French.

"Well...nice to know." Aiden says and then decided to change the subject. "So...what's so special about the night class?" He asks.

The day class girls started to shout out random things about the night class and Solita turns and glares at them, making them back off.

"The night class students have money...and preps love money." She says shrugging and putting her hands in her pockets.

"They're so hot!" A random girl shouted.

"Aido-senpai!" Another girl shouted which but the sound of that name made Aisley and Aiden pale.

_'Ai...do?' _They thought in unison even though they didn't know it.

The gates to the night class opened and the twin's eyes widen.

The thick, black aura that surrounded the night class students felt like it was choking them.

A blonde hair boy walks out first, wearing a familiar childish smile.

"Hello darlings, did you dream about me?" He asks.

"HAI!" The day class students say in unison.

The young vampires was walking out of the gate and the blonde had caught his eye on one particular new female student.

"Well well, it seems like we have a new face in the day class." A light brown-haired boy says and pointed a finger to Aisley.

"Eh?" She blinks twice.

_'Oh...a rarity.' _The blonde boy thought to himself and started to approach the girl.

"Look alive." Emiri nudges her arm and whispered into her ear, making Ai look up and blush in embarrassment.

"Hello my lovely, my name is Kei Aido but you may call me Aido-senpai." He says to Aisley.

"Oh um...I-I-I'm Aisley Haycraft...bu-but you can call me Ai." She stutters, never really talking to someone like this before.

"You must not br from around here," He says and takes her hand, making the other girls scream in envy. "Please, allow me to make you feel right at home." Aido says and was about to kiss her soft hand but a pale, strong hand grabbed his wrist, making him let go.

Aiden Haycraft wore a serious face and squeezed on Aido's wrist.

"Don't ever touch my twin again." He says in a 'don't-fuck-with-me' tone of voice.

"Aiden." Aisley says.

"Gomen nasai, I didn't realize that you and such a lovely lass, would be of the same genetic code." Kei says.

"Now Aido, you shouldn't harass the disciplinary committee." A dark haired boy says to the blonde.

"Kiyoshi?" The twins say in unison in shock.

Aiden let him go and his wrist were throbbing. "So merciless." He pouted and held his wrist.

Solita runs up and blows on her whistle. "Aido-senpai, please go to your class now." She says to him.

Aido pouted. "Oh fine, ruin my fun again huh Solita-chan." He says and started to head for class.

Solita turns over and says to the day class students. "ALL OF YOU BETTER GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS OR I WILL WRITE ALL OF YOU UP!" She says and they all started to fled with fear from the scary girl.

Kiyoshi looks over to the twins. "I'm sorry about Kei...he's...a bit ecstatic at times." He says. "Well...I better be on my way. I'll make sure the night class behaves themselves today." He says smiling, much like Kaname's at Ai and he heads off to class with the other night class students.

* * *

Later that night...Solita and Ai were on patrol together.

"Sorry about you're brother being by himself on his first night, the other guy who I work with is sick so I've been kinda covering for him." Solita says to Ai.

"Oh...gomen nasai...I hope he'll feel better soon, I would really like to meet him." Ai says in a caring smile.

Solita goes through her pocket and pulls out a box of pocky and sticks three of them in her mouth, letting them stick out.

She smiled some and decided to tease Aisley a little. "Someone's got a boyfriend." She taunted playfully at Aisley.

"Wh-wh-who? M-m-me?" Ai asks, shakening a bit and pointing to herself.

Solita nodded. "Seems like it if you're on first name terms with the president of the night class. How did you two meet anyway?"

"Oh...well I met Kiyoshi when he was in New York a few weeks ago." Aisley says.

"Oooooh so that's where he went." Solita says, eating her pocky.

"What do you mean?" Ai asks.

"At first, I thought that he was just getting a free 'va-kay' but I guess not." Solita says substituting the word vacation with 'va-kay.'

"Oh...so Solita...I've noticed that you're not from Japan either...may I ask what country you're from?" Aisley asks politely.

"I'm from France...more specially, Paris." Solita answers.

"Paris! Oh wow!" Ai says in amazement. "So what's it like there?"

Solita looks at the ground and started to kick a few pebbles on the ground. "Well...Paris is kinda like the stuff around here." She says. "Language is different so and I'm a heifer, like you." She says looking at Ai.

"What's a heifer?" She asks.

"When you're half of something. Like you're half Japanese and half American. I'm Half Japanese and half French." She says.

"I get it now." Ai says.

They've been walking around the campus for a few minutes now and all seemed peacefully and quiet.

"Hey Aisley...you know about the Night class right?" Solita asks.

"You mean their secret? Hai." Ai replied.

"Okay...just checking...so...are you a hunter?" Solita asks.

"No...why?"

"Your bother, Aiden, can give off that scary vibe whenever he wants too. What about him?" Solita asks.

"Well...he is kinda...My father is one thought." Ai says.

"Whose your father? Maybe I know him." Solita says, being a huntress herself.

"His name is Zero Kiryu."

Solita's eyes widen and she turns in front of her. "THE ZERO KIRYU? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" She asks.

"Yes." Ai answers.

"Wow! I never knew he had any children, especially around my age!" Solita says, going into her very own fan girl mode. She was a huge Zero fan and really couldn't believe that she had just befriended her idol's daughter.

Soon, Solita started to compare Zero with Aiden and noticed a HUGE smiliarites between the two. She face started to go red and was going into 'lala' land.

Ai stood there, looking at Solita strangely.

"Solita...Solita..." Aisley says, trying to snap her out of her daydream.

* * *

With Aiden...

He was leaning against a tree and he closed his eyes

_Aiden opens his eyes to see the sun in the sky and a nice warm breeze instead of a cold air. _

_'What the?...How did this happen?' He asks himself. _

_"Something wrong?" Aiden looks up and sees his father, Zero looking down beside him. _

_Aiden looks down and sees a beautiful young girl who looks a lot like Aisley but without the Japanese traits. _

_"Mom?" Aiden asks. _

_The young version of Ashley shakes her head no. "I'm fine Zero, really." She smiled at him. _

_"What the hell is going on?" Aiden asks out loud but no one paid any attention to him. _

_Zero sat down next to Ashley and he loosens his tie some. "So you say."_

_Ashley turns her to him. "Well...what do you think is wrong with me?" She asks. _

_"I know everything." Zero replied. _

_Ashley giggled and Aiden raised a eyebrow. _

_"You don't know EVERYTHING!" She exclaims. _

_"Everything wrong with you." _

_"Like what mister know-it-all." Ashley says. Aiden smirked, watching the scene play out. _

_"Your cat died a few nights ago." Zero stated. _

_Aiden's smirk faded and Ashley's eyes widen and she gasps. _

_"And your dad gives you problems, and not to mention that you must thinking about Yagari sensei's offer." Zero finishes. _

_"Are you a stalker?" Ashley asks. _

_Aiden eyes widen at her question. _

_"Excuse me?" Zero asked her._

_"That would be the only way would would have known that I have problems with my dad and the fact that my cat died." Ashley's voice raised. "YOU'RE A STALKER ZERO KIRYU!" She got up from where she stood and pointed a finger at him. _

Aiden opened his eyes again and it felt like he had taken a breathe in over a few minutes.

He wondered how he was able to see that or was that just a dream that he had.

"First night on the job and you're already sleeping."

Aiden looks over and sees Kiyoshi Kuran.

"What the hell do you want?" Aiden asks.

"I see being in my territory doesn't make you flinch a bit." Kiyoshi says.

"Territory? What are you some type of animal?" Aiden asks.

"My point is that you're very far away from home."

"So what? one thing about man is that we're able to adapt." Aiden says, meaning, 'if you want to fight me, then go ahead and try because I can kick your ass.'

"So what are you because you're no man. You're not even a beast." Kiyoshi says.

Aiden raises a eyebrow. "What are you talking about! Speak English!"

Kiyoshi sighed since Aiden was being difficult. "Vampires are beasts. Human is man. A Dhampir...what you are...is a rarity."

"Rarity...how so?"

"They are no other dhampirs around. They're was only one other dhampir in history but due to some poor accident, he became a level E and was killed." Kiyoshi says.

"What's a level E?"

"When humans turned into vampires lose control of their thirst and become monsters." Kiyoshi explained. "And funny fact...this dhampir's name...was also name Aidan."

Aiden's flinched some at the thought of him becoming a monster.

"Say...Aiden...quick question...do you want your mommy?" Kiyoshi taunted and Aiden's eyes widen.

He pulls out his knife and turned to face Kiyoshi but to see that he vanished out of thin air.

"YOU BASTARD! IF I FIND YOU ALONE, I'LL KILL YOU!" Aiden shouted angrily into the night.

* * *

Wow...

Oh and that memory was in Welcome to my World.

Please Review ^^


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone and welcome back.

Sorry I couldn't update soon, I had a cold and I was putting up a new story and updating a few chapters for other stories, not to mention I have one more final left till I switch classes...

but I'm back ^_^

Sorry that the chapter is kinda short.

Also...I'm almost at 100 reviews! This calls for a dance! *Dancing in background*

To I'mthenewCAKEPIG: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To LucyHeartfilia9109: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To my BETA and new Co-Author, Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for the review ^_^

To ElhieM: Okay...About Aiden...he (and Aisley) have powers like most vampires do. Aiden's can see memories of people he cares about the most (for example: his mom) and Aisley's will be revealed soon. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To a new reviewer, jxaxlxs: Thanks for reading my other story and this one. Also, thanks for reviewing ^_^

To Sweet and Deadly: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To Gone in the Wind: Thanks for reviewing (in Japanese XD)

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 21

"Oh my darling grandchildren, Please, have some more food." The headmaster chimed happily as he started to feed Aiden and Aisley.

It was now breakfast time and Kaien wanted to serve his 'gandchildren' their first offical breakfast in Japan with him.

The twins look at the food questionably, having never seen...this kind of food much before.

Aiden takes a chopstick and stabs it, starting to eat.

"Aiden, you son't know how to eat with chopsticks?" Kaien asks, seeing the boy.

"No I do...it's just easier this way." Aiden answers and looks over to his sister who wasn't eating.

"Something wrong?" He asks.

"Oh nothing..." Aisley says, perking up and started to eat.

Aiden was actually thinking about what happened last night with Kiyoshi and how pissed off it made him.

"Okay you two, smile!"

"Hm?" Ai says and both her and Aiden turn to the camera that Kaien had and there was a flash. "There, now I have a picture of my grandchildren." He says in a joyful mood.

Aiden and Aisley lean over to each other while Kaien was kinda babbling to himself.

"How's he our grandpa again?" Aiden asks.

"Um...he took dad in when he was younger I believe."

"Okay so adoption." Aiden says. "Gotcha because it doesn't look like dad and this guy are from the same gene-pool." Aiden says.

"What are you two talking about?" Kaien asks.

The twins sit up straight and says. "Oh nothing! We were commenting that nice apron you are wearing." Aiden says, thinking on the spot.

"NEKO!" Ai says, referring to the cute kitty on the apron.

"Aww. You are so adorable Aisley! Oh I wish your mother would have send me some pictures of you and Aiden when you two were babies~" Kaien says in a bubbly way.

Aiden and Aisley sweat dropped.

"Well...it's almost time for your classes to start so I would hurry of I were you two." Kaien says.

"Oh right." Aiden says standing up. "Come on Ai."

"Hai. Thanks for the meal grandpa," Ai says and both of the twins left the room.

* * *

The class went on as usual and it was soon evening again. Eventually, one night became a week and a week became a few months and before anyone knew it, the twins had stayed in Japan in over two months.

The routines were becoming natural for them and then...something happened.

Aiden was by himself on duty one night. Aisley was with Solita and the other guy who was a guardian was on the other side of the campus.

Aiden's eyes were red and his breathing hitched. The blonde was sitting under a tree, knees up and covering his face.

He was realizing that...he's been there without his mom for a few months and he or Aisley haven't heard anything yet. It was frustrating knowing that someone you cared about was missing...but to act like nothing was wrong...was just painful.

* * *

With Aisley and Solita...

"Something wrong Ai?" Solita asks.

"Kinda..." Ai replies in a sadden tone.

"What is it?"

The two girls were on their way to the headmaster's office for whatever reason and Ai was looking a little down.

"It's Aiden's and mine birthday tomorrow." Ai says.

"Oh happy birthday, who will you be?" Solita asks.

"16."

"Cool...but what's wrong with that?" Solita asks.

"Well...My mom's been missing for a while and...it's doesn't feel like a birthday if she's not around." Aisley replies.

Solita puts a arm around Aisley and let's her lean on her shoulder as they walked. "I'm sorry...my mom died when I was younger so I now what's it like to not have her around." She says.

"Well...I guess the good news is that my dad's going to take Aiden and me out for a birthday dinner." Aisley tried to think on the positive.

"Zero's coming to that school? Can I meet him?" Solita asks.

"Um...sure I guess." Ai says sweat dropping some.

"Great!...Oh...I'm sorry, I know you're in a crummy mood." Solita says.

"It's okay. I just need to not lose hope!" Ai says, smiling some and trying to be cheerful again.

"That's the spirit and look, we're here." Solita says and knocks on the door.

"Come in." The headmaster's voice rang through and Solita opens the door.

"Hello headmaster." Solita says and her and Ai enter the room.

There was a young man in the office besides the headmaster.

Ai saw the thick black aura that was of the man and noticed that he was a pureblood right off the bat.

"Ladies, this is Kaname Kuran, he's visiting the school and I would appreciate if you escorted him to the Night dorms." Kaien says.

"I've already told you headmaster, I don't nees anyone to escort me." The man says kindly.

_'Kuran?...' _Ai thought to herself and that sounded familiar. _'He's...Kiyoshi's father?'_

"Nonsense, you are a guest here Kaname." The headmaster says.

"I'm Solita sir." The orange haired girl says, introducing herself.

"Oh and I'm Aisley." Ai says.

"Well...thank you Headmaster, now I will be off to see my son." Kaname says and looks over at the two young ladies.

Then it hit her...

"Kaname Kuran." Ai speaks. "You knew my mother right?" Aisley asks.

Kaname turns his head and looks down at Aisley but all he could see was Yuki's face.

"Yes...I knew her...but I don't know what happened to her." He says.

"That's funny...because I didn't say that anything happened to her," Ai says.

"Word got around that she was missing, I'm sorry for you and your brother, Aisley." Kaname says and the girls took Kaname to the Moon Dorms.

* * *

Aiden pulls out his mother's knife. Remembering the day she gave it to him. It was his thirteen birthday and he was so happy to be able to be trusted with it. Normally, things like this, were given to sons by their fathers but since Zero wasn't around, his mother's was the next best thing.

No...it WAS the best thing to him.

He switches the blade out...and before he could think twice, he brought his wrist out.

"I won't do that if I were you." A voice says and he looks up, making his eyes widen.

The girl before him was about his age and had on a long dress with a long sleeve shirt underneath...but there was no question that she was...

"Mom..." Aiden whispered.

* * *

Ashley's back! And she's a teenager again!

Please Review ^^


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone! And welcome to Dhampir Knight.

I'm actually kinda pissed off because some stuff happened and I'm just sooo mad right now.

But I'm trying to calm down and writing usually helps me calm down. thrift

To LucyHeartfilia9109: Thanks for the review ^_^

To jarthrift: Thanks for the review ^_^

To The Silver Magician of Chaos: Thanks for the review ^_^

To Sweet and Deadly: It will be explain later but something like that. Aiden won't be a cutter (sorry emos) and I have over a 100 reviews now which makes me happy ^_^

To my BETA and co-author, Black Thorn Angel: Sure I can help you with your story ^_^

To animegirl1994: Thanks for the review ^_^

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: You can read me like a book...expect of the whole Kiyoshi fiancee thing... Thanks for the review ^_^

To special-rock: Thanks for your review from chapter nine...nice to know that someone thinks that Aiden is a sexy beast like his father...

To ElhieM: Yeah it's really Ashley. Thanks for the review ^_^

To Gone in the Wind: I don't get what you mean...'U like my lan?'...I don't understand...but thanks for reviewing ^_^

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 22

The girl turns her head some, being confused.

"Mom?..." She looks down and started to blush. "Oh I guess you can tell...can you?" She says, blushing and feeling embarrassed.

Aiden raises a eyebrow. "Can tell what?" He asks with the blade still close to his wrist.

Teenage Ashley kneels down. "You shouldn't have this here." She says and gently takes the knife from Aiden and looks at it, recognizing it. "Hey...this was mine..."

"Yeah...I know..." Aiden says.

"I lost it a while ago...but you shouldn't cut yourself with it...I've learned my lesson already from that." She says, closing it.

"Wait...what?" Aiden asks, never knowing that his mom used to cut.

"Yeah...a while ago...I was really depressed and I guess...I just did it to feel better." She admits and sits down in front of him, on her knees. "But you shouldn't cut because it won't make you feel any better for what ever problem you may have." Ashley says, sounding a lot like Aisley right now. "Oh I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't be in your business without properly introducing myself. My name is Ashley Hay- Oops! I mean, it's Kuran now."

Aiden's eyes widen. "Ashley...Kuran?" He asks.

"Yeah...or it will be soon...I'm engaged." She says blushing some. "So um...what's your name?" She asks.

Aiden just looked at like 'what the hell just happened.' "I'm Aiden Haycraft," He replied.

"Haycraft? That was my last name!" She says.

"Where did you think I got it from?" Aiden asks.

"Wait...I'm confused...are you a cousin or something?" Ashley asks.

"No!" Aiden raised his voice. "I'm your son...you don't remember me? Or Aisley?" Aiden asks.

Ashley looked scared but laughs some. "Um...no I'm sorry..but I can't be your mother...I have my own child to look after soon." She says and rubs the base of her stomach.

Aiden was on the verge of freaking the fuck out. "You want to come with me for a minute?" He asks, trying to hold in his anger.

"Oh...um...I would but I'm suppose to meet my fiancee soon, we came to visit someone here. Kaname is the dorm President of the night class." Ashley smiled.

It was then he realized that the her age wasn't the only thing that changed about Ashley...

"How old are you?" Aiden asks.

"I'm 15...but I'll be 16 soon." Ashley smiled.

"I see..." Aiden says...sighing.

The was a number of things he could do but to really convince his mother that she was his mother was going to take a lot of hard work. But then...something came to his mind.

"How far along are you in your pregnancy...if it's not too much to ask." Aiden asks.

"I'm about 15 weeks along...so about my fourth month...I think." Ashley says.

"Oh...thanks..." Aiden says. He was mad, pissed and just...sad. It hurts him that his mother didn't recognize him...but what about Ai? She would be so crush to hear that. He didn't want to hurt his sissy.

Ashley smiled. "Don't look so sad Aiden...Aiden...that's a nice name..." Ashley smiled. "I've always liked that name.

_'Duh...that's why you gave me that name...' _Aiden thought to himself.

"Do you mind if I name my child that if I have a boy." Ashley asks him.

"Actually...I kinda do..." Aiden replied. It would be awkward to have a silbling the same name as you.

"Oh...okay then."

* * *

"Here you are sir." Solita says as the approached the night dorms.

"Thank you ladies." Kaname says and walks into the dorms. Ai didn't even really look the pureblood in the eyes but she did look sad.

Solita and Aisley started to walk back and Solita wraps a arm around Aisley shoulders. "Okay, tell big sister Solita what's wrong?" She says. The past few months, Solita was the 'big sister' role to Aisley.

"Nothing...I'm just a little tired..." Ai says not meaning to lie, but to have anyone worry about her. Her cheeks were red and Ai looked kinda pale.

Solita takes her wrist and feels Ai's forehead and felt that it was warm. "You're burning up...if you're sick..take it easy." Solita says.

"Gomen nasai...I always get fevers when I'm near vampires...you know that right?" Ai says.

"Yeah..." Solita says and been wondering about something. "Have you ever heard of the twin's curse?"

"Twin curse? No I haven't what's that?"Aisley says.

"...It's just that...there are no twins actually born into Hunter families and if so...one twin is weaker than the other." Solita says.

Aisley didn't say anything..._'One twin weaker than the other...huh?' _

"And one day, one twin will devour the other."

"My brother would never eat me!" Ai shouted.

"I never said he would...I was just letting you know because other hunters will be expecting that out of you and Aiden." Solita says.

"That's awful...I think I need to lay down...I'm starting to see things." Ai says.

Solita raises a eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I think a girl who looks like my mom is walking over here." Ai says and indeed, Ashley was walking over here.

Solita looks over. "Her? But she's like...our age..." Solita says. "You must be getting sick Ai." Solita says.

"Excuse me?" Ashley says, approaching them. "Did Kaname Kuran pass through here?" She asks.

"Uh we just escorted him inside." Solita replies.

"Oh okay than thank you." Ashley smiled.

Aisley senses something...something really unusual. Her blue eyes narrowed down to the bulge of the teen's stomach. A energy...but it feels a lot like...

"So you two are guardians? I used to be but not anymore." Ashley spoke up.

"Oh that's interesting. I'm Solita, and this is my partner, Ai." Solita says referring to Aisley.

"It's very nice to meet you two." Ashley says with a smile. "Well...I better get inside, again it was nice meeting you two." Ashley bowed slighty and goes to the moon dorms.

Aisley looked back and knows that that was her mother.

"Solita...that WAS my mother." Aisley stated.

"Ai, let's get to bed." Solita says.

"I know that is...I just do." Ai says as Solia escorted her to her room.

* * *

Ashley walks in to the moon dorms and sees Kaname with some of the night class students who were giving her the stink eye.

Ashley was still human and in the vampire world, being with a human with a serious 'realtionship' it was consider disgraceful. Kaname didn't care and Ashley was his 'woman' then no one could do anything about it unless they killed her...but that would mean starting a war with a pureblood and you know you would lose.

"Hi Kaname." Ashley smiled sweetly and Kaname wraps a arm around Ashley, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks her.

"If you are then I guess I am." Ashley says.

"Great." Kaname says and turns to the other vampires in the room. "I'll be taking my leave now," Kaname says and the night class students bowed in respect expect for Kiyoshi who was on the second level of the dorms, looking down at them.

Kaname and Ashley turn to leave and soon enough, left campus.

* * *

"Kaname...I feel kinda nauseous." Ashley says while they were in the car. Kaname and Ashley were in the back of a black car with a driver, driving the car.

"Would you feel better if you rested your head on my lap, so you can lay down." Kaname asks.

"May I?" She says and Kaname gently smiled at her, nodding some.

Ashley gently smiled and shift some so that she could rest her head some in his lap.

"Do you feel better now?" He asks in a caring voice.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah..thank you." She says in a softer tone of voice.

Kaname started to brush his fingers lightly through Ashley's soft, blonde hair.

He had changed Ashley's age, making her forgetting the last sixteen years of her life. Ashley looked like she did when she was fifthteen. Not only that, her personality has also shifted from being someone who spoke her mind and be 'tough' to a soft spoken, gentler person.

A ring was around Ashley's left ring finger. It was golden and with a nice diamond on it.

Her new engagement ring Kaname had given her.

From what Ashley knew, Zero never loved her, Zero wasn't her true lover, Aiden and Ai were not kids and that she loved Kaname with all her heart.

She was soon asleep in Kaname's lap and Kaname smiled, much like he did when he was around Yuki.

* * *

Aiden knocks on Aisley's dorm room door but to find Solita answer it.

"Oh Aiden...I wasn't expecting to see you." Solita says.

"Same here...Ai is in here right?" He asks.

"Oh, yeah, she's just resting...she's have a fever." Solita says, letting him in.

"Oh really..." Aiden says and looks over to his sister in her bed, sleeping soundly.

"Is there any reason why you're here Aiden...and with a pillow perhaps?" Solita asks, pointing to his pillow.

"I was going to ask her if I could sleep in the stare bed for tonight." Aiden replies.

"Why? What's wrong with yours?" Solita asks.

Aiden's eyes narrowed away from Solita. "Well..."

(Flashback...about five minutes ago...)

_Aiden was brushing his teeth when he started to hear some things..._

_He turned around and sees that on his bed...Zero holding his mother bridal style, kissing her. _

_"Huh?" Aiden says and Zero lays Ashley on the bed. _

_'Oh no...they're we're making out in this room? What next?' Aiden thought to himself._

_"Ahh~" He hears his mother moan._

_"Shh, be quiet." Zero tells her. _

_"...What are you doing?" Ashley had asked. _

_"I said be quiet." Zero said to her as he slide his hand in Ashley's shirt. _

_Aiden's eye widen in horror...a kid shouldn't see their parents make-out and 'getting busy.' _

_He covers his eyes like a child would and tried to make it go away. Saying 'lala' over and over again in his head. _

_"Zero..." Ashley said. _

_"This may hurt but you'll feel nothing from pleasure afterwards...I'm going in okay." Aiden heard those words. _

_'What is he talking about?'_

_"Going in wh-" Ashley asked before screaming some, making Aiden look up and seeing his parents...doing it!_

_"Ahhhhh! ZERO WHAT ARE YOU-" Ashley was cut off by Zero putting his hand on her mouth. _

_"I told you to be quiet." Zero snapped at Ashley, scaring her by the look in her eyes. _

_Aiden couldn't believe it...his mother was raped and that's how he and Ai was made._

_"I'm sorry...but...this is your going away present from me...please accept it." Zero says before leaning into his mother's ear. _

_Aiden couldn't hear what they had said but Zero started to thrust in and out of Ashley. _

_"Faster!...Please go faster...and harder." Ashley moaned out loudly. _

_Aiden felt like gagging, forget about it being raped. _

_Aiden then had enough brains to go out the door and run like hell. _

(End flashback)

"Yeah...it's bug infested." Aiden says, thinking about an excuse.

"Oh well...come in I guess." Solita says, letting him in.

Aiden comes in and puts his pillow on the spare bed and flops himself on the bed.

"So how have you been Aiden?" Solita asks.

"...Okay I guess." He says thinking about how his day had went.

"It's your birthday today isn't it?" Solita asks.

Aiden looks over at the digital clock and it was passed midnight already. "Yeah...I guess it is." Aiden says.

Solita smiled some at the teen. Aiden was calm and cool and had a fuuny sense of humor about him.

The orange head girl goes over and sits on bed, right by him.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire Aiden and Aisley. Joyeux anniversaire." Solita sang 'happy birthday' to them in French. (The whole song is sang like 'Happy birthday to you' in English).

Aiden didn't know what she was singing till he recongined the tone and heard his and Ai's name.

"You have a nice voice." He comments and falls asleep.

Solita was blushing and her heart was beating really fast.

_'Oh my...I think I'm in love.'_

* * *

Aww...isn't that sweet? Sorry for the late update.

Please Review ^^


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everyone and welcome to Dhampir Knight.

I'm super sorry I haven't updated in a while and I know you all have been very patient with me.

Well...I had school and I have other stories to work on...

So anyway, please don't think I forgot about my lovely reviews

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Thanks for the review ^_^

To my BETA and Co-author, Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for the review ^_^

To animegirl1994: Thanks for the review ^_^

To ElheiM: That sounds really embarrassing! In the grocery store none the less? I wouldn't be able to show my face ever again (I live in a small town and everyone knows each other DX). Well thanks for the review ^_^

To laughingwillows06: Thanks so much for reviewing ^_^

Warnings! A bit of OOCness for Kaname's character here.

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 23

"Hi dad." Ai says, smiling.

"O tanjō-bi omedetōgozaimasu, Eiden, Ai." Zero says in a uncharacteristic manner.

Aiden and Ai, who were standing next to each other, blinked in utter confusion at what Zero was saying and acted.

"Eh?" That asked in unison.

"I said 'Happy Birthday Aiden and Ai...' today is your birthday right?" Zero asks.

"Hai, it's our birthday," Aiden says.

"Why did you call me Eiden?" Aiden asks.

"Eiden is your name in Japanese, I thought you knew."

Aiden started to shake his head slowly, meaning 'no.'

This was Zero's first time celebrating the twin's birthday and since Ashley wasn't there to help in anyway, he really wanted this birthday to be special for them.

"Okay you two, let's get going." Zero says.

Aiden and Aisley were about to follow them when someone shouted, "Wait you three~!"

Ai, Aiden and Zero turned around and there was a flash.

"Got it!"

Kaien Cross had taken a picture of his first picture with the twins.

"Kaien? What the hell?" Zero asks in annoyance.

"This is the first picture that I have with you with your children you should be happy!" Kaien says in a cheerful tune.

How could Zero be happy? His love, the mother of his children, is missing. He's spend all of this time searching and hunting level E's.

They get in the car and Zero drove off.

* * *

In a run-down looking mansion, in the basement, panting sounds can be heard from behind a closed door.

Ashley was on her side, her face pale but her cheeks where red and Kaname looking down worriedly at her, holding her hand.

With his other hand, he feels her forehead. "You're burning up Ashley." He tells her.

"I don't feel well Kaname." Ashley informs him in a weak voice and tightens her hold on his hand. "I feel like I'm going to be sick..." She informs him.

Kaname slowly helps her up and gets a trash bin for her and she immediately puts her head in and throws up.

This was bad, Ashlyn was just the same way when she was pregnant...

"Ashley...do you think you can stay awake for a little bit?" Kaname asks her, placing a hand on her back and rubbed softly on it.

Ashley looks up at him with watery eyes. "I'll try to..."

He sets the trash bin down and gently lifts up Ashley; holding her bridal style.

She wore a lavendar night gown that covers her all the down to her feet and with long sleeves.

The blonde girl shivered some and snuggles to Kaname in the attempts for warmth. Her arms rested over her budging stomach some.

Kaname carries her upstairs to the car and has a driver take them to the hospital.

* * *

Zero took the twins to a restaurant where he and Yuki used to go to a lot when they were in the town. The twins were sitting on one side of the both, looking at Zero, wondering what he was going to do.

So far, it was pretty quiet.

_'This is awkward...' _Zero thought to himself.

_'This is the best he can do?' _Aiden thought to him, resting his elbow on the table and looked completely bored.

Ai was looking at the floor. _'There is a bug on the floor...it's so gross...maybe I should say something...' _Ai thought to herself.

A foot suddenly crushed the bug. _'Aww...poor bug...'_Ai thought to herself and looks up at the person who killed the bug. The guy looked scary with his one eye and scary aura around him and she gulps nervously.

The man puts a hand on Zero's head and leans down. "Yo."

"Yagari? What are you doing here?" Zero asks his old sensei.

Aiden jumps up some. "Sorry, I started to fall asleep." He mumbles and sees the guy. "Why is there a cowboy here?" He asks, noticing his hat.

"A cowboy huh?" Yagari asks and leans forward to the boy. "This your boy Zero?"

"Yeah, that's Aiden and the girl is my daughter, Aisley." Zero says.

"Aisley and Aiden huh?" Yagari says and narrows his eye to Ai who was trying not to look at him.

"Oh...I see...and I remember hearing something about-"

"Shh!" Zero says, knowing that he was going to bring up Ashley and thinking about her would make all three of them depressed.

"Okay then." Yagari says and sits down next to Zero.

* * *

Ashley laid in the hospital bed with a oxygen mask over her face and a few nurses looking her over. A doctor was currently talking to Kaname about her condition.

"Her body is very weak right now...we don't know what caused it but it seems like when she goes into labor in a few months, it will mostly likely be premature and there is a small chance that both her and the baby will survive." The doctor informs.

"I see...and what are the chances of the child only surviving...and Ashley's?" Kaname asks.

"The child, twenty percent and the mother is at ten percent now..." The doctor informs. "But the numbers can change, that all depends on Ashley's strength." The doctor informs.

"Can I just see her please?" Kaname asks.

"Of course..." the doctor says and Kaname goes into Ashley's room where she was asleep with IVs and a mask over her face.

Her baby bump wasn't visible with her blanket covering her.

All Kaname could think about was that he couldn't lose his beloved again.

* * *

Aiden was looking out the window of the restaurant and he could get his mother out of his head.

He figured he had to say something...or at least tell Zero...er...his father about it. After all, she was pregnant and that would be his younger sibling after all.

He narrows his eyes over and started to see a memory but it wasn't like any of the ones that he's had in the passed.

He saw Zero and some girl with brown hair that was short.

He quickly shook that off and wonder 'what the fuck' to himself.

"So have you two killed a vamp yet?" Yagari asked the twins.

That got Aiden's attention.

"I have...Ai hasn't." Aiden replies.

"Really? I see Ashley has taught you something about killing vampires then." Yagari says. "Ashley was my student when she first came here." He says.

"Cool." Aiden says.

Aisley wasn't interest in this conversation...in fact...she didn't even want to hear it.

"Excuse me." Ai says getting up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Zero asks.

"Bathroom." Aisley says and heads to the lady's room.

* * *

"Dad...I know where mom is..." Aiden says to Zero.

"Really? Where?"

"...She's a teenager again dad...and she can't remember me or Aisley..." Aiden says. "And also...she's pregnant..."

Zero's eyes widen. "Do you know...how far along she is?" He asks in a calm manner.

"She told about fifteen weeks."

Zero graped hold of the table. "Oh shit..."

"What?" Aiden asks. "She says the child is her fiance's."

"No it isn't...it's impossible." Zero says and holds his head. "That's mine child...that's you blood sibling not you half." Zero says to Aiden. "We need to rescue her soon."

* * *

Ashley wakes up in the hospital and was really confused.

_'Man...how much did I drink last night?' _She asked herself and looks over to see Kaname.

"Kaname?...What's going on?" Ashley asks and noticed that her stomach was bigger. "What the?"

"It's alright Ashley, you're sick and you need your rest." Kaname tells her in a soothing voice.

"Kaname? Am I pregnant?" Ashley asks. "WHAT THE HELL? Where's Zero? And the twins?" Ashley says remembering everyone expect for the past few months.

"Ashley you need to stay calm," Kaname couldn't really believe it, she remembers everything but she still was in no condition to be moving around a lot.

Only thinking about getting away from him at the moment, Ashley takes her IV stand and whacked him across the head with it.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted and slips on some shoes and ripping everything that was connecting to her off and getting as far away from Kaname as she could get_._

Yeah! Ashley's free! But what will happen to her now? Will she find Zero or will Kaname get to her first?

* * *

I also need help with suggestions with baby gender and names again DX

Please Review ^^


	24. Chapter 24

Hey everyone. I know that your all happy that Ashley is freed from Kaname but the question also lingers 'what had happened to Ashley in the first place?'

Well...it's all answered in the next chapter but I think you'll like this chapter a lot!

To Gone in the Wind: I'm sorry if you think this is weird. Thanks for the review ^_^

To ElheiM: Thanks for the review ^_^

To my BETA and Co-Author, Black Thorn Angel: Basically, it was a ancient potion he used XD like in the chapter, he made a mixture with his blood in it and gave to Ashley at a point where she was semi-conscious and with his powers, made her young again. Thanks for the review ^_^

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Len? That would be kinda awkward because Ashley's and Aisley's middle name is Lynn and they are pronounced the does Kazuki mean? Thanks for the review ^_^

To Mirria1: Thanks for the review ^_^

To Sweet and Deadly: Thanks for the review ^_^

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 24

Ashley felt nauseous as she ran...well...more like walking fast now. She was really confused and really...well...scared.

She was in small town, one of which seemed to be kinda familiar to her though she couldn't put her finger on it.

It had been at full two hours since her escape and she was trying her best to not be found.

The blonde looks at up at a window and sees her reflection and sees that she was...younger! She looked fifteen or rather, sixteen since she was pregnant.

_'Pregnant...I'm pregnant...' _Ashley thought to herself and felt really scared now.

People started to stare at her because she was still in hospital clothes from when she was on the hospital and looked like she was having a mental breakdown by the way she was looking at her own reflection.

_'The last thing I remember was...at Ashli's party...' _She thought to herself and started to walk away from the window and had a look of dispare in her eyes.

Her hand was resting on her stomach and that made her think about her children, Aiden and Aisley.

Her eyes widen at the cruel thought that she had left them...and not only them, but to Zero...she...betrayed him.

* * *

Ashley was in a alley way now, sitting against a brick wall. The sun was starting to set now and soon, Kaname would be able to find her much more easily.

She pushes that thought to the side and tries to remember what has happened.

_'I...remember...a little...Kaname was there...and I remember a plane...' _She thought but her head started to hurt trying to remember. _'How long has it been since that party?' _

She didn't have a cell phone with her so she couldn't call anyone or even her ipod to help her relax.

"Zero...I'm so sorry..." Ashley whispers to herself. "And to you...little one..." She says talking about her unborn child. "I'm your mother and I'm sorry for not thinking about you right now..." Ashley whispers, apologizing to her babe.

The sound of a trash can crashing to the ground snaps Ashley out of her sorrow and her looks around to see a black cat with a little white diamond spot on its forehead.

"Phew...just a kitty..." She says in relief and the cat started to approach Ashley cautiously. "Come here Kitty, I won't hurt you." She says in a soft voice and extends her hand out some.

The cat rubs its head against Ashley's hand and started to pur. It gave Ashley some form of comfort, something she really needed right now.

Ashley started to pull back her hand and the kitten, thinking she was playing with it, extended its paw and scratches Ashley's finger, making her bleed some.

"Ow." Ashley pulls back quickly and looks at the blood dripping from her cut.

It stung some like most cuts would but seeing blood...made her remember something that had happened...

_Ashley opened her eyes some and sees Kaname cut his finger from his finger and puts it some mixture. _

Ashley groans some and holds her head. "It hurts...it hurts." She mumbles under her breathe.

The cat fleds and Ashley tries to get up but a pain went through her from her stomach, making her slide down the tough texture of brick.

"There you are Ashley."

Ashley froze in her spot, knowing that voice very well.

She looks up and sees Kaname.

"No...no Kaname whatever it is...ju-just stay away..." Ashley says panting in pain.

He ignores her and goes over and kneels in front of her.

Doing something so unlike him, he takes her finger and kisses it, healing the cut and also taking in the sweet scent of her blood.

Ashley was surprised and terrified at the same time.

"Wh-why?" She choked out.

"Because I love you." Kaname replies.

"No...I mean...after everything...and what happened...Kaname...I'm scared..." Ashley admits. "I want my family and my life back...and this child...is it..yours?" She was scared to ask but she did.

Kaname had never seen Ashley like this before.

"Yes, the child is mine." Kaname says, truth was, he wasn't able to tell yet if it was or Zero's because what Ashley didn't know was...well...that!

"Oh...god." Ashley cried. "I-I don't remember sl-sleeping with you." Ashley says.

Kaname started to lift Ashley off the ground bridal style and she started to protest.

"Stop Kaname! Let me go!" Ashley says and started to weakly pound her fist into him.

He puts a hand on her, cupping her cheek and this made her stop and he can feel the tears roll off her face.

"Ka...kana..." Ashley couldn't finish saying his name. Either from fear or just being unable to finish. "I'm sorry...but I love Zero...I..will always have him in my heart...no matter what." Ashley says to the pureblood king.

Kaname ignored her feelings for Zero. One thing that he kept saying to himself.

_'Ashlyn...I want you...I need you...and I won't lose you ever again.' _He leans down and kisses Ashley on the lips and Ashley's blue eyes widen, finding harder to push him off.

Kaname trails his kiss from her fruitful to her collarbone.

"No Kaname...don't..." Ashley pleaded.

The pureblood's eyes glowed red and when he opened his mouth, his fangs were protuding from his lips.

"Please don't-" Ashley was cut off by his tongue which licked her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

Ashley shut her eyes and braced herself for it. _"Zero...I'm so sorry..."_

Kaname bites down on Ashley's neck and she screams.

* * *

Aisley gasps and suddenly smells blood. She was in the restroom washing her hands in the restroom and images of red eyes started to fill her head.

_'Blood...I smell blood...' _Ai thought to herself.

She quickly runs out of the restroom and out the door where Zero, Yagari and Aiden were already out of the restaurant.

Ai runs after them but her hand was suddenly pulled back.

She looks back and sees Kiyoshi behind her.

"Kiyoshi, wait what are you doing?" Ai asks.

"I need you to come with me." Kiyoshi says and with his powers, he knocks out Ai and carries her bridal style.

* * *

Aiden, being younger and able to move quicker, was in front of his father and Yagari.

His eyes glowed red at the scent of blood and he slides when he reaches the alley way. He runs in some and sees Kaname, with blood running down his lip and the holes in his mother's neck.

"No..." Aiden gasped.

Ashley looks over and in her haze state, she sees her son. "A...den..." She manages to says. Shame and guilt running through her as she loses conscious. "I'm sorry."

"Mom!" Aiden runs toward Kaname and draws his knife from his pocket. "How dare you! THAT'S MY MOM!" Aiden shouted and Kaname, stops him, using his powers to throw him backwards.

Aiden slides on his feet, making himself stop and used his arms as a shield from the wind.

It was in this moment, Kaname saw...

"What's your name?" Kaname asks him.

Aiden raised a brow. "It's Aiden Haycraft and I'll be the one to kill you." Aiden says, his blood, boiling mad.

_'Aiden...' _Kaname thought to himself. That was his son's name when Ashlyn gave birth, it was the name to two had decided together while she was pregnant.

"Aiden huh?" Kaname spoke.

Blood ran down Ashley's neck and dripped on the ground and suddenly, Aiden started to gag on the scent. It smelled good; too good for him and his irgues felt like he was choking now.

"A dhampir...am I correct?" Kaname smirked.

"Bas...tard..." Aiden cursed.

Kaname lays down the unconscious Ashley on the ground gently behind him and Aiden charged in.

"Mom!" He shouted like a child and that's when Kaname made his move.

He grabs Aiden by his shirt and throws him against the wall and holds him there. Aiden was in pain and his eyes still remained red.

"Tell me? Have you ever tasted blood? Ever had a bite of anyone?" Kaname asks.

"N-no." Aiden gasped out and winced in pain.

"Did you know that dhampirs need to have a taste of blood like vampires do or else that go insane? They turn level E but amazingly enough, they develop powers like those of ariocrats by the age of sixteen." Kaname informs him.

"What are you getting at?" Aiden barked at the pureblood lord.

Kaname gets his free hand and bites down, drawing blood.

Aiden's breathing hitched painfully and turns his head away from the blood. "No..."

Kaname grabs him by the jaw and forces him to look at him.

"You're just like your father when it comes to blood." Kaname says, his blood smearing on Aiden's corner lip.

"Of course, he's a Kiryu after all." Zero says, holding a gun up to Kaname's head now.

"Da...dad?" Aiden asks, unable to contain himself any longer and licks Kaname's blood.

Kaname turns around and the gun was at his forehead now.

"This place...is filled with blood..." Zero says. "Your finished Kaname...leave my family alone!" Zero says and suddenly, Kaname turned into a thousand bats (1) fleeding off.

"Don't think it's over Zero, I'll want my beloved back." Kaname's voice fulled the air and flown away in the red moon.

Aiden sunk low on the ground and holds his tries to contain himself.

Yagari, was looking over at Ashley.

"She's losing a lot of blood Zero." He informs him.

"Damn it...Yagari...take Ashley to the closest hospital there is..." Zero says.

"And what about?"

"I've got it...JUST GO!" Zero yelled at him.

Yagari quickly lifted Ashley up and runs off.

* * *

"Aiden...Aiden look at me." Zero says to his son.

Aiden looks up with blood-lust eyes. "I...can't take it...anymore...it's killing me..." Aiden says, feeling like he's losing his mind.

Zero only has one thing he could do at this point and this was for his child after all.

He unbuttons his collar and his tattoo was shown.

"Aiden...bite me." Zero says.

"Wha?" Aiden asks.

Zero takes his finger and drags the nail down, making himself bleed. "Aiden Zero, bite me now!" Zero says and on pure instinct, Aiden grabs hold of his Zero and with his new fangs now out, he bites down on Zero, drinking his blood.

Aiden's mind was blank and he just let himself go. _'Solita...'_

* * *

Wow...I swear that just came to me. I hope that everyone enjoyed reading and would like to kill Kaname at this point.

Please Review ^^

(1) I think its a power he has but I'm not so sure on it.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone...and welcome back to Dhampir Knight.

To my BETA and Co-Author, Black Thorn Angel: First, to answer you questions, I do have some ideas for the next chapter of 'Uchiha Triplets' and I'll be trying to type something up very soon. Thanks for the review ^_^

To awesomealicia: Everyone wants to kill Kaname in this story apparently...Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To Mirria1: Thanks for the review ^_^

To Gone in the Wind: Thanks for the review ^_^ and the name suggestion.

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Kiyoshi's purpose...well...he's the character that helps make Ai 'stronger' (I don't wanna spoil it so just read this chapter)...but thanks for the review ^_^

To ElheiM: Lol...even though I have yaoi stories, this isn't one...but I know what your getting at...lol...Thanks for the review ^_^

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 25

When Aisley woken up, she was in Kiyoshi's arms as he carried her in a strange dark place.

"Kiyoshi? Wh-what's going on?" Ai asks at the same, trying to get out of his arms.

Amazingly enough, Ai's attempts didn't even seem to faze the pureblood in the slightest. He was wearing a emotionlessy expression and walks through into a room at the end of a hallway.

"Let me go!" She spoke in a unusal stern voice and the pureblood let her go, not because she told him to, but because he needed to in order for him to go back and close the door and locking it.

"Kiyoshi..." Ai soften her tone and sounded scared now. Her eyes looked big in innocence and she held her hands close together in close to her face.

"This will make sure no one will interfere..." Kiyoshi says, locking in the last lock since there was three of them in place.

He turns to Ai and looks scared. He sighed some and approaches her. "I'm not going to do anything to you...don't look so scared."

"I can't help it!...I was just kidnapped by a pureblood vampire!" Aisley shouted like a small child.

"I'm 'right' here." Kiyoshi says, tending to his now pounding head.

"I smelled...blood...mom's blood when I was in the restroom...explain that!" Ai says, frowning.

"Just as I thought...you're powers are increasing..." Kiyoshi says.

Ai was taken back and steps backwards from Kiyoshi. "Po-powers?"

"You're vampiric powers...remember you're half vampire; a dhampir...and therefore, as of now, you can no longer live as a regular human." Kiyoshi says in a serious tone.

Ai was in the shadow of the room and it was getting hard for her to breathe.

_'No...not now...' _She thought to herself, her asthma acting up at the worst possible times.

The younger pureblood rolls up his sleeve and bites down on his wrist; drawing blood.

He brings it up to the frighten girl. "Take some." He says as in order.

Ai turns around, trying not to smell the blood. Her stomach felt funny...not hurting but it was feeling like you get when you read something so wrong it gets you that funny feeling...and it felt good.

When he turns her around, he pins her against the wall.

Aisley opened her eyes and normally, with the smell of blood, her eyes would be red...but this time...they were her natural blue.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ai says and pushes him off a few steps.

Kiyoshi was beyonded bewildered...he looks at the...'human' girl.

"How...are you..." He asks, nothing like this was ever heard of.

Aisley mind was only on thing at the moment. She runs into Kiyoshi and tackles him into the ground, and now, being in his lap, she pulls out her hidden weapon; and early birthday present from her father; a bloody rose gun.

"You...will tell me...what happened!" She says, holding the gun to his head.

"My father's lost him mind! That's what!" Kiyoshi yells at her. "You're mother, I will agree, shouldn't have been kidnapped by him...she's a very nice woman and...I wished she was my mother!" Kiyoshi had let it out.

Ai eased up some. "You wished...my mom was yours?" She asks.

Kiyoshi nodded. "I don't have a mom...she died and it's not fair that she was taken away fom me...I didn't have a mom growing up...do you know what it's like not having the other parent?" Kiyoshi asked and yelled at her.

Ai's eyes squinted some and she moved the gun away from his head.

"I'm sorry...Kiyoshi I..." Ai says and she felt weird again. "I'm sure your mother loved you very much...but you CAN'T have mine!" Ai says.

Kiyoshi smacks the gun out of Ai's hands and flips her so that he was now on top. Ai's head it the ground, making her yelp in pain and Kiyoshi was very close to Aisley.

"I thought...you were different." Ai says suddenly. "I thought...you were my friend..." She says with sorrow in her voice. Tears started to form and the moonlight from the window cased on them now like a spotlight. The floor was cold and gave Ai's body goosebumps.

"And you're no better than your father by way you held that gun to my head." Kiyoshi spat at her.

"My father?..." Ai says in a distasteful tone. "If you really want to talk about father's look at yours...you admitted it yourself...he's crazier than shit." Ai curse for the first time.

Kiyoshi grabbed Ai's neck, choking her and Ai did the same thing but her grip was much weaker. Kiyoshi got up and threw Ai against the wall; still having a hold of her neck.

Ai dropped her grip and it seemed liked her body went limp. Her head was low and her eyes were closed.

Kiyoshi's eyes glowed red and he leans into Aisley's neck very closely.

For once, Ai smirked.

"You know what the best part about being a girl is?" She asks.

"A...girl?" Kiyoshi asks and suddenly felt a huge pain where the sun don't shine. He eyes were widen and he fell to his knees, letting Ai free.

Yep...Ai had kicked him in the nuts. (AN: Hahahahahaha)

She runs over to her birthday gift and sets the gun and points it at Kiyoshi.

"Thank you...Kiyoshi..." She oddly thanked him. "Because of you...I've found my strength and I can honestly say, that I've killed a vampire now." Ai says and pulls the trigger.

* * *

Zero walks into the hospital, carrying his unconscious son, he notice a spike in aura around him. The vampire side...had gotten stronger.

Everyone thought that Aiden was injured, due to the blood that was covering his face and upper body.

The receptionist looks at Zero with her eyes widen. "I need Ashley Haycraft's room NOW!" Zero demanded.

"Of course sir, but what about that boy you're carrying?" She asks, referring to Aiden.

Zero eyes his son and then decided. "Have a doctor look at him as well..." Zero wasn't going to let anything happen to his family and Aiden probably did have some injures that he didn't know of, even though his blood should have healed him.

A few nurses came out with a stretcher for Aiden and Zero layed him down. They took him back and he turns to the receptionist again. "What about Ashley Haycraft. It's very important that I see her." He says in a desperate tone.

The nurse looks at her clipboard. "Here, Ashuri Heikurafuto, she's in room 304 on the third floor but you can't-" She was cut off by Zero running off and heading upstairs.

* * *

Zero was running in the hallway and sees Yagari in the hall, standing outside of room 304.

"Yagari...how is she?" Zero asks, panting since he had ran a lot.

Yagari had a grim expression on his face; the same expression he had when he heard about the Kiryu's murder. "She's taking it pretty hard on herself...she's needs you Zero." Yagari says and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Be easy with her." The sensei says and walks off.

Zero grabs hold of the doorknob and slowly turns it.

The sight he saw was just...painful in the least.

Ashley was under the white sheets that was stained red from blood.

"Ashley..." Zero says and approaches her slowly. When he got close enough, she slowly tried to pull of the blanket off her when a hand reached up and stopped him.

"Zero...no...don't..." She says, her faced still hidden. Her grip was very weak and it was pitiful at best. "I can't...even look at you...I don't deserve to see you anymore..." She says in a very weak voice.

"What are you talking about?" Zero asks, staying calm but really he wanted to kill Kaname over and over again till it got boring. "I still love you Ashley...that will never change." Zero spoke.

The sheet was removed and Ashley's head was low with tears running down her pale face and her hand was scratching the fang holes on her neck, making her bleed.

Zero's eyes were wide. _'This...was just like me...when Shizuka bit me...' _He thought to himself and the sweet smell of her blood rolled down her hand and neck.

"Ashley stop!" Zero says, remembering that she was pregnant and if she lost anymore blood, she may miscarry.

"I still...feel...his touch Zero..." Ai cried. "It's unbearable..."

Zero grabs her hand and pulls it away from the scratches. Ai opened her eyes and stares at the bloodly hand. This only brought more tears to her eyes and she turns away.

"Ashley...I know it's painful...but you have to be strong." Zero let her hand go and kneels beside her bedside. "I'm right here to help you."

"Zero I betrayed you!" Ashley shouted through tears. "I'm...not even sure whose the father of this child." Ashley admitted. "I don't remember...but Kaname told me...he was the father and now...I'm so hurt and confused..."

"Ashley...Kaname LIED!" Zero says. "I'm the father of OUR child and you're hurt OUR child by hurting and blaming yourself." Zero emphazied greatly.

Blue eyes widen some and she started to hug herself like she did when she was giving birth to Aiden and Aisley.

"Remember...that last day of December in West Virginia...you were on the porch in your night pants and hoodie...we talked about us living together and taking thinkgs slow...and then I lifted you up and held you close." Zero says and as he did, he lifts Ashley in his arms slowly and stood up. "After that, we made love before everyone got up..." Zero head rubbed against Ashley, like a snuggle and he kissed her forehead. "That was about fifteen weeks ago Ashley."

Ashley gasped lightly, remembering that day.

"That's right..." Ashley spoke in the same weak voice as before.

This was good...Zero was starting to get through to her. He smiled weakly and leans in to her neck and licks off her blood.

"Zero..." Ashley moans some...he was gentle with her and wasn't biting down.

"Red doesn't suit you Ashley..." Zero purred lightly and got most of the blood cleaned off her and was glad that he didn't see the fang holes in her neck, since she scratched right though them with her nails.

"Zero." Ashley could only say his name and not anything else. He hands now rested on her slight bump with her baby.

"I stil not sure if I believe that you really are a vampire (1).' Zero says to Ashley. "There's no proof."

Ashley turned her head to him, meeting those lavender orbs. "But Zero...didn't you..." Ashley says, wondering where he was going with this.

"Alright, if you really are a vampire, then drink my blood." Zero says, just like he did Yuki over sixteen years ago and on that day, he had hurt Ashley.

Ashley started to feel nauseous and dizzy. "I..can't..." She says and covers her mouth, sounding like she was gagging some and she lurched forward some.

"Ashley!" Zero spoke and holds her up.

"I'm sorry...it's probably morning sickness..." Ashley says, remembering her pregnancy with the twins and how she got sick.

Zero let's her go and gets off the bed. His eyes searched the room and he sees blooded gauges on the floor that must have been around Ashley's neck before he came into the room. The vampire looked through some draws before finding some clean, unused gauges.

Ashley's breathing through her nose seemed a bit labored and she calmed down from the sick feeling she had.

"Hold still." Zero tells her and he started to wrap the thin material around her neck slowly and carefully.

Ashley was blushing some, and still thought to herself that she didn't deserve his kindness.

"Thank you." She says lightly but meant every word of it.

"It's not tight on you is it?" He asks her.

Ashley shook her head no. "It's alright Zero...thank you again." Ashley says and she glides her fingers over the wrap before resting her hand on her neck.

Zero didn't know why...but the way Ashley looked right now, with her mouth slightly opened and her hand to her neck, her sapphire eyes seemed much bigger, she looked like...a innocent child.

"Zero...where are the twins?" Ashley asks. "I need to see my children."

It was then that Zero realized that he had not seen Aisley at all since the restaurant.

* * *

At Cross Academy...

Solita was getting her stuff ready together for the evening for 'perfect' duty.

"I'll be off Emiri." She says to her roommate.

The black-haired girl looks over from her desk since she was doing some homework. "Okay...be safe then." Emiri says.

"Will do." Solita says and opens her door to head off to guardian duty.

* * *

The orange hair girl was running on campus, on search for any vampires who might try to sneak into the Sun dorms. Right by the main gate of the academy, with the gates locked, Solita looked over for a quick glance to see someone with their heads down and they were holding to the gate bars.

"What the?" Solita asked herself and runs over to see that it was Aisley.

The orange haired girl skidded to a stop when she saw the tears falling off the face.

"Ai? Is that you?" Solita asked. "Where's Aiden?" She asks. "Is everything okay?"

The french girl unlocks the gates from the inside and opens one of the doors and goes over to Aisley.

The blonde looks up at her friend and Solita gasped. Ai's face had blood splattered on it and a lifeless look on her face.

The next words that came out of Ai's mouth terrified Solita.

"I'm a dead girl now." She says in a monotone; something of which was so unlike Ai.

* * *

(1) This line was actually in the English dubbed anime verison. He says it to Yuuki in episode 13 of Vampire Knight Guilty.

Wow...what next?

Please Review ^^


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everyone and welcome to 'Dhampir Knight.'

To Shifuni: You reviewed every single chapter of 'Welcome to my World.' 'Dhampir Knight' and now you're reading my old story, 'Ai Uzumaki' I'm glad you're a fan of my work. Thanks for the reading and the review ^_^

To LucyHeartfilia9109: Thanks for the review ^_^

To my BETA and Co-Author, Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for the review ^_^

To i'mthnewCAKEPIG: Thanks for the review ^_^

To ElheiM: No! Kiyoshi DID NOT rape Ai! Thanks for the review ^_^

To Yuri 'Ziako' Glass Rose, a new reviewer: I actually listened to that sing after you sent me your review and I get it...it's funny because I had never even heard of the sing till now. Thanks for the review ^_^

To Gone in the Wind: Thanks for the review ^_^

To a new reviewer, jxaxlxs: Hm?...Well I think it's kinda like cheat in a sense...I mean...if you were dating a vampire and he was sucking of someone else, would you like that? I wouldn't...Thanks for the review ^_^

To Sweet and Deadly: I have the episodes on iTunes but I watch it on 'watchcartoononline .com' (remove the space). Thanks for the review ^_^

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 26

"I swear, I found her like this." Solita says to the headmaster as she was showing him Aisley Haycraft.

After taking a closer look, blood was covering her entire front of her clothes and she looked like hell. She had a blank, out into space look, and eyes filled with regret and anger.

Kaien goes up to Aisley and he doesn't sense the vampiric aura she had and also realizes that she was exhausted.

"She's human." The usually cheery headmaster spoke but this time, he was serious.

"Ai's...human?...But I thought she was a dhampir, like Aiden." Solita spoke.

"Yeah well...whatever caused it, I'm sure it can't be that good for the both of them. However...that doesn't explain all the blood." Kaien says. "Aisley dear, what happened?" He asked his granddaughter.

"...I killed Kiyoshi Kuran..." Her voice broke through the entire office.

Solita gasped and their eyes went wide.

"Aisley...why?" Solita asks.

"Self defense...he kidnapped me and...we started fighting..." Ai says and a tear rolls down her face as the memory of what had happened was fresh in her mind. "I'm going be hunted down just like my dad." She says and holds her hand to her face.

Solita goes over and wraps Ai in a sisterly-hug. "Shh, please don't cry Ai..." Solita says. She didn't know what to say...she couldn't say 'everything was going to be alright' because it wouldn't, Ai murdered someone...a PUREBLOOD for Christ's sakes.

Kaien removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger, sighing a bit. This wasn't he was expecting at all from his granddaughter.

* * *

Aiden had woken up to a terrible nightmare.

He was panting and sweating, with a horrid look on his face.

He had a nightmare about sucking Solita's blood...resulting in killing her.

"No...not her..." He gasped, sitting up and covering his mouth like he was going to be sick. The hospital room was dark since the curtains were closed but by the light lighting the curtains, you can tell the sun was up.

He vision doubled for a second as he pulls back his hand from his mouth. Something didn't feel right when he moved his tongue around and he puts his hand over his mouth again, opening it a little and was able to confirm his suspicions.

Fangs.

Aiden had vampire fangs.

He gets up from his bed, not realizing that he was only in a hospital gown and boxers. The door slide open and Aiden looks around frantically, and not know which way to go, he goes to his left and was running in the halls.

* * *

Ashley winced some in her sleep and puts a arm in front of her face. The sunlight shined bright to her and she was even more sensitive to the daylight now that she was a vampire.

Zero, who was wake and had stayed awake through the entire night while Ashley slept, closes the curtains, making it somewhat darker.

The pregnant teen relaxed a bit.

"Thank you." Her voice was weak and she snuggled back into the warmth of the blankets.

Zero had never seen his beloved so...venerable, even when she was having Aiden and Aisley. Most people who turned into vampires, they never had that innocent look in their eyes, even vampire children, it was hard to find. However, Ashley looked like a child in the face. Her eyes held innocence...or at least to Zero, they did.

Ashley's gentle snoozing brought some peace to the silver-haired man's mind. It was good to know that Ashley was getting some rest for the herself and the baby.

Last night...Ashley actually cried herself to sleep. After she found out that Zero didn't know where Aisley was, she started to hit him and cried due to her hormones but due to lack of strength, they were just pitiful hits at best.

Another thing he noticed that Ashley was now extremely sensitive to both light and sound. During the night, someone walked right by and Ashley covered her ears, saying it was giving her a headache.

Ashley groans some and started to hold her head, whimpering.

"Ashley?" Zero asks in concern and then hears someone running in the hallways. "What the hell?" Zero asks, going over the door and slides it open to see a blonde haired teen run by him. "Aiden?" Zero asks, making the teen stop and turn around.

"..."

"Aiden...what are you doing running around like this, it's a hospital." Zero asks, walking out of Ashley's room.

"Dad?" Aiden asks before remembering his mother. "How's mom? Is she okay? Where is she?" Aiden asks frantically.

"Your mom is here...and she remembers you and Aisley...I want to talk to you about what's going on." Zero says, putting a hand on Aiden's shoulder. The teen stiffened some, having a hazy memory about the previous night; the way he looked at his dad with blood-hungry eyes.

* * *

Zero lead Aiden back to his room which wasn't that far from Ashley's room. He sits Aiden down on the bed and Zero sits in a chair.

"Listen Aiden, you're mother is very scared right now. Now...parents don't admit that there scared because they want to appear brave for their children but your mother is not only scared for herself but to your baby sibling as well." Zero explains.

"Baby sibling?" Aiden asked and then remembers that his mother was pregnant. "Oh...right...wait a minute...is the baby yours?" Aiden asked.

"Yes, the child is both mine and your mother's, therefore, the baby is your full-blooded sibling." Zero explains.

"Okay...but...didn't that guy...bite mom? Is she a..." Aiden gulped. "Vampire?"

Zero took a moment to think. "Kaname did bite her...but I know your mother is strong enough to fight the vampiric urges like I was the first four years of my life."

The room was quiet for a moment.

Aiden breaks the silence by standing up and going to where his clothes were lying in a bin. "I'm getting dress and I want to see mom." Aiden says ripping off his hospital gown. It was actually at that moment...he noticed a huge difference in his body...aura wise. It was much darker...dark as in...

"Vampire..." Aiden says in a whisper and turns to his father. "I'M A FUCKING VAMP!" Aiden was beyond pissed. "I'm not even half anymore!"

"Why are you looking at me? I don't have the power to change you." Zero stated.

Aiden bought his hand to his mouth, feeling a fang appear. "You...made me drink your blood...and I'VE BEEN FIGHT THAT INSTINCT FOR OVER THREE YEARS!" Aiden says, getting very upset. He sits on the bed again, his head resting in his hands.

"Don't blame me for this...you were about to go into a level E." Zero says. "And even blame anyone, this...is probably how it was meant to be...so BE A MAN AND DEAL WITH IT." Zero says in a serious voice and leaves his son alone for a while.

* * *

An hour or so passed and Aiden was now laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. His clothes that had been washed was on and the sound of his cell phone ringing broke the silence.

He reaches in his pocket and pulls out his cell phone out and answers it.

"Hello?" He says in a depressing voice.

What was said next made him jump up.

"Nani?" He says.

* * *

Aisley was in a guest room of the headmaster's home. A room in which she oddly enough didn't feel safe in. She was in a green night gown that was a little tight for her because she was 'developed' but she didn't complain. In fact, since Solita left her alone for a while (On Ai's request) she hasn't really said anything. Sleep wasn't an option because...who could really fallen asleep after the evening she had.

The human girl started to see blood all over the walls once more that evening but just ignored them. She knew they weren't there; that it was just her mind playing tricks on her...or that Kiyoshi was haunting her and she deserved it.

She deserved ever punishment thrown at her.

The blonde teen gets up and goes to a mirror that was on the wall and she looks at herself.

_'I'm...human...I can no longer sense the vampire side of me...Surprisingly...I feel the same...as I did before...but I can't sleep...I refuse to sleep...not after what Kiyoshi said...' _Ai thought to herself as she walks to a dresser draw, opening it and pulling out the blood rose...the same one she used to kill Kiyoshi.

_'I better keep this with me at all times...for my own protection...but Kiyoshi...I must ask...was your sacrifice really worth it?' _

Blue eyes started to droop close some and she wakes herself up before she lost herself to the darkness.

_'No...not now...' _She thought and decided to get some paper and something to write with.

* * *

After a while...she wrote two notes, sleep consumed the girl and she falls onto the bed like if she had worked all day.

On the nightstand, an envelope read 'OPEN ME,' in big black letters and the other envelope was hidden somewhere else and inside it, it concealed the truth.

* * *

I wonder what happened to Aisley? And what's going to happen to Aiden?

Thanks for reading

Please Review ^^


	27. Chapter 27

Hey everyone, I'm so very sorry about not updating lately but I'm unable to use my laptop anymore for a while and now I finally got to use one and this chapter will have to be very short. Again, I'm so sorry and to everyone who's been supportive, thank you. The stories have not been forgotten but again, I'm unable to update those for an unknown while.

To Yuri Glass Rose EXPLOSIVESROCK : Very nice song choice and with your music selections, I get very inspired to write. ^_^

To Shifuni: Thanks for reading ^_^

To my BETA and Co-Writer BTA: Thank you so much for understanding about the updates and the whole note thing is a surprise.

To I'mthenewCAKEPIG: It was a rhetorical, I'm sorry if that wasn't clear…thanks for reviewing ^_^

LucyHeartfilia9109: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To jxaxlxs: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To Sleepyy: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To ElheiM: You'll just have to read, thanks for reviewing ^_^

To XxCrazyDancerxX: That's a really nice thing to say, thank you so much.

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 27

"No! No! I'm telling you-"Ashley say over the phone. She was currently still in the hospital and was using Zero's cell phone. The writer was trying to explain what happened to her since she was kidnapped, expect telling them about the 'vampire' parts. In America, she was considered a missing person and when she found out by Zero, she got really upset because she knew that she must have had a lot of people worry about her; especially her children.

"Look Ashley." Her boss told her over the phone, her voice harsh against sensitive ears. "I'm glad you're okay-"

'_I'm far from okay…'_ Ashley thought bitterly to herself.

"-but you've been missing for over four months. I'm very sorry Ashley but you can't get your job back."

Ashley loved her beloved job and was heart-broken over it. It took her a long time to being where she was and since she was raising Aiden and Aisley at the time, it took a lot of hard work to make it where she was today. It seemed like the reality of things was finally hitting Ashley and it was hitting hard; mostly, because it wasn't even her fault that it happened.

"Okay." Ashley spoke in a calm voice, trying to hide her sadness. "Sorry to have bothered even calling." The 'teen' says and hangs up the cellular device. She looks down at the phone and her anger built up inside her. Frustration finally took over for a quick second and Ashley throws the phone all the way across the room to have it crash against the white wall of her hospital room.

Feeling only a little bit better, she sighs heavily, and she rests her hands in her lap.

'_Son of a BITCH!' _Ashley thought angrily at herself.

Zero re-enters the room since he left to go inform Yagari about what was going on. Anger filled the room and the source of it was mourning the loss of her career.

"The call didn't go so well, did it?" The silver haired man asked as he approached the girl.

Ashley shook her head no. "They won't hire me back." The blonde says in a defeated voice but still looked like she was on the verge of punching someone's face in. "I'm going to have to sell the loft in New York because I doubt that I can get my writing career back either and I won't be able to pay for it." Ashley says. She and the twins moved in the loft when they were four years old and loved living there. It wasn't a typical house that most kids lived in but it was considered a home to the Haycrafts.

Feeling a bit bloated, Ashley rested her hand on her stomach. "Now how will I support this child?" She asked, mostly to herself because she didn't really have the patience to think to herself.

"I'll support you Ashley." Zero stated clearly and made sure that the mother of HIS child would listen.

Ashley looked up and stared at Zero for a moment. She still remembered when she tried living with him the first time, how he ignored her and how hunting level E vampires seemed to be more important than her. Ashley stilled loved Zero yes, but she didn't want to be forgotten again.

"No Zero…I…don't want to be a bother…" Ashley says and looks away slowly from those lavender eyes. "Besides, I'm a grown woman. I can handle this, no problem." She tried to smile but it was weak and looked rather unconvincing.

"You're sixteen again and-"Zero says before he was intruded by the mother.

"I may be in a sixteen year old but I can take care of myself. I'm thirty-one…mentally." Ashley added the mentally part because she sure didn't look like she was in her thirties. She had shrunk some in height, back to her 5'6 height and her face was more rounded and youthful.

The vampire was getting aggravated by Ashley's childish behavior. "Ashley." Zero practically growled in displeasure. "You know I'm here to help right?"

Ashley nodded. "Of course I do Zero…" Her voice weakened some and had gotten softer, "but like I said before…I don't want to be a bother…I can raise this child again on my own again."

"WHY ARE YOU DENYING MY RIGHT TO HELP RAISE OUR CHILD ASHLEY?" Zero yelled at her. He was angry and that scared Ashley. Her blue eyes widen and she clutched her head due to the loudness of his voice. Ashley whimpered unknowingly but she knew that he was right.

"Gomen…" Ashley spoke in Japanese. "Gomen nasai….Zero." Ashley says, and looks up at the pale face of Zero Kiryu.

However Zero's expression didn't soften in the least. He wanted Ashley to flat-out admit that she needed him, like he's needed her for the last lonely sixteen years that he's missed.

"Zero…I didn't mean to hurt you." Ashley admits and started to tear up. "I just didn't want to be forgotten again." Tears feel down her pale and weary face.

The hunter gasped lightly as his eyes widen a bit as he remembered how he treated her when she was carrying Aiden and Aisley inside her. However things were different…weren't they?

"Ashley." Zero says in a softer voice. His expression softens as well and sorrow was in his lavender orbs. "I won't ever treat you like that ever again and I never meant to either. I was trying to use that time to get my job as a hunter so that when the twins finally came, I would have time off to help you raise them." Zero explained.

"Those sound like excuses my father used to say to me…" Ashley looked away and had an awful look on her face. He hated it when the same words were being thrown at her over and over again. They were like punches to the faces to her.

Zero, being serious, takes both of Ashley's hands and got down on his knees, her hands now being held to his forehead in a pleading way as his sliver locks covered his eyes. "I swear to you, as my lover and as a hunter that I will protect and love you like the queen that you deserve to be. I have a place to call home here and you can move in with me and the twins can live their lives there as well and our new child will only bring us closer together. I missed you so much Ashley and I want nothing more than to make you so happy." Zero says.

Ashley was bewildered by Zero's actions. He was like a knight who was swearing his live to a noble. The funny thing was that Ashley never thought as herself as a queen or someone of royalty. No, Ashley felt that she was a pauper. Now it felt like Zero was doing too much for Ashley's comfort.

"Zero…" Ashley says and looked much like a child in the eyes. She didn't know what to say at this point. Either accepting or denying was a too great of a choice to bear with.

"Ashley…I love you so much." Zero says and moving her hands to the sides of his face so now they cupped his cheeks. "I want these gentle hands…and your kind smile, even though I don't deserve such a wondrous thing."

Ashley had never seen this side of Zero before. It was way beyond that of his hunter side and that more of the side she's been used to. Unlike most times however, rather it'd be from her hormones due to her pregnancy…or that…this was simply too much…she smiled gently back.

"I love you too Zero Kiryu." She spoke with every meaning of the word 'love.'

* * *

Aiden pushes the gate doors of Cross Academy; opening them and runs through. He was running because he had heard some disturbing news, something of which would not be explained over via phone and was told to come back to the academy. By the person's voice, he had given no second thought.

A group of day class students were sitting depressingly at the water fountain and a good few of them were even crying their eyes out and hugging each other.

'_What the…?' _Aiden thought to himself as he ran by them, not even slowing down. He had important things to do right now and tending to desperate fan girls was certainly not one of them.

* * *

When the blonde had reached to the headmaster's office, he was more than surprised to see the ENTIRE night class to be rallying around the doors.

"Hey….HEY!" Aiden shouted, trying to get through. "MOVE IT!" He tried to squeeze through but found it rather pointless. Starting to think more like a disciplinary member, he looks up at the building itself and started to calculate in his head how he could get to the top of the structure. Aiden moved over some, away from the vampires and backed up a few feet and started to run to the building. He jumps up some, starting a run up the stoned wall before using a few window seals and started to jump up using those as stepping stones. Aiden, having developed a quicker reflex, jumps to the top of the building and looks down at the crowd.

Aiden didn't want to do this but he pulls out a silver whistle and blows on it hard for a good twenty seconds till the blood-suckers finally shut-up. Even Aiden's ears were hurting him.

"ALL RIGHT! WHY IN TH HELL IS ALL THE NIGHT CLASS OUT DURING THE DAY?" Aiden shouted in English none the less.

"Kiyoshi-sama was murdered!" A random vampire shouted and the entire class was rallied up again.

Aiden was taken aback by that. "What? Murdered?" He asked himself because a pureblood murdered…was really hard to believe for him. Aiden thought that he would be the one who killed Kiyoshi.

The vampires started to riot now, getting deadlier but each second and Aiden was starting to worry, not for his sake, but for all the day class students.

Suddenly, something grabbed his arm and started to pull him backwards. The string smell of croissants surrounded the being that dragged his body which only meant one person.

"Solita." Aiden says, practically relieved to see her.

The orange-haired girl held his forearm with both of her hands, secretly admiring the lean muscle of the teenager, but held a serious look on her face.

"What's going on Solita?" Aiden asked, gaining his composure.

"Come with me." Solita says and she opens the door that leads into the building. She lets go of him and the two ran down the flight of stairs and to the main hallway of the headmaster's home.

* * *

"Ai…did…WHAT?" Aiden asked Solita after she had explained what she knew of the situation with his sister.

"According to what she told to both the headmaster and me, yes, she was responsible for Kiyoshi Kuran's death…but she also said that it was in self-defense." Solita stated boldly. Ai was her friend and she would never try to get such a sweet girl in trouble.

Aiden couldn't believe what he was hearing. His weaker twin actually killing Kiyoshi…a PUREBLOOD vampire. This was AISLEY that they were talking about here! Aisley who always gotten fevers when vampires were could to her. The Aisley who was bullied in New York! The girl actually cried one time because she accidently hit Aiden one time when they were five years old and thought that she was the worst sister in the history of sisters. The only question running through his mind at this point was how she could she have done it….IF she actually did it.

The two were now walking down the hallway and Solita raised her suspicions. She can literally feel the vampiric aura that surrounded the Haycraft and grew worried about him. Aiden's aura was that of a level B vampire and it was pretty powerful.

Solita stopped walking and looked at Aiden. "Aiden…before we go any further… please tell me…are you a vampire now?" Solita asked.

Aiden stopped walking just ahead of her and gulped. He didn't want to face that because he never wanted to be a vampire. The image of himself sucking Solita's blood came in his head and it made him want to hurt himself.

When Aiden stayed quiet, Solita spoke up again, "Aiden…I'm okay with it if you are." She says. She wanted to reach out and comfort the teen.

"I'M NOT!" Aiden turned and had shouted to her. "Do you think that I like being a monster Solita?" Aiden asked.

Solita's eyes sadden and she lowered her head. "No…of course not…I'll admit that I won't ever understand how you feel so I won't say anything like that. I do want to make this less of a burden to you Aiden." She says looking back up.

Aiden never liked making a girl cry but he decided to change the subject cold-heartily because the more they talked about it, the more painful it was. "Where's Ai?"

Solita took a few steps forward till she got to the last door on the hallway and as the Haycraft male followed her; he started to have a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"She's in here." Solita says. "But there's something that you should-"Solita was cut off by Aiden going passed her and opening the door. He sees the headmaster giving Aisley a cup of what looked and smelt like hot chocolate.

"Sissy!" Aiden says very relieved and started to approach next to her bedside.

Aisley was sitting up with her night clothes on, same as when she got up this morning. She had some-what of a blank look on her face and she looks up at Kaien Cross who gently smiles back at her.

"It's okay Aisley, you know him." He says in what seemed to be understanding.

Aiden looks at the headmaster like if he was the crazy one but he looks back at his younger twin. "Ai…are you okay?" He asked with caution.

The blonde girl looks up at Aiden. She tilts her head some and confusion. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

* * *

Wow….what has happened to Aisley to make her lose her memories?

Please Review ^_^


	28. The Tag Game: Kendall

Hey everyone and welcome back to Dhampir Knight.

Now before you (the readers) continue to read, this isn't a chapter (parse). It's more like…well it's a tagging game for the characters.

Aisley: A What now?

Me: A tagging game is like if you tag someone, that person will have to reveal five facts about themselves.

Aiden: And where did you get this idea huh?

Me: Through YouTube ^_^ Now let's see who is the lucky character that will go first shall we? *Goes over to a big wheel with the characters names on it from the story and starts to spin the wheel…* The first person will be Kendall Bittle.

Kendall: Wait what?

Me: Hey it's been a while, so why don't you tell five things about yourself?

Kendall: Uh…okay…fact number one, I'm Ashley's best friend from high school. Yeah the two of us go way back from the early years of middle school even. Fact number two, I play flute and that's kinda how I met Ashley since she was a beginner. Fact Number three, I love twilight! I grew up reading the books and watching the movies. Fact Number four, I'm older than Ashley. Our birthdays are in the same month but I'm still a year older than her. And fact number five, I was the most popular girl in the school.

Aiden: From what planet? Mars?

Kendall: *Annoyed face* Boy I know your momma did not raise you like that! *Chases Aiden around the room*

Me: O…kay…that was strange…So…if you (the reader) want to tag some and ask a few questions that you would like to have some facts on, just leave it in the reviews and you will get a reply as soon as I can post again. ^_^

Oh and a few more things I would like to kinda announce. I'm thinking about re-writing 'Welcome to my World' because of some grammar and spelling mistakes that I have and maybe give it some more detail on it. But if you guess think I should just leave it, than just say so…

Well that's all the time I have so just please Review and I'll get to everyone soon .Thank you all for reviewing and the reviews from the last chapter will be replied in the next chapter so please don't think I forgotten about all the wonderful people whose been so kind enough to reply.


	29. Chapter 28

Hey everyone and welcome to another chapter of Dhampir Knight.

Oh and check out my new profile picture ^_^ It's of Zero and Ashley XD I hope you like it!

To Yuri 'Ziako' Garasu no Bara: Hey thanks for the review ^_^

To Sleepy Clouds: Well…kinda but you'll just have to wait and read. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To Shifuni: Thanks for your reviews ^_^

To Perfectpanda37: Well…your about half right…thanks for reviewing ^_^

To my BETA and Co-Author, BTA: Hey is something wrong because I tried to message you but it wouldn't let me. Oh and there's a good reason why Ai lost her memories but it won't be revealed just yet. Thanks for your review ^_^

To I'mthenewCAKEPIG: Thanks on your intake on Kiyoshi's character. ^_^

To ElhieM: Well let's see if Zero can live up to his 'word' shall we? Thanks for the review ^_^

To animegirl1994: Wow…I never had a complaint like that…*blushes* Thanks for your review ^_^

To DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp.: Wow…O_o….Thanks for your review ^_^ If you do make a Fanfic with your own OC like I did, I would like to please read it. I've always wanted to be a novelist but I like reading other's work as well.

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 28

Aiden Haycraft never thought the day would come that his own twin didn't even know him. He didn't want to believe that Aisley would forget him…it was too unreal for him…to much like a fiction story.

"Wh-what are you talking about." He actually stuttered and had a weak smile on his face, trying to convince 'himself' to not freak out. First his mother and now his sister…who he sensed was human now instead of dhampir like before. "It's me sissy…Aiden…your brother." He says and his voice practically gave out on him.

"Brother?" Ai tilted her head in confusion and in innocence. She couldn't remember him, or anything. The young girl looks up at the headmaster who held pain in his eyes as he saw his 'grandchildren' in such a predicament. To say this was awful would only sugar-coat it.

"A…den…" Aisley says, repeating his name as if something would come to her head but unfortunately it never did.

Solita couldn't even look at Aisley because seeing this was painful and she could only imagine how bad it was for Aiden and it wasn't even to the full extent of what he actually felt. _'Oh Aisley…what happened to you?' _Solita thought to herself.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Zero was sleeping soundly in a chair by Ashley's hospital bed. The young blonde is now placing a thin blanket over his shoulders and she lightly brushes her fingers through his silver locks.

"Night Zero." Ashley lightly whispers to Zero and gently leans over and kisses his forehead. It was moments as gently as these that Ashley held deeply in her heart. There was no yelling, no problems to be dealt with, and only the two of them in the room. Moments to treasure were also moments to mourn as well because not only had she not seen or heard anything from her children, but she felt so guilty for having them all worry for her.

Ashley eases herself to lie down onto the bed, having been sitting up the entire time. Her body was achy and soreness was finally consuming her being. Her feet aches some from her running away from Kaname the first time and while she was pregnant no less.

Pregnant…with Zero's child…

Ashley turns to her left side and looks over at Zero who was sleeping and hopefully peacefully.

'_Zero…what do you dream about?' _Ashley couldn't help but wonder that. Were his dreams peaceful or were they nightmares? The mother clings to the pillow under her like a child and the way she looked and acted, you would never have even suspect that she was even a mother.

The girl closes her eyes and Yuki Cross appears in her head; causing her to open her eyes and shock, like if she's seen a ghost. Yuki…Ashley's friend who was killed by Zero…

No…there HAS to be more to that story than she knows. Ashley knew for a fact that Zero and Yuki were like…siblings right?...Or was there more to that? Ashley didn't know…but yet again, did she even want to know?

"_**Sometimes the truth hurts."**_

Ashley looks around and wondered who that was. It was that of a…familiar tone. She wasn't sure of herself anymore. For a strong minded girl that she was, Ashley felt so weak…so very weak…

"_**But would I be stronger if I knew the truth or would I be better being a sinner and keeping the innocence that which makes life easier to life?"**_

"_No…" _Ashley thought to herself and she closes her eyes once again and finds herself in a dark abyss. _"Because if you don't know the truth, you'll feel left out and…lonely…" _Ashley says.

"_**Are you sure that you're not just speaking from what you know of Ashley? From personal experience instead of fact?" **_The voice sounded much like Ashley's but there was a slight difference that which would be only that of parents could tell apart. The voice seemed to echo and surrounded Ashley.

A sudden image appeared in front of Ashley of that when she was in high school. She was sitting at her usual lunch table and while her friends sat on one side of the table, Ashley was another and watched as her friends just talked among themselves. She had friends yes, were they TRUE friends, she would never know for a fact.

"_I remember when I didn't know what was going on and no one would tell me anything. Like if I was sitting next to strangers." _Ashley says in a painful voice.

"_**It wasn't just friends that made you feel lonely now was it?" **_The voice rang and the image was replaced with one of that it was her when she was only a mere child and her parents were fighting with each other constantly and Jerry wouldn't even be there for her. _**"Your family had made you lonely as a child."**_

"_What's your point?" _Ashley asked the mysterious voice.

"_**Remember your father hid vampires from your life and your friends had hidden things as well…but if you hadn't known about those things, what would have become of your simple life?"**_

Ashley thought but only for a second. _"I wouldn't have met Zero nor have my children who I hold dear." _Ashley says. _"And I wouldn't have had fond memories of those who care about me." _The young girl turns around and sees a girl that was her mirror image but only for one difference…

"_It's funny…you look like me…and Yuki combined…" _Ashley noticed.

The teen girl before her had Yuki's hair color and Ashley's blue eyes. She was pale and wore a white kimono that looked baggy on her and it was tainted with the pure redness of blood and it was from her waist down, dripping off her legs. Her eyes looked so sad and dull that it was like talking to someone who had seen death.

"_So who are you?" _Ashley asked her finally.

"_**My name is-"**_The name was mouthed off and Ashley couldn't hear the voice of the girl before her and as she began to fade away, Ashley reached out to the girl that appeared to be bounded to the darkness.

Ashley snapped her eyes open and saw Zero still asleep. The room was still dark but from the window, even with the curtains drawn to cover the light. The 'teen' girl got up slowly and tried to balance herself on her own two feet. Ashley used the bed to keep her up but she wanted to see something; to test something. Having losing the battle of balance, she sits back down on the mattress and was lucky enough to NOT wake Zero up. Ashley blinked twice and shook it off; getting back on her feet.

She grabs onto the curtains and slowly opens them and as soon as the bright light hits her, Ashley quickly pulls back the curtains and tries to shake off the blindness that was afflicted to her.

"Ah." Ashley lightly gasps and closes her eyes tightly and falls back onto the bed, landing on her back, having slipped on her foot.

That time, Zero woke up and sees Ashley laying on her back, horizontally on the vertical-facing bed and getting herself hurt.

"Ashley? What were you doing?" Zero asks

"Uh…" Ashley says and looked rather guilty in a childish way. "I fell." She said being honest and smiled like if she smiled, he'd be easier on her.

Zero sighed and helped Ashley sit up and back on the bed properly. "What were you doing anyway?" Zero asked but he didn't sound angry or even upset. However, Ashley would have felt better if he was angry with her.

"I wasn't really doing anything…I was just…curious." Ashley admits.

"About what?" Zero asked.

Ashley looks away from Zero and to the curtains. "How I would handle the sun." Ashley says sadly, knowing it wasn't that way yet.

Zero plainly shook his head some and Ashley winced at that, knowing that he was getting annoyed.

"Don't look at me like that." Ashley says, continuing to look away from Zero.

"Like what?"

"Like a child." Ashley says, "I'm thirty-one years old Zero, remember?" Ashley asked.

Zero couldn't see it anymore. Ashley was acting more and more like a child and it was starting to scare the vampire. "You're acting like a damn child Ashley." Zero scolded.

Ashley was trying to stay calm since anger was lighting within her own self now. Pregnancy…got to love the hormones.

"After everything that I'VE been through, do you not think that I can act anyway how I want?" Ashley asked. "My children are nowhere and I'm pregnant! AGAIN!" Ashley's current mood: anger.

"Yeah you need to act like an adult!" Zero says and sighs, putting his hand to his head and turns his back to Ashley. "This is why I prefer older women."

Ashley's head shot up, her eyes widen and all she saw was red. Yep…that did it for her…

"GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" Ashley shouted so loudly that everyone in the hospital heard her.

* * *

When Yagari was coming by to visit Ashley, The door opened and Zero was literally thrown out of the room. The silver haired hunter has seen many scary things in his day but seeing that part of Ashley was beyond scarier than any pureblood vampire any day.

"And stay out!" Ashley shouted and slams the door loudly.

Yagari looks over at Zero and now has seen everything. His pupil who was a genius, looking nothing more than an idiot who had just beaten the crap beat out of him.

"What happened?" Yagari asked as he approached Zero.

Zero got up from the ground and noticed the crack in the wall that was caused by his head. "Ashley was acting like a child and I told her about that." Zero says as he started to brush the dirt off of himself. "And she accidentally found out about my…fetish with older women."

Yagari shook his head in disappointment. "I thought I taught you better than that." He says suddenly. "That's not how you talk to a girl like that."

"Oh and you're a professor of love sensei." Zero says.

"Ashley is very sensitive and what YOU did was press Ashley's red button," Yagari stated.

"Red button?" Zero asked.

"Oh yeah, I actually managed to do that when I was training her and all I have to say is…I've never felt sorry for a vampire before in my life…until I had seen her fight with her bare hands…" Yagari says. "She's a beast when you press that button….you should consider yourself lucky."

"Why?" Zero asked.

"Because-"Yagari says and the door opens again to see a hormonal, pregnant Ashley Haycraft with draggers in her eyes.

"You want to finish that sensei?" Ashley asked with her arms crossed.

"Uh no." Yagari says and grabs Zero. "Come on Zero, time for another lesson." He says and drags off Zero.

* * *

Wow…Ashley can be scary when she wants to be.

So is there anything that you (the reader) want to see happen or curious on any facts? Just Ask in the review ^_^

Please Review ^^


	30. Chapter 29 and Tag Game: Aiden Haycraft

Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter and to another tag game….thing.

So as you might of guessed, Kendall was the first one to be tagged. Well now…she tagged…

Aiden: More like punched!

Me: Right Aiden…she well…picked Aiden for the next one to be tagged.

Aiden: And let me tell you how 'thrilled' I am to be here…

Me: Shut it and tell them five things about yourself.

Aiden: Or what?

Me: Or I will and they will be the embarrassing things too!

Aiden: *eyes widen* Fine! Sheesh lady! Okay first fact, I hate this game.

Me: REAL FACTS AIDEN!

Aiden: Okay than…'real' fact one, I sing and dance. I was in a performing arts school for Christ's sake! Fact number two, my favorite colors are blue and black. Fact number three, I was in a few teen magazines before. The one mom (used to) work at would use me as a model behind her back because they said I had 'what it takes.' Fact number four, I play guitar and bass. Yeah I can be a rocker!

Me: HA!

Aiden: *eyes twitched* And finally, fact number five…I hunt vampires, yeah mom taught me in the ways of the hunter so I've killed some.

Me: There, was that so bad?

Aiden: *pukes on set*

Me: Eww! What happened? Are you sick? Clean up on set!

Aiden: I've tried taking those blood tablets that dad takes…not working out so well…

Me: But before you go Aiden, you have to spin the wheel to see who goes next.

Aiden: *wipes mouth* Fine! *Go over to the wheel and spins it till it slows down*

Me: Okay the next person to be 'tagged' is none other the woman herself; Ashley!

Ashley: *walks onto set and sees Aiden sick* Aiden! My baby! *runs over and helps him* Aiden Zero! My god, are you that sick?

Aiden: I'm fine!

Ashley: Now don't lie to me young man! Come on! *Ashley takes Aiden off set*

Me: Okay…weird…I guess mother's are just like that…well that's it for that tag game. Next time will be the main girl herself Ashley Haycraft! I bet you're all wondering what kind of facts she'll tell us huh? This has been the author, now signing off.

Aisley: Wait miss author!

Me: Huh?

Aisley: We have some reviews!

Me: Really? Okay then!

To Shifuni: Thanks for reviewing!

To perfectpanda37: Cool deal! Thanks for the review ^_^

To I'mthenewCAKEPIG: Yeppers ^_^ Thanks for the review ^_^

To a new reviewer, Always-Unpredictable: Thanks for reviewing lately for my stories ^_^

I don't own Vampire Knight, just the OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 29

Ashley wanted to do nothing more than to cry her eyes out from pure frustration. Everything just seemed to just go wrong. In the words of her mother, 'if it's not one thing, it's another.' Ashley remembers hearing those words over and over when she lived with her family in West Virginia and always got annoyed just by hearing it.

The blonde felt trapped being here and decided to leave this dreadful place. As soon as she made sure the place was clear, she made a break for it. She was covered by a white hospital sheet that was on her bed, and started to leave the hospital.

'_Zero is a big boy and can take care of himself.' _Ashley thought to herself. _'Just like I'm a mother and I need to make sure my babies are alright. I will be damned if I let anyone hurt my children.' _

It wasn't like Ashley to just leave and not go anywhere; no…she decided to head to the place where it all started for her.

Cross Academy.

* * *

Zero and Yagari thought they gave enough time for Ashley to calm down. While they were gone, Yagari explained to Zero about how he trained her to control that fiery anger that Ashley has always kept inside her and such. Zero just happened to press the 'red button' as Yagari calls it and just let her burn it off.

The two hunters knock on the hospital door and when there was no reply; Zero opens it to find it empty, meaning that Ashley was gone.

This worried Zero to no end because she was with child. When Yagari reported Ashley missing from the hospital, the doctors that were looking over her well-being were very worried. They explained that Ashley and the child's life were still at risk from when the first time she came into the hospital with Kaname. She was never given the okay to leave.

So Zero and Yagari set out to search for Ashley, in hopes of saving two lives; Ashley's and the baby's.

* * *

It was around the evening time now and Ashley pushes the gates open to the academy and she goes in cautiously. Even though she was on school grounds, the sun was setting and night class would soon be out.

Night class equals vampires and vampires equal Kaname.

As she walks onto the campus, old memories came into her mind. The tree she laid under during her guardian duties and when Zero and she had a 'moment.'

'_I remember yelling at him…it always seems like I yell at him a lot…I should remind myself to lay off the yelling…' _Ashley made a mental note to herself and started to smile some.

A breeze picks up, making the white that covered the blonde and it whips around her some. It looked as if Ashley were an angel rather than a pregnant vampire. Ashley winces some and holds the sheet closer to her. She was still very sensitive and a simple breeze felt like a harsh winter wind.

A harsh scent filled her senses now…it was that what she could only assume to fake blood…

"Blood tablets?" She whispered to herself. Ashley squints her eyes some, are sight being clearer than when she was human, trying to see into the distance and people of white uniforms started to approach. "Vampires…" She says and seeing the dark auras that hovered over the night class.

Knowing full well that fighting wasn't an option, Ashley goes within the trees and pathetically hides behind them. Waiting for the students to pass by her…and hoping that she wouldn't get caught.

After five minutes, Ashley's feet started to ache and even with the support of the tree she's holding herself up with, she kneels down; suddenly finding her energy levels dropped.

'_No…I mustn't give up…I need to see the chairman…and my children.' _Ashley thinks to herself getting up and without caring about getting caught, she started to head for Kaien's Office.

* * *

Aiden was outside of the door of his twin's room. His head down and his blond locks covered his blue eyes. He had to get out of that room…had to get away from the madness that just seemed to plaque his entire family.

He often wished that their lives would go back to before his father decided to interfere. Back when it was just him, his mother, and his twin sister. When they lived in New York City and only when the tiny problems were huge.

Before he became a monster.

"Aiden."

Solita opened the door and peeked out to see the teen boy in an awful state.

"Go away Solita." Aiden spat out at the orange-haired girl.

"You can be a real jerk." Solita says back. "Your twin's in there without a single memory and your acting like the world revolves around you."

"I know it doesn't and just go away. I want to be by myself, is that so hard for you to understand?" Aiden asked looking up. "I'm no good to anyone the way I am right now."

"Man whatever…" Solita says and rolls her eyes. "I just wanted to let you know that the headmaster was asking how you were. I'll let him know that you're being a dick right now." Solita says and goes back inside the room.

Aiden punches the wall, making a hole the side of his fist. Solita was aggravating him and it wasn't like she was ever going to understand him.

The scent of a vampire filled Aiden's senses and he only sighed, hoping that maybe he can finally kill something.

* * *

Ashley makes it to the front door of the office and tries to open it; only to find it locked. The young mother started to knock on it.

"Hello? Anybody? Please Headmaster Cross, it's me, Ashley!" She shouted and started to hit on the door.

The door started to open and Ashley back up some. Her eyes lite up as she saw her son.

"AIDEN!" Ashley says happily and runs up and hugs the boy before he can even reject. "I've missed you and Aisley so much." Ashley says.

Aiden was shocked and happy at the same time. He puts his hands onto Ashley's shoulder and gets a good look at her.

"Mom?...Is that really you?" He asks.

Ashley almost felt like crying. "Yes, of course it's me." She says smiling.

"How do I know?...After everything that's happened? I don't know what to believe anymore." Aiden admits.

Ashley sighed and takes Aiden's face in her hands, making him look at her.

"Oh Aiden." She says in a gentle voice before she smacked him across the face hard. "AIDEN ZERO! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING TO ME, YOUR MOTHER? AND AFTER EVERYTHING THAT I'M GOING THROUGH, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF YOUNG MAN," Ashley shouted at him.

Aiden winced and grabbed him cheek, it was throbbing red and made a few tears knock from his eyes.

Yep. That was HIS mother alright.

"I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT! YOU AMONG ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW WHO YOUR MOTHER IS! NOW TAKE ME TO KAIEN CROSS RIGHT NOW BEFORE I RENAME YOU 'MY BITCH'! YA GOT IT MISTER?" Ashley says.

Aiden, out of fear, nodded. Only one person on the face of this planet has ever yelled at him like THAT. Ashley grinned and crossed her arms, proud that she got through to him.

* * *

Wow…well I guess sometimes you have to yell at your kids to get through to them.

Please Review ^^


	31. Tag Game: Ashley and a Surprise

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Dhampir Knight'

Me: Today is very special because for our tag game, our constant is none other than the girl who's started it all...Ashley Haycraft!

Ashley: Hey everyone. *waves a bit to the readers*

Me: So Ashley, as you may know, the tag game is where you list five facts about yourself. So let's start.

Ashley: Okay...I hope I do this right...Okay fact one...I'm the youngest in my family. I grew up with my older brother Jerry and I have an older half sister named Kandis. Fact number two, I love the color pastel orange. It reminds not pink and it's light enough to be a girl color. Fact three...I was in the band. I played flute and I still sometimes do. Fact four...I love anime! Yes I grew up watching Pokemon, YuGiOh, and Dragonball Z with my brother and then I started to watch Naruto, Bleach, Clannad, Full Metal Alchemist, Kekkashi...and lots more (XD) but then I got transfered to japan and let's just say I had some fun...

(Cut out scene of Welcome to my World: Ashley in her dormroom: Ashley is reading Naruto book number 43 and crying over that Sasuke killed Itachi)

Ashley: *Blushes in embarrasement* I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO SHOW THAT!

Me: Well eheheh...I'm the author!

Ashley: Fine I believe I have one particiular fact I would like to say...

Me: Be my guest...

Ashley: Fact number five...I have something for everyone...it's something the author doesn't want me to show but everyone worked very hard on it.

Me: Ashley Lynn you better not!

Ashley: *hold up chapter* It's an alternative ending of Welcome to my World!

*dramatic music plays in background*

Ashley: That's right and instead of a normal chapter, you all will get to read this...I hope you all will enjoy...*smiles big*

Me: You are in so much trouble!

Ashley: Bitch please, I'm a pregnant vampire now with attitude, you can't touch me!

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

The Alternative Ending...

The October air was chirsp as it hit the face of young Ashley. She was looking up at the bottom of the gravel hill that lead up to the hill to her house. A place where she never felt at home. She sighs heavily and adjusts her purse from American Eagle on her shoulder where she carried everything in. From her cellphone to a few notebooks.

Her eyes read much saddness in them at the moment, feeling even more lonely then she did before she had met Zero Kiryu. Her sweatshirt was baggy on her and her jeans felt kinda tight on her.

She swore to herself to keep this a secret...no matter what. Her pregnancy. No one was to know of it. Not her mother who started to order her around again as soon as she returned to the mountains of West Virginia. Not to her brother, step dad or (evil) even her friends from school, who only seemed to start to distance themselves from the blonde. Not even the father of her child that she was carrying within her.

And so...Ashley started to walk up...

* * *

Months later...

Zero Kiryu was working in an office at the hunter assoication. It had been a few months since Yuki and Kaname started live together and Zero was feeling rather lonely himself; though he would never admit it out loud.

He rests his head in his hands as his elbows rested on the wooden desk of his. He kept Ashley in his thoughts and often wondered why hasn't she returned to him. Did he hurt her? Did she not love him? These questions ran through Zero's mind everyday and he's even had nightmares about Ashley being killed by some vampire and it always woken him up in the dead of night.

"So you wonder where Ashley is huh?"

Zero jumped out of his seat to see a boy with golden locks and wore a pure white suit. He was sitting in a empty chair and sat in a very unusual position with his leg extended to another empty chair and his knee up with his arm resting on it.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Zero demanded to know. He didn't sense any vampiric aura surrounding the boy and yet...he wasn't human at all.

That question that the boy asked caught Zero off guard as well, making him raise an eyebrow. "How do you know Ashley?"

"I'm suppose too. I'm a guardian angel." The teen boy spoke in a calm voice.

"If you're my guradian angel-"

"Oh I'm not yours...I'm Ashley's." The angel teen says. "And right now, she's missing you so much."

Zero's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Where is she?" He got up from his seat and grabbed the angel by the collar.

"Whoa, easy..." The teen removed Zero's finger's off his suit and he brushed himself off. "Listen...I will take you to her but you have to wait un-"

"TAKE ME TO HER NOW!" Zero shouted.

"Ow! Geesh...FINE! Just stand still and I will explain everything." The boy says, shaking his arms some like if he's preparaing for something.

"Wait what?"

"Please save all questions for the end of the tour sir." The angel says and soon, a heavenly white glowed covered them and they soon vanished.

* * *

The angel and Zero soon were in Ashley's room where Ashley was sitting at her desk, writing down a few things by the looks of it and not even noticing their presence. She was wearing a gray 'Hoover Huskie' sweatshirt and night pants that were black.

"Ashley!" Zero says in happiness but when Ashley doesn't hear him, he got sad.

"She can't see or hear us Zero...take a closer look at her and what do you see?" The angel asked.

Zero moved over to Ashley's side and sees a bludge even with a big sweatshirt covering her as she still continued to work. "She's...fat?"

"The word is pregnant, idiot." The angel spoke and was seriously questioning Zero's intelligence.

Zero's eyes widen and backed away some. "Pregnant?"

"With twins and she doesn't even know it."

"She doesn't know she's pregnant?"

"No...the twins part and that's why you're needed now." The angel says in seriousness.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked.

The angel sighed and explains, "Ashley thinks she's only carrying one child, well with twin pregnancies, the babies are always premature, and with some of the things she's doing in order to keep the pregnancy a secret, she's indangering all three of their lives." The angel says.

Ashley lays down her pen and sits up some, she puts her hand on her stomach and feels the kicks in her stomach.

"Please stop kicking mommy so hard." Ashley whispers to herself, being very close to her due date little did she realize it.

Zero couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ashley looked so sad and it was killing him. The saddness in Ashley's eyes were as clear as seeing just about anything else. Like pointing out that roses have thorns on them or that someone was a boy or a girl.

"ASHLEY LYNN! GET IN HERE NOW!" A angry voice shouted through the entire room, making everyone in the room look around. Ashley groaned as she got up. She makes sure that her hoodie is on and hides her belly as she leaves the room.

"What the hell was that yelling?" Zero asked.

"Ashley's mother. Let's go check it out." The angel says.

* * *

"I thought I told you to do the dishes!" Ashley's mother 'says' to the pregnant teen.

Dishes were still in the dishwasher and dirty ones filled the sink. Ashley's feet were swollen and her back was hurting her but she couldn't say anything.

"Mom, why couldn't Jerry do them?" Ashley asked as she reached down to pick up a plate and when she grabbed it, she let's go because the plate was burning hot.

"He's sleeping. Besides doing dishes won't kill you. You're going on a serious diet Ashley, you've gained so much weight." Her mother says to her. "So much."

"I GET IT! I'M FAT! JUST DROP IT!" Ashley says and reaches back down for the dishes, ignoring the burning feeling as she sets them on the counter just above the washer.

"Don't ever tell me to drop it! You know better!" Her mother says and goes back to her room, leaving Ashley to the dishes to herself.

Zero and the angel had just witness that little fight and Zero wanted to hurt Ashley's mother so much.

Ashley stacks the plates, the bowls, some of the bigger cups and she even gets the dishes on the counter and by each stack, she started to put the dishes in their correct cabins.

"She shouldn't be doing some damn dishes." Zero says to the angel.

"I agree but her mother would be very suspicious if Ashley didn't do them." The angel says. "Come on Zero...you should see to her when she's at school."

* * *

"Where are we now?" Zero asked as he sees now they were in some lab.

"This is the chemistry lab in Ashley's school. Ashley's right over there and this is her second block class." The angel explains. "Today's date is April 11th and keep in mind the twin's birthday in April 12th."

Zero looks at the angel. "She's in school a day before she gives birth?"

"Yeah, just look at this scene Zero...you see her friend Saraya." The angel point to the girl who is really skinny and has brown hair. She was sitting to Ashley's far left. "She's apparently faking a pregnancy because of something going between her and her ex-friend Carly or something like that and Ashley has been telling her about a few facts about pregnancy."

"That's stupid." Zero says.

"I know." The angel agreed.

Ashley was sitting with her friends, Kendall, Saraya and Laura. They were in the middle of doing book work and while Ashley worked, Saraya and Kendall were texting to their men. Saraya was engaged to Ashley's friends from band and Kendall was texting to some guy named Ryan.

Kendall looked rather upset. "I can't believe Ryan broke up with me," She says and lays her head down on the table.

"Don't be so down Kendall." Ashley says.

"Ashley!" Kendall snapped. "I love Ryan! And the fact that he broke up with me...you would never understand. You never had a real boyfriend." She says and continued to mope.

Ashley looked rather hurt and she looks away and down at her paper. "You're right...I won't know." _'Even though I'm carrying Zero's child...and I do love him...'_

"Oh my god! Ashley! Are you just going to take that!" Zero shouted but his words never reached Ashley's ears.

"Ashley, maybe you should just...stay quiet." Saraya says and having said that, Ashley went back to her work.

Ashley felt really abandoned by her so called 'friends' since...well since she returned. She rests her head in her hand as she continued to write down a few things.

Ashley's vision started to blur a bit and she tries to shake off her dizziness feeling. Her 'baby' started to kick around in her stomach and she tries to ignore it because she was in class.

A bell ring was heard and they was the bell for lunch which Ashley was so happy to hear. She grabs her red purse and her blue binder and book and headed for lunch.

The angel and Zero follow Ashley till they reached the hallway and she was walking to the lunchroom along with every other student.

"Okay Zero, remember, she goes into labor on April 12th." The angel says and puts his hand on the hunter's shoulder. "Good luck." And with those words, the angel vanished and Zero was left alone.

Zero was standing in the hallways and people started to look at him, which only meant that Zero was now visible now and he could talk to Ashley.

* * *

"God Nerdy shut up!" Ashley says as she was trying to eat some freaking lunch. Her friend was sitting on her right at the table where they usually sat and eat lunch. Right now, he was being annoying.

"All I'm saying is that you've gained quite a bit of weight recently and I'm worried." Andy says.

"Well don't, I'm fine." Ashley says and eats some chicken nuggets, something that she's been craving.

Zero runs into the cafeteria and sees Ashley and some guy he's never met.

"Ashley!" Zero shouted.

Ashley and Andy look up. "Whose that?"

Ashley stood up, using the table for help. "Zero!" Ashley says in shock. She uses her arms to cover her stomach even though it was being covered by her sweatshirt.

"Zero? Ashley you know this guy?" Andy asks.

Zero ran up and hugs Ashley, almost making her lose her balance. "Ashley, I'm so sorry." Zero says.

"Ze...zero...you have nothing to be sorry for." Ashley tells him but loved his embrace. It was warm and welcoming; something she really needed.

Kendall had just come up to the table and sees the embrace between Zero and Ashley.

"Uh Ashley...who is this?" Kendall asked, breaking the moment.

"Oh...this is Zero Kiryu...my uh..." Ashley says, not really knowing what to call him. A friend? A lover? Baby daddy?

"I'm the father of her children and I love her." Zero stated as he brings Ashley closer to him.

Ashley nearly choked on her own saliva after hearing that. _"How does he know...and did he say children?"_

"Children?" Kendall and Andy asked in unison.

"I don't know about that but...guys...I think now would be the best time to be honest with you." Ashley says as she gets out of Zero's hold. She zips down her sweatshirt and reveals her buldging belly. "I am pregnant."

Kendall and Andy nearly freaked out. "So that's why you've gained so much weight," Andy blurted out.

Ashley's eyes sadden. "Yeah...that's why..." She says softly.

"Ashley, why didn't you tell me? I thought I could trust you." Kendall says.

Zero glares at Kendall. "I saw the way you acted towards Ashley in your science class...and I didn't like your tone with her. Especially when she's been hurting this entire time." Zero says.

"Zero..." Ashley looks back at him and feels the baby kicks inside her. She was getting a bad feeling in her and she wanted to sit down. Now, she didn't care if people knew, she just didn't want any fighting. "Stop, she has the right to be upset, her boyfriend just broke up with her." Ashley says trying to defend her.

Zero started to gently push Ashley away from her friends. "Come on, I'll explain everything to you. For now, let's just get you home." Zero says stern yet gently. Ashley zips up her hoodie again and allowed Zero to order her around; mainly because she was getting sick and tried of everything around her.

* * *

"You say I'm going into labor tonight?" Ashley asks Zero as they walked up Ashley's hill. Zero carried her purse all the way up.

"That's what your angel told me." Zero says. He had already explained how he got there and about her guardian angel so she was pretty much caught up.

"Oh...and I'm having twins?"

"Yeah. Ashley please get some rest tonight." Zero pleaded.

"I will don't worry." She weakly smiled as they started up the driveway. Exhaustion was easily read on Ashley's face and she was pale with a red tint to her cheeks.

When they walked up, Ashley digs her key out from her purse that Zero carried and unlocks the door. She opens the door and is greeted by a kitten who was trying to escape outside.

"No you don't Gizmo." Ashley says and she stops the kitten with her foot. He was black with white and even though he looked cute and adorable, he bites and scratches.

Zero comes in and closes the door behind him. "Ashley, come on, let's get you to bed, you look pale." Zero mentions and helps her up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

"I wonder where everyone is right now." Ashley says since it was now five o'clock in the evening and no one was home. She was laying down under her covers and there was a wet cloth on her forehead to help keep her temperature down.

Zero got a bucket with water in it and takes Ashley's cloth off her; dumping it in the bucket. "The way I saw it, all it seems like your mother ever does is order you around." Zero points out, ringing out the cloth.

"Oh yeah..she kinda does sometimes...I suppose but she works a lot and has a lot to deal with I guess." Ashley says weakly, looking over at Zero as he dumps the cloth back into the bucket.

"How are you feeling Ashley?" Zero changed the subject.

"I...haven't felt any contractions yet so I guess okay." Ashley says and Zero rings out the cloth again and gently places it on Ashley's forehead.

"When you start feeling them, I'll be right here. I don't want to say anything but I want you to go to a hospital. It's safer there." Zero says.

"Can you drive?" Ashley asks.

"Not yet."

"Neither can I...and plus there's no car. And you can't call an ambalance because of the hill..." Ashley says. "So I try to be quiet whenever the pain starts...but I need you to catch the baby's head, okay?" Ashley says.

"I know...just get some rest right now." Zero says and gets up from the ground and started to leave the room but a hand reached out and grabbed his sleeve. The hunter looks down and sees Ashley had reached for him.

"Can you stay?" She asks. "Please?"

"...Sure." Zero says and sits down in a black chair that Ashley had by the desk. Ashley turns to her left side, keeping the cloth on her head and reaches out for Zero once again so that he can grab her hand as a sign of comfort.

Zero accepts the hand and they hold hands, interlocked with each other and Zero leans in and kisses Ashley's cheek and started to brush his fingers through her hair,

Ashley's eyes started to drop some. "Zero...I'll fall asleep if you keep doing that," she says in a tried voice.

"Well isn't that the point? For you to rest?" Zero asked but when he looks down, Ashley had fallen asleep already.

* * *

Me: That's enough from you!

Ashley: Aww. You ruined it! It was getting good!

Me: Whatever...

Ashley: Don't worry forks, the next part will be posted next chapter and sorry about reviews but thansk for reviewing. Well respond to them next chapter as well then well continue the actual Dhampir Knight but to be honest, AiUchihaUzumaki needed a break from it as she's trying to get her mind unjambled.

Me: *head is spinning in the background from Ashley*

Ashley: Well...in the words of her, thanks for reading and Please Review ^^


	32. Tag Game: Ashley and a Surprise part 2

Ashley: *walks out feeling awful* Oh...hey everyone...sorry I'm like this...damn pregnancy...and the fact that I'm a vampire now...I've got a lot going on...

Me: Hey don't look at me...Kaname turned you...

Ashley: DON'T FUCKING REMIND ME!

Me: *steps back a few steps* Okay moody...Kaname if you reading this...you are going to pay for it...

Ashley: *mouths words* You are fucking dead Kaname. *Glares deadly*

Me: Well...Ashley...you got the alternative ending up so now what?

Ashley: No..it's not finished remember? You stopped it just when it was getting good. So finish it...or else...you will be the next person I kill...Kaname is first at the moment...

Me: *sweatdrops nervously* Okay geesh...you get your wish...miss moody.

Ashley: *Eye twitches and grabs a bat from the prop closet* I'm gonna kill someone!

Me: *Eyes widen O_o* Zero! Control your woman!

Zero: *From backstage* I feel safer back here...I can't talk to her when she's like this.

Ashley: You fucking sperm donor! I should have your head on a pike! You made me this way! *Starts crying*

Me: Those mood swings MUST be killing her...well anyways, let's get to the reviews...please...

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Thanks for the review ^_^ Oh and it's wasn't writer's block, I just needed to get my story line straighted out before I started typing and stuff...thanks for your concern though

To Always-Unpredictable: Thanks for the review ^_^

To Shifuni: Thanks for the review ^_^ Lol on that comment ^_^

To perfectpanda37: Wow...the bad angels are writing down what ya say...if that's true than they must have at least a novel for me XD at least I would give them something to write. Thanks for the review ^_^ Oh and By the Way, thanks for the interesting fact as well about the civil war and stuff XD

To ElhieM: He wasn't teasing her. (Actually I got the Vampire Knight Offical Fan Book and says that he's actually into cool, older women so that's where I get the idea to put it in the story.) Thanks for the review ^_^

To animegirl1994: Well I'm still not sure if Ashley should have a boy or a girl...thanks for reviewing ^_^ And I guess I can see your point about it being weird especially the whole 'guardian angel' thing.

To my BETA and co-author black thorn angel: Hey its been a while since I heard from ya. Thanks for the review ^_^

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Alternative Ending part 2

Only two hours...a mere two hours was all it took for Ashley to start moaning in pain. It started out a whimper but it soon became more for a cry for help. She held onto Zero's hand tightly now and started to sweat and pant. She started labor around seven o'clock in the evening and now it was around midnight so Ashley had been in labor for over five hours already.

"Ashley...Ashley wake up." Zero says, gently patting her cheek to feel it to be burning. _'Damn...a fever...'_

Zero looks around the room and sees two cats they were now in the room. One he recognizes from earlier Ashley called 'Gizmo' but the other one was a bit bigger, perhaps older. It was a tabby gray cat who stares at Zero.

Ashley opens her eyes weakly and sees the kitties. "Oh...Tigger...Gizmo." She says, calling the cats by their names. The one referred to as 'Tigger' jumps on the bed and walks by Ashley and started to pur and rub against the pregnant girl. Ashley turns some and pets the cat on the head gently, like the way she liked it.

When another contraction came, Ashley screamed, making the cats run out the room and scurry away. The blonde held onto her green pillow, clutching it in pain.

"ASHLEY!" Zero says, kneeling down to her side again and after a minute of shakingly in pain, Ashley opens her eyes and her vision blurred.

"Ze...zero...it hurts...it hurts so much..." Ashley cried out.

"I know Ashley..but you have to be strong..." Zero says and brushes her hair from her face. "Not only for yourself but for your children as well." Zero says.

Ashley panted a bit before saying something that threw Zero off. "Give me my cell phone."

Zero goes into her purse that just happened to be right by her bed and gives her her phone. Ashley sits up with Zero helps and started to press a few things on her phone before pressing it to her ear, making a call.

"Hello...Cody...It's Ashley...yeah not so good...I need a HUGE-OH MY FUCKING GOD IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Ashley cried out from a huge contraction and she almost falls over if it wasn't from Zero keeping her up. She picks up her cellphone which she had apparently dropped and pressed it against her ear again. "Sorry...about that.." She panted through the receiver. "Listen...are you at work?...Okay good, now can you PLEASE do me a favor and come get me." Ashley says.

Zero raised a brow. Wondering what was Ashley planning?

"Yes, It's a life emergency...my mom isn't here...or John or anyone expect for Zero...but he can't drive and I'm in dire need for help...I need you to get me...I'M IN FUCKING LABOR!" She shouted as another contraction came and she actually falls down on the bed and curls to her side.

Zero snatches her phone away and presses it against his ear. "Listen, my name is Zero and Ashley needs to get to a hospital. Can you get us?" Zero asked and heard Cody explained what was going on. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!...FINE, FUCK YOU TOO!" Zero shouted and closed Ashley's phone angrily.

Ashley was still in pain and Zero couldn't do much. Ashley looks up with exhaustion in her eyes. "S-so...is he co-coming?" She asked weakly.

Zero shook his head. "No, he said that he doesn't have his dad's car so he can't."

"DAMN HIM!" Ashley shouted as she bit down on her comforter that matched her room colors, lavender and light green. "So much for having him as a friend."

"Ashley, where are you're parents?" Zero asked, now wondering why she was all alone here around midnight.

"I don't know... but...I need to do...get rid of this pain." Ashley says gritting her teeth and sinking lower into her blanket.

* * *

Hours has passed slowly...Ashley kept losing consciousness and woke up due to contractions which in the end, only made Ashley pass out again due to exhaustion. Zero wondered how long could they both take it. The smell of blood was starting to fill the room and Zero had to excuse himself countless times so that he wouldn't try to attack her while she's in labor.

Her water broke while she was walking around an hour ago and even then, she passed up and nearly fell over if it wasn't for Zero's assistance. She had heard walking around and getting moving would help her labor but she could barely stand on her two feet.

Zero re-enters the teen's bedroom and ignored the pain he was in and goes over to Ashley.

"Ashley...I need to check...can you spread your legs?" Zero asked as he lifted some of the blanket from her lower half. He helps guide Ashley lift her knees up and spreads them wide for him to see. Normally, Ashley wouldn't let anyone near 'there' but this was an emergency.

"Can you push?" Zero asked and Ashley tries to sit up, using her elbows to sit up-right and she started to bare down her weigh; pushing.

1...2...3-

"Ow...I can't Zero it hurts..." Ashley says and blood started to come out from her legs. Zero's hunger for the red liquid nearly chokes him but he tells Ashley. "You HAVE to start pushing." He looks over at the alarm clock that Ashley had on her dresser and saw that it read 5:23 am.

"Come on Ashley, you've been at this for over ten hours so far, don't quit." Zero says and positioned himself again between her legs.

"Ashley...come on." Zero pleaded now, not only for this to end but for his hunger to cease.

"Zero..." Ashley opened one eye after closing both of them. "Can you promise me so-something?"

Zero looked up. "Anything. What?"

"Can you..please free me...from this awful place?...Away from this hell?" Ashley asked. "Please."

Zero nodded. "Yes now come on, don't lose focus. Push!"

Ashley began pushing again and her legs began to shake close so Zero had to hold them opwn as the teen mother pushed.

"I can see a head." Zero says and that encouraged Ashley to continue pushing though it was weak pushes.

A few minutes, the head was completely out and Zero let go of her legs and held the baby's head. Luckily for him, Ashley was too exhausted to close her legs herself.

"Ashley, look down, you can see it's little head." Zero says holding it up some for Ashley to see.

The blonde looks down and sees the baby's head covered in blood and Zero's eyes glowing red. She ignored his eyes and says, "Ye-yeah...I can see..." Ashley started pushing some more and it was the shoulders this time and soon, she held a cry.

"Ashley, it's a boy." Zero says happily and lays the child on the blanket that covered Ashley as he began wiping down the child with a towel he had gotten earlier.

"A...boy." Ashley says happily as she fell backwards on the bed, about to pass out again. Zero tied the cord off with a shoe lace and cuts the cord using a pair of Ashley's scissors that were lying around on her desk. He looks over and Ashley was deathly pale and her eyes were closed.

"Ashley you have to stay awake, you have one more child to bring into this world." Zero says after wrapping the baby boy in the towel as he still cried a bit.

At this point, Ashley looked more dead than alive. She was completely still and she was limp but the heart was beating and the fresh blood was still flowing out of her.

"Ashley...ASHLEY!" Zero got over her some and to pat her face again. "Ashley..wake up...our children need you...WAKE UP!" Zero cried, his eyes now lavendar again. His vampire side might have longed for her blood but Zero's human side...the side that would have been completely devoured without her, longed for Ashley.

Her eyes that sparkled like sapphires. He smile that brighten his gloomly world, something that even Yuki Cross haven't even done. Her personality which he fell in love with.

"I can't lose you again Ashley." Zero says and he leans closer to her and their lips met. _"Ashley...wake up...can't you see the world will go dark without you. Our children will never know what your love will be if you give up...Ashley...Ashley...if their is some form of a kami. Save Ashley." _

Ashley began to open her eyes and feels Zero over her. She was in pain but at the same time, was paralyzed. For a while, she felt heavy...like anchered down and wondered if death had covered her being until Zero captured her lips and pulls her up from the drowning feeling she was feeling before.

"Ze...ro..." She weakly cried and he looks up and lets up.

"Ashley."

"Our child wants to be born...please get ready to catch...our child." Ashley says, not moving anything else but her lips, the only thing she can move on her own.

Zero nodded and set her legs up and Ashley began pushing again until finally...

"Ashley, she's so beautiful." Zero says as he was help pulling the baby girl from within Ashley.

Zero rubs her clean and tries to make her cry because crying meant that she was breathing. He managed to cry a bit but this worried him.

"Zero."

The silver haired hunter looks over as he cradled the baby girl in his arms.

"Can I go to sleep now? I'm very tired." She says.

Zero nodded and smiled lightly. "You did a great job Ashley. You deserve your rest."

Ashley weakly smiled back. "Yeah." Ashley closed her eyes with a small smile on her face, happy that her children were in the world now.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed that little ending...

Thanks for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	33. Tag Game: Andy and a Surprise part 3

Hello everyone and welcome back to Dhampir Knight. Well Since Ashley is dealing with a bit of...sickness at the moment...she was unable to finish her tag game...but she did pick on the next...contestant...and she picked on her friend (what was a complete shock for us) Nerdy.

Andy: That's ANDY!

Me: Whatever...get on with it nerd...

Andy: Well first fact I dated Ashley.

Zero: *comes on stage with a regular gun* Excuse me nerd?

Andy: *panics* It was before she met you and only for a day or so. I treated her like crap pretty much.

Zero: *sets gun to kill* Do you really want to finish this game?

Me: ZERO! Let him finish...THEN you can kill him...

Zero: *eye twitches and puts down the gun slowly*

Andy: Thank you! Now..fact number two...I was adopted and the first person who I told this fact to was Ashley. Fact number three...um...I love history...

Ashley: *comes out on stage with a blanket covering her* Fact number four for Andy...I'm the only one who can call him 'Nerdy.'

Andy: Shouldn't you be in bed?

Ashley: *Holds out knife* Fact number five...I call him 'masterbate.' His name is Nerdy Masterbate.

Zero: *Starts laughing*

Me: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha XD

Andy: SHUT UP ASHLEY! *gets mad*

Ashley: What? Screw the rules! I'm a hormonal pregnant vampire!

Me: Yeah...Zero make sure she gets back in bed...Nerd, get off set before I make you Ashley's bitch

Ashley: He already is!

Me: Oh yeah. Get off set before-

Andy: Before what? Miss author?

Me: *smirks evilly* Before I make you Kendall's bitch

Andy: *Eyes widen in pure fear and he runs for 'Brokeback Hills'

Me: Well...let's get to the reviews...Oh and I'm going to dance around some! *dances to Jump Around by House of Pain* I GOT 200 REVIEWS!

To Shifuni: I'm not sure if you did the math right...this is the alternate ending of how the twins, Aiden and Aisley, would have been born. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: I'm glad you liked it. And thanks for your concern and review ^_^

To ElhieM: Lol on that..I can't imagine Zero being a doctor...*imagines Zero is a doctor uniform and drools* Mmm Zero...damn that's hot...Oh I mean..thanks for review ^_^;

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Alternative Ending part three

The sun shined down on Ashley's sleeping form from the window, just left from where she was laying. The tabby cat was looking down at the girl and meows, and like how she always did, started to climb on top of her.

"Tig...ger...off." Ashley mumbles and turns to her other side, now looking away from the window.

"Meow." The cat cried and continued to climb all over Ashley.

Ashley opens her eyes slowly and listened as the birds outside started to chirp and the tree just outside of her window swayed with the wind. The tree looked like a Sakura tree but Ashley knew it wasn't and still didn't know what kind of tree it is.

Ashley tries to sit up but found it difficult to do. She adjusted herself to be laying on her back now and wondered what happened.

Then she noticed her stomach...

It was flat and as she ran her hand down, she started to remember the night before. That she gave birth...twins..and that Zero was there...helping her.

Her babies? Where were her babies?

"Zero!" Ashley cried out and forces herself to sit up. She began to remove her blankets off her and saw blood...quite a bit of blood.

Now she was getting really worried.

Zero runs in with a baby in his arms that was wrapped in a towel that was light blue and cleaned unlike the white one that was used to clean up the babies when they were first born.

"Ashley you shouldn't be up." Zero stated and goes over to the young mother. She still looked very pale and exhausted and the scent of blood filled the room so Zero braced himself as he approached.

Ashley saw the bundle in his arms. "Is...that...?"

Zero nodded and looks down at the newborn in his arms. "It's our boy."

Ashley gasped lightly and held her arms out. "Can I hold him?" She asked.

"Of course." Zero says. "But you need to get back in bed..." Zero stated, worried that Ashley might pass out while holding their son and if she was sitting up, that would be dangerous for the baby.

Ashley fixed the pillows behind her and leaned backwards some into a sitting-up position and pulled the blanket back on her, starting to feel cold.

As soon as Ashley was comfortable, Zero gently handed Ashley the newborn boy. Ashley was so...bewildered that the two of them can create...such amazing beings.

"Zero..where's our girl?" Ashley asked, not wanting her to leave out their little girl.

"I'll go get her, I had to clean her up some." Zero says gently and kisses Ashley on the forehead, making Ashley blush.

Ashley looks down at her newborn son. He has light blonde hair that looked like sliver which only questioned what color would he have when he got older. He was very tiny and it worried Ashley because she was born prematurely and that was dangerous. He looked exactly like Ashley...or rather...like a Haycraft.

Zero walks in and was carrying a smaller bundle in his arms. "Ashley...we need to get you to a doctor...and and the twins." Zero says in deep concern.

"I...know...man I really hate doctors...and needles..." Ashley says, holding her son closer to her.

Zero sits down on the bed and let's Ashley get a good look at their daughter. "She looks like her mother. She's so beautiful." Zero says.

"She's beautiful...and she does look like me..." Ashley says slowly.

"What are we going to name them?" Zero asked, looking back at Ashley.

"Well...I've been thinking about that for a long time...I've always wanted to name my son Aiden and if I was going to have a daughter...I like Aisley." Ashley says looking back at Zero.

"Aiden...and Aisley...? I'm not sure."

"Please Zero...I went through that pain of giving birth to them, please at least name them." Ashley pleaded.

Zero had nothing to argue over. Besides he didn't have any names picked out. "Okay...their names are Aiden and Aisley."

"And we can call Aisley 'Ai' right? Because of the first two letters in her name." Ashley smiled. "I like Ai...it means 'love' in Japanese and they are half Japanese."

"Not to mention half-vampire." Zero says.

Ashley totally forgot about that...the vampire thing should have been right there in front of her but she hadn't been thinking like a hunter, she had been thinking like a mother.

"Well...wouldn't they be...a vampire than?" Ashley asked.

"No. If I was a damn pureblood than they would be level B, Or if I was a level B, they'd be C. But since I was once human, my vampire side and your human side make them...half..."

"So they're dhampirs...I can't sense any vampiric aura in them Zero...so they're humans. And they're our babies! I love them." Ashley says, not liking how Zero was talking.

"Easy Ashley. Please don't get worked up." Zero says and rests his head on Ashley as a way of comfort since he couldn't hold her due to baby Ai in his arms. "I love them and I love you. I would never think of them as monsters."

"Good!" Ashley says and the phone started to ring.

The sudden loud noise almost made the babies started to cry and Zero lays baby Ai down on the bed and gives Ashley the phone. "Do you want to answer?" Zero asked.

Ashley balanced Baby Aiden in one arm and answers the phone. "Hello?"

_"Ashley..."_

"Yeah...mom?"

_"Yeah listen, we're at the Embassy Suites."_

Ashley nearly fell out of where she was. "And WHY are you there and whose we?"

_"Me, you're brother, grandma and John. We went to Jerry's lacrosse game and it got rained out." _

"So you guys are in a nice hotel and I'm here...doesn't that just sound nice." Anger was raising in her voice. Now she was being sarcarstic.

_"Well we would have let you come but you don't like lacrosse so...it's your lost."_

"How in the hell can you say that?" Ashley says, not caring if she was swearing now. Ashley held respect for adults and would try her best not to swear to them...but this was ridiculous.

Zero looked over as he lifted Ai in his arms.

_"Excuse me young lady?"_

"You heard me...you're at some fancy and expensive hotel and I'm here by MYSELF, worried about where you were." Ashley lied of course but she was a good liar. She couldn't let her mother know about the twins or that Zero was there at the house.

_"You are grounded young lady!"_

Ashley shook her head a little. "Oh no...I'm not...because I won't be home by the time you get here. I will be gone...forever...you will not ever see me ever again and THAT I can assure of." Ashley spoke clearly and Zero was wondering what was she thinking. "I will start packing right now and I will be on the next plan to where ever in the world so good-bye." Ashley hung up the phone.

Baby Aiden was looking up at his mother with his big blue eyes, another trait that he had gotten from his mother and she started to get up.

"Whoa Ashley." Zero says and tries to stop Ashley. "You can't move around just yet." Zero says.

"You heard me while I was talking on the phone right? I'm leaving." Ashley stated.

"You're in no condition to be moving around." Zero stated.

"I don't care...I need to pack." Ashley says and lays down baby Aiden on the bed.

Zero lays Aisley next to her older brother and Zero got up and put his hands on Ashley's shoulders. "You need rest and a doctor. I'll go pack for you if it makes you feel better but please just stay in bed with our children." Zero says.

"Fine but I'll tell you what to pack." Ashley says and looked away, pouting. "The suitcases are over there." She says right beside the brown dresser.

* * *

"...And that's the story." Ashley says over her cellphone.

_"Dang...I'm sorry to hear that Ashley...well lucky for you, I have my dad's car and I don't care about skipping school over an emergency like this." _

"Thanks Cody. So how long will it take you to get here?" Ashley asked.

_"Thirty minutes or so, Hoover is far from where you live."_

"Don't I know it...anyway, thanks for doing this...just don't be too surprised when you get to my house...okay?"

_"Don't worry, I'll try."_

"Oh and Cody...can you do one more thing..."

_"What?"_

"Bring Kendall with you...and maybe Nerdy if you can...I wanna say my good-byes." Ashley says as Zero was packing her bags.

_"Sure Ashley...bye." _

Ashley closes her cellphone and puts it in her purse. The babies were sleeping soundly by there mother and Ashley adjusts the blankets that now covered them. They were old blankets but they were better than towels.

Soon, after everything that was going slow, soon was going so fast and before Anyone knew it, Cody was at her house.

Ashley was in a baggy shirt and jeans with converse shoes. Her looked like a mess but at this point, Ashley couldn't care. Zero had to help Ashley down the steep stairs, get the twins down there and also get Ashley's bags.

Ashley carried baby Aisley and her purse which was filled all the things they needed and Zero had baby Aiden. Cody was outside of his red car and Kendall and Andy, who agreed to come along, got outside of the car.

"Oh my god Ashley." Kendall says, seeing Ashley carrying a baby.

"Yeah...I had them." Ashley says. "A boy and a girl and this is Aisley."

Andy walks over and looks over at the baby in Ashley's arms. "She's small."

"I know that Nerdy." Ashley said in annoyance. "Come on just please help me in." Ashley says since they were on a hill and on gravel so the chances of her falling were high.

Ashley got into the car and Kendall got in on Ashley's right. Zero was on Ashley's left (which made Andy mad) and he cradled baby Aiden.

Andy sat in shotgun and Cody was the driver and as soon as they were ready, they left.

* * *

"Well this is it." Ashley says as they were about to board the plane. Zero had called Kaien and had some money wired to them to get on the plane.

"Yeah...we're going to miss you Ashley." Kendall says.

"I know...I'll miss you all too and I owe you guys so much." Ashley says. "Thank you."

"We'll miss you Ashley. Just don't forget about us." Cody says.

"I won't Cody." Ashley says and they had a good-bye hug.

Andy looks sad and annoyed. Ashley looks over and hugs him. "I'll miss ya Nerdy." Ashley says.

"You two Hazel." Andy says and got a smack in the head from it. "Don't call me Hazel."

Andy smiled. "I'll miss your hits."

Ashley smiled and shook her head some. She'll miss his annoying self.

"Ashley."

The blonde turned to see her best friend who looked like she was about to burst into tears. "Beetle."

"We had so much planned together." Kendall says. "We were going to be each others maid of honor one day...we were going to go to graduate and go to college together. And leave West Virginia to go to New York together..." Kendall says crying now. "Now you're leaving us behind...again."

Ashley wasn't going to say anything. She wanted to hear everything that her best friend wanted to say to her.

"I missed you so much when you were in Japan the first time Ashley...I felt so alone...then I met Ryan and started talking to him and got happy again. When you came back, I was happy about that as well but I took you for granted and couldn't even see the signs that you needed us the most...but now Ryan and I are over and I'm losing my best friend all over again." Kendall cried.

Ashley started to get upset herself. "I'm sorry Kendall...but I can't stay can't you see that?...It's not your fault...So...I'm sorry." Ashley hugs Kendall. "I wish I can tell everyone good-bye...from school I mean..but who would really care? Good bye..." Ashley lets go of Kendall and turns around to where Zero was standing with her children in her hands.

Ashley gently takes Aiden from Zero's hands, and looks back, seeing her friends for the last time. "Bye Guys." She says and goes on the plane.

* * *

Years later...

The sound of panting and feet running filled the ears of anyone who was around.

"Wait Onii-sama!" A small voice says with another set of feet behind the first only slower.

The feet didn't let up and the door opens. "Mama!" Five year old Aiden shouted in the house.

Twenty-one year old Ashley looks back from the kitchen where she was making some lunch. Her hair was up in a ponytail and had a pink apron over her white shirt and jeans.

"Nani ga Aiden?" Ashley asked. "Where's you sister?" Ashley asked.

"Koko...mama." Aisley says right behind Aiden, saying she was right there.

"You two want lunch?" Their mother asked. "I made vegetable soup." Ashley says, making Zero's favorite.

"Hai!" The said in unison and the scrambled to get to the table.

Ashley smiled and picks up the bowls and places them in front of the two children.

"Itadakimasu!" The said in unison and started to eat.

It had been years since Ashley has seen her mom or her friends but for whatever reason, she was happy. Maybe because she was surrounded by people who loved her; Zero and her children.

"Hey mama!" Aiden says and looks over at his mother. "Where's otosan?"

"Hey had an assignment today and should be getting home very soon." Ashley says.

"What kind of assignments does papa go on mama?" Ai asks.

"Well he goes on different types of assignments Aisley." Ashley says, not really knowing how to answer. "I think today he went to the his work and talked to Grandpa Kaien though."

The sound of the door opening perked the ears of the little children and they turned their heads.

"Otosan!" They said in unison and run up to Zero.

"Hey you two." Zero smiled and kneels down and hugs his children. "It's good to see you two."

Ashley was at the door frame and wiping her hands on her apron causally, smiling at the hunter, happy he was home safe and sound.

"So did you have any fun today?" Zero asked.

"Nah, It was boring today." Aiden says.

"Boring? Well you will have to tell me about how boring it was when the two of us hang out later tonight."

"Papa! Up!" Aisley says, reaching up for him.

Zero lifts Aisley up fakes a grunt. "Geesh Ai, you're getting heavy."

"Nuh Uh. I'm light as a feather." Ai says, faking being offended.

Ashley giggled some. It was cute seeing Zero behaving in such a way. She always thought Zero to be a stern father figure but it was cute seeing him...like this.

Zero looks over at Ashley. "Hey there koi." Ashley blushed and walks over.

"Hey...Zero..."Ashley says.

Zero puts Ai down on the ground and wraps his arms around Ashley. "How are you?"

"Well I was bored so I thought I would make your favorite meal." Ashley says.

"Anything you make is my favorite," Zero says.

"That's so cheesy Zero." Ashley giggled.

"Eww! Get a room!" Aiden shouted and covered his eyes.

Ashley and Zero look over. "Don't look then," Ashley says.

* * *

Ashley's life felt more perfect here and now then when she was in America. Her children loved her, her children has their father in there life unlike most of Ashley's life. Zero loved Ashley very much and they had even gotten married the month Ashley turned eighteen.

It was later that evening, when the children were in bed, sleeping when Zero and Ashley were in their bedroom.

"Hey Zero...I have some news." Ashley says, smiling at her husband.

"And what is that?" Zero asked Ashley while smiling sweetly to her.

"I'm pregnant." She says.

Zero went up and embraced her. "Ashley, I'm so happy."

"You...are."

"Of course I am...I'm so lucky to have met you. I don't know where my life would be without." Zero says and started to kiss her neck, getting Ashley to moan in response.

"Someone's a bit sensitive."

"Ye-yeah...I love you Zero Kiryu." Ashley says.

"I love you too, Ashley Kiryu."

End

* * *

And that was the alternative ending to Welcome to my World.

But it's not the actually ending but I thought everyone would enjoy.

The next time I post for this story, it will be for this story, Dhampir Knight.

I hope everyone enjoyed and if you have gender suggestions and/or names, please inform me and I might use them.

Please Review ^^


	34. Chapter 30

Hey everyone and welcome to 'Dhampir Knight.' I hope everyone enjoyed reading the last three chapters that I posted that was an alternative ending but now, it's back to the plot at hand.

I would personally like to give a shout out to ALL of my readers and reviewers and I'm sorry that I can't reply like I usually would but I've been having some issues so...THANKS FOR REVIEWING...oh and plus...only four people only reviewed DX I hope that changes with this chapter.

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 30

"Who are you?"

The sound of a loud crack could be heard as blue eyes widen at those awful words. Ashley felt like her heart had shattered into a million pieces but she tried to stay strong.

Kaien, Solita and Aiden had to painfully watch this...they hadn't explained to Ashley what they know of what happened...

Ashley weakly smiled but her eyes showed sadness. "It's me Aisley...mommy..." She says, tilting her head some unknowingly.

Ai only blinked. "I'm sorry...but I don't remember you."

Ashley looked down at the ground and her shoulders started to shake. The sound of a shaking breath was easily heard and Kaien goes up to Ashley, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay who's idea was it?" Ashley suddenly asked, not looking up.

Aiden gasped lightly and he took a step toward his mother. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Who's...joke is this...this can't be happening..." Ashley voice shook now in a desprete attempt to stay calm.

"Miss Haycraft, this is no joke..." Solita says.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Ashley shouted, fighting off tears.

Aisley didn't know what was going on...but she knew that she had caused the girl in front of her to be upset. She was feeling guilty.

"Mom!" Aiden shouted and got Ashley's attention. He voice softens and he looked like her was going to panic as well. "It's...not a joke mom...it's not."

Ashley's lip quivered and she had her eyes closed.

"Kaien." Ashley says in a weak voice. "Can you...watch over Aiden for me for a while?" She asked. "Please? I want some alone time with my daughter."

The headmaster nodded in silence and places a hand on Ashley's shoulder in a form on comfort. "Of course Ashuri." He says in understanding.

He lets go of Ashley's shoulder and goes over to Aiden and Solita. "Come on you two...Solita...I hope you don't mind but can you go on partol alone tonight?" Kaien asked as he escorted the two teens away from the bedroom.

* * *

When Ashley heard the wooden door close, she approaches the bed in which Ai was sitting on. Aisley was wearing a green night gown that looked somewhat big on her.

"Ai...do you mind...if I lay down with you?" Ashley asked, not raising her head, keeping her eyes covered by her short, choppy bangs.

Aisley nodded and scooted over some for the pregnant girl. Ashley slowly got into the bed and she lifted her head up some and revealed the tears from her eyes.

"Aisley...I'm so sorry..." Ashley says and hugs her, resting her head on her shoulder. "A mother should never let her child see her tears...it's a unspoken rule." Ashley says with tears running down her face. "But...I can't help it...so please forgive me...for everything wrong I done..."

Aisley didn't know what this girl was talking about but she was kind and had a caring heart, that much Ai could tell even in her blank state of mind. It seemed that this girl knew her and maybe could help her with her memories.

"I...forgive you...I'm the one whose sorry." She says. "I didn't mean to make...you cry." Ai says and wipes away her mother's tears.

Ashley opens her eyes and for whatever reason, she remembered the one and only time she saw her mother cry in front of her. It was on the fourth of July and everyone in the house had fought with other and at the time, Ashley's parents had just divorced that previous winter. Her grandmother, her brother and her mother yelled at each other constantly when they were on there way to a ball park to see a baseball game that they had gotten tickets as a late birthday gift for Ashley's mother. When they found out that they couldn't get into the game because someone had their tickets inside, Ashley's family continued to yell and yell. By the time they reached home, everyone went into their space to get away from each other. Throughout that entire day, Ashley went around the house to check on everyone and her grandmother only glared at her and her brother was outside, sitting on a hill and staring off into the distance. Finally, Ashley reached her mother's room. The young nine year old opened the door slowly and there she saw her mother crying. It was very unusual to see her mother cry...in fact; it was her first and when her mother turned around...and saw Ashley...her hazel-green eyes were tear filled. Ashley goes over and sits on the bed and without any words, Ashley hugged her mother...

_"A mother should never let her child see her tears...it's an unspoken rule." _Her mother said to her as she brushed her fingers through Ashley's hair.

That suck on Ashley for a really long time and now, she was doing the same thing to Aisley; brushing her fingers through Ai's long blonde hair.

* * *

Zero and Yagari pulled into the Academy grounds and stopped the car. Zero, who was in a hurry, gets up and runs into the headmaster's building, one in which he used to live in with Yuki and Kaien. It was late at night now and the night class was out now so Zero always came prepared. Yagari followed soon after him.

Kaien was in the hallway, on his way back to see how Ashley and Aisley were doing. It had been a few hours since he left the two girls alone. He sent Aiden to his dorm to get some rest on his own. He didn't know how much he could take...his mother being a vampire now and pregnant; his twin who didn't know who he was. It was stressful for the entire family...but he didn't know how Zero was dealing with this.

"Kaien!"

The man turned around and sees Zero and Yagari running towards him.

"Zero...Yagari...I was wondering when I would see you again." Kaien spoke.

"Is Ashley here?" Zero cuts right into the point.

"Yeah she's here, I was going to check on her and your daughter." Kaien says.

Yagari raised a brow. "Aisley is here?"

"Yes, but however...she's lost all over her memories." Kaien spoke but what he failed to realize was that Zero had already ran to what used to be Yuki's bedroom when she slept in this building.

* * *

Zero's opens the door and when he was about to barge in, he saw a peacefully sight.

Ashley and Aisley were sleeping soundly in each other's arms. Their bodies mostly covered but a blanket and the two girls looked more like sisters than mother and daughter.

When looking at Ashley and Aisley, one could easily assume that they were twins. They almost looked like identical only for a few minor details. Ai's hair was lighter than Ashley's but it was still dark enough to not be considered 'bleach blonde.'

Yagari and Kaien came in soon afterwards and Kaien nearly fainted.

"Aww! That's so kawaii! I MUST take a photo!" Kaien says, and runs to get his camera.

Yagari sighed. "Must he be so annoying?"

"Shh." Zero says and goes over and pulls up the blanket up some more on the girl before him and tucking them in. As long as Ashley got rest, Zero was content.

A bright light blinded Zero and he looks over and sees the headmaster with his camera. "That was so sweet of you Zero! This is defiantly going into the new scrapbook I'm making!" Kaien says happily, having taken a photo of Zero when he was tucking in Ashley and Aisley.

Kaien took another picture of just Ashley and Aisley as they slept and Zero was getting annoyed at the headmaster and tried to get his camera away from him.

* * *

Aiden sighed as he walked to his room. He still had those flashes of memories come to him and it made it hard for him to sleep in his room.

As of now, he was laying on his bed and originally was staring at his ceiling when she looked over to his side and sees a sleeping, young and pregnant Ashley next to him.

He didn't faze at all because he had been too used to having flashes just like this one.

Aiden sits up and sees the back of his father and the sound of a gun, setting off the safety and the way he was holding the gun...it was toward...the door.

Aiden gets up on his feet and feels the very faint presence of...

"Pureblood." He whispered and started to run out of his room.

* * *

Aiden was on a wild goose-chase, searching for the surround presence of the pureblood.

The 'vampire' thought it was rather strange when the 'aura' he was feeling...felt like Kiyoshi's...but there was a difference...it felt rather...familiar to Aiden.

Suddenly to buildings and trees around Aiden began to spin around as blue eyes searched the area only to stop and see a girl.

She had chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. However to Aiden...she looked a lot like...

"Sissy?" Aiden whispered as he scrunched his eyes, making sure he wasn't mistaken. He was sure that wasn't Ai...but at the same time...if she swapped hair and eye colors...

The mysterious girl extends her hand, pointing to Aiden and turns around and what looked like she was flying on...butterfly wings.

Aiden serious thought he was tripping. "Hey!" He shouted and started to chase the girl.

* * *

Aiden blinked a coupled of times as he ran and by the fifth blink, she had vanished. The blonde boy slides to a stop and looked around, wondering what happened...

He finds himself in front of the girl's dorms and by the look at the darkness of the night, it was way past his curfew since he wasn't on guardian duty and to be somewhere where he wasn't allowed to be, even though he was a guardian.

That was a big 'no-no.'

He looks up and the girl was in the window, looking down at Aiden. Her eyes held little emotion but the emotion it did hold was sadness. She turns and enters the room.

Without saying a word, Aiden pulls out his knife and went in to the dorms quietly, preparing himself for the worse.

* * *

Oh my! I wonder what will await for Aiden... What will happen with Aisley, Ashley and Zero?

Stay turned ^_^ I hope you enjoyed reading and getting back on track with the story

Please Review ^^


	35. Chapter 31

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Dhampir Knight.'

Ah~ It feels so great to have my old laptop back! And after a few bad months...its nice to have it back.

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: I hope my story didn't make you hate Yuki. Thanks for review ^_^

To Shifuni: Thanks for review ^_^

To perfectpanda37: Thanks for review ^_^

To animegirl1994: I'm sorry, what are you confused on and I'll try to explain it to ya. Thanks for review ^_^

To Gone in the Wind: Yes I did miss ya! OMG! Just my story! That's so cool! I'm glad I make such an impression. Glad you love Aiden! Thanks for review ^_^

To ElhieM: LOL on you review ^_^ Thanks for review ^_^

To my BETA and Co-Author, Black Thorn Angel: It's about time I hear anything from ya! I missed ya! And about the Uchiha Triplets...yeah I kinda need help on it...and also, why is your PM thing disable? I can't send you anything! Thanks for review ^_^

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 31

Aiden walks into Ai's dorm room with his guard up at all times. The sound of wood creaking seemed to have echoed throughout the entire dorm. He noticed a piece of two by four that was loose from the floor boards and the hollow sound that came from it.

He turns back for a second to close the door behind him because he didn't know what would happen, all he knew that no matter what it was, he didn't want it escaping into the halls or into another girl's room.

The blonde vampire turns around and his eyes began to glow red; not from hunger, but from the use of his powers as he see his twin sister Aisley. She looked transparent like most of the memories he's come to see in the past but he focuses in on his twin, and as he did, everything around him felt more and more real. The expression on Ai's face looked of nervousness and of exhaustion.

_'This...is a memory...but of what?' _Aiden asked himself as he obsereved.

Ai was writing something down and for a quick second, her blue eyes glaze around the room. Ai looks and turns back around and finishes off her letter by sealing it shut and writing on the cover 'To Whom It May Concern.'

The blonde stands up and after taking a step, she nearly falls down, and nearly passing out.

_"No...I can't...not now." _She mumbled in a faint voice as she held her head in her hand.

"She...knew something was wrong?" Aiden whispered to himself, astonished at his weaker twin.

Aiden also noticed the dark aura that once surrounded his twin seemed to fade away. Before, her aura was so weak that it didn't seem like she was a dhampir but...not there wasn't a trace on her...she was pure...a human being.

Ai's eyes lowered and she falls over some. Aiden, being the concern and caring brother, steps forward to catch his sickly twin but only to have her go straight through him.

His eyes widen before he mentally smacked himself. _'Damn...I keep forgetting that this is a memory.' _

Aisley caught herself so she didn't meet the ground face to face. She panted heavily and Aiden could only bitterly watch as his twin suffered alone. She was staying awake only by sheer will power and she kneels down to the ground.

The human girl looks down at her letter in her hands and soon brought it up to her chest, by the looks of it, it seemed like she was praying. _"If I should die before I awake..." _Ai says in a lower voice.

As in cue, Aiden soon repeated with his twin so now the last line was in sync. "I pray my soul the lord will take."

Ai lifts up the a piece of two by four from the ground and hides the letter in it and places it in the floor.

_"I kept your promise...Kiyoshi...now please...rest in peace with your mother." _Ai says and stood up and goes to her bed and flops down on the mattress.

The memeory was fading away from Aiden and he closed his eyes and when he reopened them...they were blue and the room felt like it was spinning a bit. He sways a bit and kneels down on the ground and holds his head in the dull pain that course through his head.

He looks over and there it was...the piece of floor board sticking out from the memory.

"That...letter..." He says and reaches over to it and lifts the board.

* * *

The noises that Aiden made didn't go unheard. Emiri was waking from her room and usually it would because of Solita coming back from her perfect duties.

But not tonight.

She sits up, allowing her long black hair to fall pass her shoulders and looks around but didn't see the orange haired girl.

And that only made Emiri curious...

She gets out of her bed and slips on her white slippers that matched her white night gown and she heads to the door.

The creaking sound echoed as she opened the door slowly and peers out the door. The hallways were cleared but Emiri wasn't convinced. She knew something was up...but didn't know what it was.

The black haired girl steps out of her room and looked around some. "Hello?" She whispered, wondering who would answer.

Just then, a sound startled Emiri and she headed for the direction of where she thought it came from; Aisley's room.

* * *

Aiden reaches into the floor and picks up the letter that his twin wrote.

"Got it." He sighs and puts the board back to where it was and got up on his feet.

A knock was heard and the door opened and the vampire looks up. "Aisley? Are you o-" Emiri was cut off by sight of Aiden, rather than Aisley. "Aiden? What are you doing here?" She asked.

The boy looked at Emiri and was...stunned. She was pretty cute and she looked innocent, something he liked a lot in a girl. "Oh...hi Emiri." He says and looked away.

She steps closer and she was really close to Aiden now. "I ask again, what are you doing in here?" Emiri asked and noticed the letter in his hand. "Did you came to pick something up for her perhaps?"

"What?" Aiden question and looks at the letter in her hand. He started to laugh nervously. "Oh yeah, she actually asked me to get this for her." He says and was actually...blushing.

She turned her head some and smiled, giggling a bit. "I know you're lying." She says.

"What?" He asked again. "How?"

"Because I can tell when people are lying." Emiri says. She steps back some. "Listen, I understand if you either, can or won't tell me what's going. It's none business and I won't pry myself into your life. I just woke up because I heard a noise...that's all." She says and turns around but stops at the doorway. Emiri turns her head and smiles back at Aiden. "I hope whatever it is, I hope it turns of for the better."

Aiden was smitten by Emiri and he reaches out for her. "Wait...Emiri."

"Hm?" She asks.

"I...uh..." Aiden stuttered like a idiot.

**_Bump..._**

"I was wondering if..."

**_Bump...bump..._**

Aiden choked and held his neck and winced in pain. His blood lust was building up.

"Aiden!" Emiri runs over to him. "Are you okay?" She asks and holds his shoulders to keep him up as he was leaning forward.

"Air...I need...air." He choked out.

Emiri looked at him with her big brown eyes. "Okay...I'll get you outside..." She says and turns to his side and leads him outside.

* * *

Kaname Kuran was staring at the crystallized ashes of his son, Kiyoshi. The smell of blood lingered in the air still and it was his son's blood.

This was a step too far in Kaname's book. Killing a pureblood was the highest crime in the vampire society so whoever did it would be severely punished.

"Kaname-sama." A servant says and bowed down to Kaname.

"What is it?" The sound of distaste was easily heard through his voice.

"We believe we have the idenity of Kiyoshi-sama's murderer." The man spoke.

Kaname turned to the servant. "Who did this?"

"Sir, this was found at the scene." The man says and holds up a plastic bag and in it was a bloody rose gun.

Insantly Kaname thought of Zero Kiryu. He wouldn't put it pass him to do this since he killed Yuki, but then again...Zero was with Ashley at the time of murder...as was Aiden...

Kaname started to walk out and he snatched the evidence from the servant. His eyes glowing a deep red color as he walked.

* * *

Ashley woke up that morning and felt nausesous beyond compare. She opens her eyes and quickly ran into the bathroom that was thankfully connected to the bedroom she was in.

She leans forward in the toliet and pukes harshly. It burned her throat because it was mostly stomach acid since she hadn't had anything to eat in a while.

Zero, who was sleeping in a chair by the bed, woke up and hears the puking sounds coming from Ashley. It sounded like ot was painful and considering her condition, it could be, so he ran in and knelt down next to Ashley and rubbed circles on her back. She winces some because she didn't know who's hand it was but soon felt comfort she needed.

"Shh, Ashley," Zero cooed the mother.

"Ze...Zero?" She slowly got her head up and looks at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked in a weakly voice.

"You ran away from the hospital so Yagari and I went looking for you and found you here." Zero says.

Ashley eyes widen and she puts her head back into the toilet and puked out more stomach acid.

"Ashley listen, I'm sorry for saying those things at the hospital...you didn't deserve them. You must be going through a lot...but I do promise that I'll be there for you, no matter what." Zero says and rubs her back.

Ashley started to cry because throwing up was too painful. It felt like when she was having the twins all over again and the morning sickness was that bad.

After a full five minutes, Ashley lifted her head again and rested it on the toilet seat and panted a bit.

Zero looked at her with worry. "Ashley...I really think you need to go back to the hospital." Zero pleaded.

"I'll be fine." Ashley says. "I just need to catch my breath."

Zero got up from his where he knelt down and went to the sink and got her a glass of water. Ashley got up herself and flushed the toilet and swayed a bit.

"Here." Zero says and noticed how Ashley looked. She looked very tired and kinda pale. She reaches over and accepts the glass and started to risen her mouth out.

"Ashley...I really think that you should at least rest." Zero says, knowing her stubborness for going to a hospital.

"Yeah I agree." Ashley says keeping herself up by using the sink. Her belly was swollen from the baby she carries but everything looked baggy on her.

The vampire lifted Ashley up and carried her bridal style to the bed she and Ai layed on. Aisley was still asleep and Zero gently laid Ashley back into bed.

"Now, what do you want to eat?" Zero asked.

"To eat?" Ashley asked and started to think. When she didn't say anything, Zero got worried more. "Anything at all, really. You name it. As long as you get something to eat."

"I guess some pancakes would sound nice...but ony two." Ashley says, not wanting to eat after throwing up but she want to make Zero...less worried about her.

Zero smiled weakly. "Okay, two pancakes...anything on top? Blueblerries? Strawberries?"

Ashley shook her head. "No, just regular pancakes, with maple syrup and some butter." Ashley says.

"Okay I'll be back soon." Zero says and leaves the room and shutting the door behind him.

Aisley started to wake up and Ashley looks over at her daughter. "Good morning sleepy head." She greeted but still knew that Ai couln't remember her. It hurts but mobbing around wasn't going to help either of them soon.

"Morning?" Ai says and sits up.

"Do you want anything?" Ashley asks.

"My stomach making sounds." Ai says.

"Huh?" Ashley asked and heard her stomach growl and that made her smile a bit. "That mean you're hungry, don't worry, your dad is bringing me some breakfast and I'll share with you." Ashley says.

"Break...fast?" Ai asked and tilted her head.

"It's the most important meal of the day." Ashley says.

It got quiet between Ashley and Aisley and the next words that came out of Ashley's mouth were. "Which words do you not understand?" She sighed.

"Important. Meal, and Day." Ai replied.

Ashley sighed even louder. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Suddenly, as most teenagers do, a random thought pops into their head and Ashley thinks out loud. "Wonder where Aiden is."

* * *

The sun shined bright over Aiden and he wakes up.

Groaning he gets up and felt his body ache. "What the hell happen last night?" He asked aloud and he noticed that not only was his shirt off, but something felt...different to him. He felt something wet wround his mouth and thinking it was only mere drool, he wipes it off with his bare hand but saw the crimson red liquid known as blood.

His breathing hitched and he looked terrorified. The horror of himself going crazy ran through his mind and he looks over at to his left and saw Emiri covered in ripped clothes and her red blood. Her back was to him and her black hair was laying on the green grass there were on.

"Oh my god...oh my god..." Aiden says about to lose the saneity that he had left.

He looked down at himself and noticed his pants were gone as well...which freaked him out even more.

"OH MY GOD!" Aiden shouted loudly. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

* * *

Wow...so what do you think happened? What do you think will happen?

Please Review ^^


	36. Chapter 32

Hey everyone and welcome back. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but a lot of things has happened and are happening in my life. My older brother is graduating this year so I'm having the entire family come up, I got glasses the other day and still trying to get used to them, there was so much things going I can't really explain, but my laptop got broken. something up with the battery this time so I'm on a different one but please know that I'm not flaking out on this story, not by a long shot.

Also another thing, I haven't gotten as many reviews as I did before...I do HIGHLY thank the readers who do review though so that makes me a bit happy.

So onto the reviews...

To Shifuni: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To ElheiM: Lol on that...thanks for reviewing ^_^

To perfectpanda37: Really...that's cool what's ya name? If 'Ai' is the first syallble of ya name...thanks for reviewing ^_^

To my BETA and Co-Author, Black Thorn Angel: I'm still waiting...I know it's hard, especially since the story is about to end (not this one but Uchiha Triplets). Thanks for reviewing ^_^

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 32

Aiden was shaking where he sat under a tree. He stared at his hands which were covered with blood. He didn't like the situation at all...he was nearly naked...Emiri...blood-covered with tore up clothing...

What had gotten into him?

His eyes search for his clothing but as he looked, he noticed his surrounding much more clearer. His clothing was ripped to shreds and scattered all over the place. The smell of blood was in the air...

Not just Emiri's...but his own...

There were also a few piles of what looked like ashes all over...it looked like someone just poured sand all over the area however. The blood all over the trees and ground looked like a battle took place...

The moaning sound from Emiri was enough to make Aiden's heart stop beating. He didn't want to think about what happened...or what he did to the poor girl.

He did turn and sees her getting up and she held her head in her hand. "Ow...my head..."

"Emiri..." Aiden says in a sad and shakey voice.

The black haired girl looks over and sees Aiden but what surprised him was that she wasn't..afraid...or looked terrorifed but rather concerned.

"Aiden! Are you okay!" She asked and crawls over to him, having some on her gown covering herself some.

Aiden crawled backwards some. "Wait...you're not...afraid?...Why not I hurt you didn't I?" He asked, his voice in a panic.

"Hurt me?" Emiri asked. She remembers him...protecting her from monsters. "What are you talking about?"

Aiden was thankful that he still had his black boxers on, otherwise it would really awkward.

"Aiden you saved me."

That's when he was crawling back, his hand slipped and he landed dead on his back. To Aiden, it felt like he had just landed in pikes because that's how much it pained him.

"Agh!" Aiden says and he archs his back which only made it worse. The boy's mental shock blocked the physical pain of his back until now.

Emiri got on her feet and runs over to Aiden, kneeling down beside him. "Aiden! Can you hear me? You need to roll off your back." She says and eases him onto his stomach.

There was lots of cuts all over his back. Some looked like they've healed but the bigger ones, the ones that went from his neck and shoulders to his lower back, looked open, fresh and infected.

"Aiden...listen...I'm going to try to get you some help okay? I'll help you up." She says and takes one of his arms and places it over her shoulder and helps him walk out of what was now realized as the forest.

* * *

"Here you go Ashley." Zero says and he lays her breakfast that was on a tray in her lap.

Ashley blinked and stared at the pancakes she requested. She smiled lightly as Aisley looks over from her left and looks at the food.

"What's that?" She asks.

"There's pancakes...you eat them." Ashley says and takes her butter knife and fork and cuts a small triangler piece and picks it up with the fork. "Here, try it, just open you're mouth and go aw." Ashley says.

Aisley blinked a few times and opens her mouth a little. "Aw."

Ashley gently puts the piece in her daughter's mouth and when Aisley had it in, she pulls the fork out and watches Aisley experimently chew the piece. When she swallows, she looks at her mother. "It's good."

"Kawaii!" Ashley says at Aisley's innocent cuteness. "It's so adorable! Oh it's just like when she was a baby!" Ashley says in a happy mood swing.

Zero only stared at Ashley's sudden outburst and thankful that it wasn't an angry outburst. "Ah Ashley...shouldn't you eat as well?" Zero suggested.

"Mmh? Oh yeah..right." Ashley says and started to eat a couple bites of the first pancake. She looks over and her motherly instincts were letting her know that she has a child to feed; Aisley.

She finished the frist half on the pancake before giving the rest to Aisley. "Here sissy." She says smiling and using her nickname for her. "You need to eat as well."

Zero was about to protest when Ashley looks up at him. "Zero...do you mind if we talk?" Ashley says and gets out of bed.

The hunter helps her up and the two walk out of ther room as Aisley was eating Ashley's breakfast.

* * *

The silver haired hunter and the blonde teen were now in a different room and she was sitting in a chair alone with Zero. It had a cozy aura around it so Ashley managed to relax a bit before talking to Zero.

"Zero." Ashley spoke. "There's something I want to do...but I may need your help."

"What is it? Anything." Zero says. He wanted to protect Ashley and his children.

"I want...to go back home...to the states..." Ashley says. "I miss my home Zero." She says in a sad voice.

"To New York?...I think they sold the place you were living Ashley," Zero says to make her understand that it might not be possible.

"Well...I at least want to go back...and I also want to...and I can't believe I'm even thinking this...but I want to go to West Virginia..." Ashley says.

"That place? Why?"

Ashley sniffled some and she looked at Zero with big eyes. "To say good-bye to my mom."

Ashley's relationship with her mother...she didn't know anymore...but since she was a vampire and having a child, she needed to break the ties she had...her family, other than her children, her friends...her life as a human died and as a 'spirit' of that human, she needed to say her good-byes.

Ashley may had never tasted blood...but she was no longer able to call herself 'human,' no matter what zero thought.

Zero stayed quiet for a minute. He was concern about Ashley travelling in her condition and it might be painful for her to remember all the painful stuff before she was kidnapped.

"I'm not sure if you should-"

"I will marry you!" Ashley blurted out.

Zero's eyes widen at her words.

"Please Zero...just take me home..." Ashley says and curled herself into a ball. "Please take me home...I want to be safe and warm, I want my children to be at ease whenever they go home and not worry about vampires or any danger and I also want a place where I can give birth and raise a happy child, no matter what." Ashley wasn't crying but she wanted to.

Zero, who was sitting next to her, wraps his arms around the girl. "Ashley...please understand that that may not be possible right now...I want you to safe as well and our children...but what you're asking...it may be a little too much."

"I feel so trap." Ashley says. "I never chose any of this...I hate it...I hate the fact that my own daughter can't even remember who I am, I hate the fact that I can't remember what happened the last few months and how I was turned into a vampire...I hate...Kaname...I hate him so much Zero..." Ashley finally let it out.

Zero brushed his fingers through her golden locks and wanted Ashley to just let it all out. It wasn't healthy to keep everything in. So for her sake, he'd listen.

"Zero...I have a question...do you regret anything?" Ashley asked as she layed herself on his lap.

"I regret a lot of things...I regret killing Yuki...I regret not killing Kaname yet...I regret ever becoming a vampire...that I couldn't stop it from happening...I regret killing Ichiru, even though it was his will that we become one...and I regret...my biggest regret, was hurting you and my family." Zero says. His voice was calm and Ashley snuggled closer to the hunter.

"Zero...do you ever regret ever meeting me?" Ashley asked.

"No...I don't...you do ever regret ever meeting me?" Zero asked.

"No...if I haven't had met you, I wouldn't have my children and I wouldn't have fallen-" Ashley says and cuts herself off, not saying anymore.

Zero looks down at her. "Fallen in love?"

"...Yeah...with you." Ashley says. "I wonder why you ever did...back in West Virginia, I was concerned ugly and no one wanted to be my friend really..." Ashley says. "Just like how ugly I am now."

"You're not ugly Ashley, don't say that!" Zero says raising his voice at her some.

Ashley didn't say anything about his comment but she was still awake. "I wonder why me though?...Why does Kaname want ME? I'm not special...as far as I know of, I was just a typical American teenager who just got a lucky break and trasnferred here." Ashley says. "I didn't know about vampires really exstinting or about my family being hunters...so why?" Ashley asked.

"I'm not sure...but just know that I love you." Zero says. "And I will protect you."

* * *

Time passed slowly...Aiden had been taken to Headmaster Cross who examined him. His wounds were treated but they burned still. When Ashley and Zero had heard about what had happened, Ashley wept and stayed by Aiden's side.

_'Why...why MY children?...Why do they have to suffer huh?' _Ashley asked. At this point, she was at a loss...her daughter's memories...her son's injuries...what's next?

Everything for Ashley, felt like a complete bur of tears, blood and of sadness.

While Aiden rested, Aisley stayed by his side which gave Ashley some time to rest properly...

_"Even though I don't remember who he is, I know he's important so I'll keep him company." _Aisley spoke and maybe, since her vocabulary was coming back to her, there was still hope that she can regain her memories so Ashley kept that in her heart.

At the moment now...a few days had passed...and Ashley was talking to Kaien about everything that she had known of...and that's when the door opened.

"Kaien Cross." The man spoke and Ashley's eyes widen.

The pureblood walked in and sees Ashley.

"Long time no see...Kaname Kuran." Ashley spoke with anger. "I wondered when I'd see you again."

Kaname's expression soften. "You look well Ashley, have you been eating enough?"

Ashley was about to say something but Kaien spoke. "Kaname...first I wish to give my condescelces...Kiyoshi was like a grandson to me."

Ashley now was confused. "Condelences?...For what?" Ashley asked.

Kaname walks up to Ashley. "My son was recently murdered...which is why I'm here. Forgive me for saying this...but I believe your daughter has something involved with my son's death."

"If you think I hated you before, I hate you an infinite amount of times now." Ashley says. "HOW DARE YOU SAY TO MY FACE THAT MY DAUGHTER IS A MURDERER!" Ashley yelled at the pureblood.

She takes a deep breath. "Kaien...please leave," she says.

"But."

"LEAVE DAMNIT!" Ashley shouted and Kaien left, not by her order but to get Zero.

The teen stares Kaname dead in the eyes. "You're calling my daughter a murderer? Why?"

"I'm only calling upon what I know and what I put together...first this." Kaname says and shows her a bloody rose in a plastic bag. "This was found at the scene...and since it was around the time that I was with you, your son and Zero Kiryu at the time, Aisley Haycraft is a suspect."

"THAT IS SOME HORSE-SHIT!" Ashley shouted. "My daughter can't even remember her name and you're seriously bring this on? Kaname what the fuck?"

"Swearing before your master Ashley?" Kaname says.

"Master? You're not my-" Ashley was cut off and her arms slanged down to her sides.

"There...that's better..." Kaname says and cups Ashley's cheek. "I like you're spirit...but you have a dirty mouth at times Ashley...Ashlyn was just like that when you get her mad enough." Kaname spoke softly.

Ashley's expression was dull and her looked...like a life-size doll right now.

"I didn't want to change you Ashley, but the health of OUR child was at risk...it's so nice to have you in my arms once again." Kaname says resting his head on top of Ashley's.

"Who-whose...Ashlyn?" Ashley managed to asked out of her own will and slowly breaking out of Kaname's control.

* * *

Wow...Kaname is back and Ashley finally questions who Ashlyn is. What will he tell her? And will she go easy on him?

Thanks for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	37. Chapter 33

Hey everyone and welcome back to Dhampir Knight

OKAY ANNOUNCEMENT TIME!

Okay...It's a bit of a request from me...but I NEED you all...who review...to give me some rememorable lines or 'quotes' as it's put. Whether it's from 'Welcome to my World' to this story, I need them. The reason why is kind of a surprise but IT IS FOR A GOOD REASON! It can be from Ashley's lines to what the twins said...of even Zero, Kaname and all the other characters. I NEED THEM and I can't do it because I'm the author and it's hard to choose...espically since these lines are like by you (the loyal readers ^_^).

So if you will please do ths for me...and much more chapters will come...

Now to the reviews ^_^

To Shifuni: Thank you for reviewing ^_^

To fedwvu: Thank you for reviewing ^_^

To ElheiM: Okay...I see that you're really into this story...thank you! And I see your a 'Aiden fan-girl' LOL XD...Thank you for reviewing ^_^

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Thank you for reviewing ^_^

_**"Kaname's Voice during flashback"**_

I don't Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 33

Ashley's question stunned Kaname some. He thought he had control over the girl but apparently...she was fighting it. He didn't look surprised with his calm expression and his hold on Ashley didn't tighten or loosen at all.

"Ashlyn...was my wife...from a very long time ago. She looks just like you and was even a Haycraft." Kaname says in a calm voice.

"Ashlyn...Haycraft...that's funny." Ashley smirks some and a small chuckle escaped her. "My full name is Ashley Lynn Haycraft...so I'm Ashlyn then?" Ashley asked. "Or are you seriously that crazy?"

Kaname's lowered her eyelids and they glowed red slightly. "You think I'm crazy then?"

"Let's look over the facts." Ashley says and turns around in Kaname's arms freely and points her finger at him like a mother. She started to walk and pushed Kaname backwards. "You had no interest in me when I first met you and when I was in need and pregnant with Aiden and Aisley, you suddenly just help me out then and them, almost sixteen years later, when Zero returns in my life, you're back and then KIDNAP ME and I can't really remember much after that but I wake up in JAPAN in a HOSPITAL and then, I GET TURNED INTO A VAMPIRE AGAINST MY WILL!" Ashley shouted and Kaname was backed to a wall.

Anger was in Ashley's eyes because...well for a lot of reasons but didn't she have a right to be upset? Mad? Emotional even?

Kaname finally grabbed Ashley's finger that she was pointing at him and held it.

"Ah! He-hey!" Ashley says and Kaname brought it to his mouth and playfully bites it. It wasn't painful, but she wouldn't want anything in her inside of him...and vice-versa.

"You certainlly say a lot...I like a girl with spunk." Kaname says while still holding onto her finger. "I wonder how you were able to break my control. A pureblood's control." Kaname says.

"It's simple really...it's because I'm a mother first, and as a mother, I don't and won't ever fall prey to the likes of some psycho path ever again, espeically when that psycho path is accusing on MY child of murder." Ashley says and rips her finger out of Kaname's mouth and even out of his hold, stepping backwards a few steps. Her blue eyes never left those of the pureblood's.

No fear.

No weakness...expect one that is at the moment...

"Our child." Kaname spoke.

"My child...Zero's child...why do you keep saying this is your child Kaname?" Ashley finally asked.

Kaname sighed and when he stepped forward, she steps backwards. "Do I really need to explain to you how sex works?"

"But I never slept with you!"

"So you think..."

Ashley's eyes widen and she gasps. For some reason...knowing and hearing are two completely different things...Ashley knew that...but didn't realize it until now...

"Kaname...I hate you...I hate you so much..." Ashley says as her head dropped and her bangs covered her eyes. Ashley never admitted that she 'hated' anyone before...sure she would say she hated somethings like spiders and snakes...but to actually mean it...and saying it...it made her feel...worse.

"I love you."

"You think I'm someone else." Ashley says. "You 'loved' Ashlyn...why don't you understand that I'M NOT HER!" Ashley spoke forcefully.

"Reincarnation."

Kaname was in front of her now and with his cold, pale hand, he lifted Ashley's chin up so that she would have to look at him. "From the moment I sensed your energy, I felt Ashlyn...and I watched over you from a far because I loved another at the same time." Kaname says.

"Yuki." Ashley says, remembering her friend.

"Exactly...and when we were having our son together, I was happy. I thought I could forget about you...but then Zero killed her." Kaname says and tighten her hold on her chin a bit but it was enough to make her wince. "I'm actually being very generous when I'm saying this. Zero can live...but you will have to be with me. Be my wife Ashley and allow him to live."

"THAT'S IT!" Ashley says and swung her arm so that she could knock Kaname off her chin. "WHY IS IT THAT I HAVE TO 'MARRY' ONE OF YOU TWO? HUH?" Ashley asked. "I don't have to be with either of you, you do know that right? This is the twenty-first century and I can live as a single mother if I wish...besides why do you two even want someone like me?" Ashley asked as her voice faded from yelling to sadness. Her eyes held sadness and after years of being told that she was ugly and being bullied throughout school...Ashley was secretly lonely...she didn't want a lover...she wanted a friend...

"I'm not speical...I'm actually different in this country...I feel like an outsider and then suddenly two guys are 'in love' with me none the less?" Ashley asked. "I'm in lover with Zero, no question about that...but I hate drama...and I really hate being the cause of it...and if my children have to caught into all of this crap...I want nothing to do with it...Do me a favor...just leave me and my family alone...I'm finished."

Ashley was exhausted. The pressure from a new child to everything around her, she never asked for this. "If I'm really this 'Ashlyn' girl you're in love with. If she was human and died...don't you think you should let her rest in peace?" Ashley asked.

"I just can't do that...Ashlyn was my world...she died because of me..." Kaname says.

"You...killed her? So much for love then huh?" Ashley says.

"She died in childbirth...we had a son together...funny thing is that his name was Aidan as well." Kaname says.

Ashley was hearing this for the first time. "Whatever to him?" Ashley asked.

"Back then, Levels never existed among us...so whenever a human and a pureblood had a child togther, they were they orginial dhampirs. However Ashlyn's case was special, because she was the very first human girl to ever be with a pureblood; myself." Kaname explains and as his story was told...Ashley closed her eyes and could actually see and feel everything that Kaname was describing.

* * *

(Flashback...)

_**"I first met Ashlyn one fateful evening..." **_

_The winds were bitter cold and everything seemed to just be in white. Kaname was standing over a cliff, watching the small village below. The time was of that of new war forming as well as new discoveries and new beginnings. _

_The snow crumbled from footsteps from a unknown person and Kaname Kuran narrowed his eyes to the left side of his head. _

_"Who's there?" He asked in a rather impatient voice._

_A masked figure appeared and a dark cloak was shown through the harsh winds that carried snowflakes. _

_A sword was now being drawn by the figure. "Vampire...I've come to kill you." The voice as a female's but the pureblood didn't flinch. _

_"You've come to take my life? What are you anyways?" The vampire turned around and faced the person. _

_The figure holds the sword in a way and the cloaked figure charged. "DIED VAMPIRE!" The voice says and the wierdest thing happened. _

_The figure slips in a funny way, face first in the snow. _

_Kaname stared at the figure and nearly laughed. "Are you serious?" He asked and goes over to the attacker and kneels down. The sword was in front the person so Kaname simply picked it up by it's handle. "This sword is suppose to kill me?" He asked but when he put his other hand on the blade, it repelled and burned the hand and all the way up to the elbow of the pureblood. _

_"It's charmed with anti-vampire charms, making it a special vampire weapon. Something I created on my own." The figure says and stands upweakly. The hood falls off and it the face of a mere child was shown. _

_She has pale skin and chocolate brown hair with bright blue eyes. She panted somewhat and her face held a feverish appeal to it. _

_Kaname thought nothing of his arms and even through this girl's 'spell' the pureblood manages to snap the blade easily. _

_The girl's jaw dropped. "DUDE! That was like...my most powerful weapon I had on me! I'm completely defenseless now." She says as Kaname drops the broken blade and it's handle. The girl runs up and kneels down, picking up the blade and frowned. "Maybe I can me it a knife with the right stuff..." the child says, think positivel and gets up from the snow covered ground. _

_"You shouldn't carry that thing around on you and threatening to kill people with it! How old are you anyways? Twelve?" Kaname asked._

_"I'm fourteen jerk!" The girl says. "And I normally wouldn't kill but thanks to my orders, I have to." The girls says. _

_Kaname raised a eyebrow. "Orders?"_

_"From my stupid dad and-" the girl says but started to cough violently. She covered her mouth as she coughed. _

_Kaname only stared for a few moment before realizing that this child was deeply sick. Something didn't feel right with her energy, even for a human. _

_She drops to the ground and passes out. _

* * *

_**"...And for whatever reason...I picked her up and carried her off and gave her some shelter...when she woke up, she explained to me how she was from a country known as England and that she was from a hunter family. Their tradition of hunting vampires were from as time began from what she told me. I didn't ask for her life story but when she started to talk...I listened."**_

_"-and that's how I was sent here instead of my older brother." Ashlyn says, explaining to Kaname how she made it to Japan rather Gerald, her older, dumper brother._

_She was sitting on a futon mat and a think blanket that Kaname provided for her. Her face was still feverish but she still smiled. _

_"You said you're name was...Ashrin?" He asked. _

_"AshLYN!" Ashlyn spoke to be clear. "I don't speak your language so it's LYN rather than RIN."_

_"Right...do you get sick easily?" Kaname asked. _

_Ashlyn nodded. "I was born rather weak and with my families ablity to see auras, I get fevers rather quickly." She says. "The reason why my father even bothers with me, I don't even know." She says in a low voice. _

* * *

_**"She talked about how everything in the country was different from what she was used to in England and how she had a hard time understand the locals. She was quirky and funny in her own ways. She smiled at random times and when she got mad...she got pretty mad and it took a while to calm her down...and before I knew it, a year had passed and it was winter all over again. Ashlyn spend most of her times helping other locals and she even met a pureblood woman, which she often referred to her as 'cousin' because, for whatever reason, they became close...until the woman died and created the vampire weapons for the hunters of the modern age...Ashlyn cried for the longest time..."**_

_"It should have been me! I had enough power to do it!" Ashlyn cried in my arms. She knew Kaname did experiments to himself so that others would no longer have to suffer for his thirst. _

_"Ashlyn, you have to understand that you're merely a human...who couldn't do such a thing..." Kaname spoke to her. _

_"But...I could have...I had a spell that could have worked!"_

_"Ashlyn! That's enough!" Kaname spoke to her in a unusally booming voice. "You're to return home in a few days...shouldn't you at least see your family again?" _

_"Kaname-sama" She says with the now respected suffix...you know I don't want to marry him..." Ashlyn says. She was to marry, a letter she received a few days after her fifteenth birthday and it was to a hunter who, apparently, was very violent. Her father deemed him 'perfect for his rebellious daughter.' It pretty much meant that her new 'finacee' could abuse her if he wish with her daddy's 'blessings.' _

_"We all have our role to play in this life Ashlyn...like your cousin...and I told you, don't call me 'sama.'" He says. _

_Ashlyn stormed off and away from Kaname that evening..._

* * *

_**"She never went on the boat to her home country however...she stayed with me and a month later, we'd gotten married because she was sixteen and back then, it was okay for her to be married. It wasn't traditional but we were happy. I swore to protect her...but then...a few months later..."**_

_"With child?" Kaname asked a 'nurse' who was watching over Ashlyn after throwing up and passing out in the middle of the street earlier that day. _

_"Yes, congradulations Kaname-sama." She says, bowing in respect. "This is the first step towards peace among the vampires and humans."_

_"Thank you...may I see her?" He asks. _

_"Of course but please keep it down, she needs her rest." The 'nurse' says and leave the room. The pureblood king kneels down next to his wife. _

_"Ashlyn...did you hear? We're going to be parents." Kaname says with happiness in his voice. _

_The girl opens her eyes and smiles weakly at her husband. "Yes...I'm so happy." She says and rests her hand on top of her flat stomach. "Our baby..."_

_**"Her pregnancy wasn't an easy one and she often gotten sick...so badly that she couldn't even get out of bed...I grew more and more worried. Even to the point of wonder if it was even possible for humans to bare children with vampires in their genes...she went into early labor and it was long and hard for Ashlyn...so much so that she died after a minute after our son was born...and I was broken..."**_

* * *

Okay so I hope you enjoyed...so please remember my little request...PLEASE DO IT! IT HELPS ME!

Thank you for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	38. Chapter 34

Hey everyone and welcome back to Dhampir Knight. I'm so sorry that it took me forever with this chapter but I've been extremely busy and whatnot.

Well actually, I was out of state for a while and I had to spend sometime with my dad (who I don't get along with...) and so much things have happened to me, my head is still spinning.

So let's get on with the reviews shall we?

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

To perfectpanda37: Lol thank you for your review ^_^

To Gone in the Wind: I don't mean to be cruel! Honest! Thanks for you favorite quotes and whatnot. I really aprrpiecate it. But why should I notice the top three names that pop in my reviews? Hek? Thank you for your review ^_^

To a new reviewer, johnquelle: I'm glad I'm able to inspire others to finish with their stories. There really isn't anything better than knowing you finished a story but it's also sad because you've finished with your story.I also listened to the songs you put on your review and I like them...well one of them. Thank you for your review ^_^

To veroniville: Thank you for your review ^_^

To yue: Huh...well...uh...sometimes we have our whiny moments now don't we? Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 34

Ashley listened to Kaname's story of tradegy. She holds mix feelings about it but she decided to reply with this.

"Why should I feel sorry? You are in love with Ashlyn." She speaks.

"But you're Ashlyn." Kaname says.

"I'm Ashley." The blonde says and it sounded like her voice was cracking a bit. "Ashlyn is a different person. No matter what you say or do. I will never be Ashlyn."

Kaname looks at Ashley's eyes and he sees Ashlyn inside her.

"I will never be Ashlyn...because I don't love you." Ashley says. "Snap out of it Kaname! You're going crazy with loneliness!" Ashley shouted.

Kaname narrowed his brown eyes and he grabs onto Ashley's shoulders and quickly moves his head to her neck.

"What are you-?" Ashley was stunned but felt the fangs of Kaname bury inside her neck. Blue eyes widen and everything went deaf for Ashley. Soon, her eyes went back to their normal size but turned red in hunger.

Kaname let's go and licks the wound shut with his tongue and brings his wrist up to his mouth, biting it and making it bleed. He drinks enough blood and then turned back to Ashley.

Ashley's numb state allowed Kaname to get to her mouth and kiss her on the lips. He opens her mouth some and allows blood to flood in her mouth and her virgin fangs started to grow. The blood was now in her system but she wasn't satisfied. After all, she was now feeding for two.

"Wh-what...was that?" Ashley asked in a dizzy state of mind and as Kaname back away from her. She looks down at her hands which were shaking now.

"You're first taste of blood as a vampire. Delicious, isn't it?" Kaname says in a seductive voice.

"No!...I mean...I don't..." Ashley says as she slowly brings her shaking hands to her head, clutching it.

The sound of a gun getting set makes everyone in the room to turn their attention and Zero held his gun his hand.

"Zero!" Ashley says happily as she smiled a bit out of relief.

"STEP AWAY FROM MY FIANCEE!" Zero shouted as Ashley started to go over to him.

"Stop." Kaname says that one single word and Ashley stopped moving.

Zero grows worried and goes over to Ashley and started to shake her shoulders gently but sees dryed blood running down her neck.

"You...bastard..." He looks over to Kaname. "You've bitten Ashley!" Zero holds her close.

"Ashley is mine...Ashley...please come here," Kaname says and extended his hand out.

Ashley, under his control, tries to leave Zero's hold. She extends her hand out toward her 'master' and made grunting noises as she tried to escape.

"No Ashley! Fight it!" Zero says hugging her; holding her tightly.

"She how she's trying to obey me...you've lost Zero." Kaname says and goes over to where Zero was holding Ashley and started to step backwards with her in his arms.

"No I haven't!" Zero says and lifts the pregnant girl up and carries her bridal style, running out of the room.

"Kaname-sama!" Ashley, still under control, shouted to Kaname and it hurt Zero's pride as a man.

But the most important thing to do was to get Ashley away from Kaname, even aganist her will.

* * *

"For the tenth time Ai. I DON'T WANT TO WATCH FUCKING TWILIGHT!" Aiden says at his twin who was holding up the DVD of the movie.

"But..why not?" She asks with teary eyes.

"Because that movies make vampires look like fags! And that Robert Pattinson guy certainly doesn't help things!"

"Robert Pattinson isn't gay!" Aisley says pouting like a child.

"Don't believe me? Go online and there is a video of the 2011 Mtv music awards where he goes out into the audience and flat out kisses Taylor Latuner on the LIPS twice!" Aiden says.

The two were in his room and Aisley was watching over him still.

Aisley huffed and crossed her arms. "Whatever."

Aiden sighed. _'She sure has changed since she lost her memories...she likes Twilight now...' _He mentally shived to himself.

Aisley gets up and puts the movie back on the movie rack in Aiden's room where they were louging about when the door busted open and Zero was holding Ashley.

Ai and Aiden look over and see their mother being layed down and the eldest looks over at Zero. "Okay what happened now?" Aiden asked.

"Kaname Kuran, he's bitten your mother." Zero says and covers Ashley with a thin blanket.

Aisley goes over and looks over sees Ashley unconscious. "Why is she asleep?" She asked like a child.

"From blood lost." Zero quickly answered but he actually knocked Ashley out because with her struggling, she was going to hurt their child and it would be easier to handle a unconscious Ashley then a awake and under control Ashley.

Aiden gave him a look that read 'I-know-better.'

Zero quickly pulls out his Bloody Rose and looks over at Ai. "Stay in here with your mother Ai. Aiden, you're with me." He says as he sets his gun.

"About time! I've been wanting to practice gun shots on a actual pureblood." Aiden says like if its a game.

Zero grabs Aiden by the shoulder and takes him outside and closes the door behind him. "You can't treat this like a game Aiden. This is business and a serious one. Do you understand what I mean?" Zero asks.

"Duh, of course. I know he's hurt my family. I am taking this serious." Aiden says in a serious tone.

Zero smirked and takes Aiden's hand and with the Bloody Rose, he places it in his son's hand. "Be sure to aim just right. And remember this weapon can hurt you." He says.

Aiden backed away and scowled. "Geesh what are you? My dad?" Aiden smirked as well.

It was the first time that Zero finally felt like an actual father to Aiden.

"Let's go kill us a pureblood...son."

* * *

Aisley was left in the room with the unconscious Ashley. The pregnant teen winces some in her unconious slumber and started to turn to her left side.

"Ah?" Ai perks some and was worried for the girl she called 'mom.' She looks around some. "Maybe I can find something...maybe some medicine or some-" Aisley was digging in some draws when she sees a letter, addressed to 'To Whom it May Concern.'

In hope, Aisley opens the letter and started to read it...her eyes skimed each line slowly as she started to...feel something from within herself.

_**To Whom this concerns, **_

_**By this time, if you are reading this, then Kiyoshi Kuran is dead and I, Aisley Lynn Haycraft, cannot remember anything. I want to point out one thing...I DID NOT KILL KIYOSHI KURAN. I do blame myself however. You see, Kiyoshi's death was not a murder but a suicide to protect me...**_

Aisley started to remember the events that happened that evening and Kiyoshi's face was becoming clear to her...

(Flashback)

_The bullet that Aisley had fired off had hit the wall, just missing the pureblood's head by a millimeter. _

_Smoke came out of the gun hole and Aisley's eyes were widen but then, she dropped to the ground, on her knees. She drops her gun and holds her hands to her face. _

_"I can't do it..." She says in a whisper. _

_Kiyoshi, regaining his composition, looks over at the girl. She was indeed human but her aura but so fragile. He had feelings for Ai...feelings that will never come into reality. _

_"I can't kill...especially not my first real friend ever..." Ai shots her head up with tears rolling off her face. "Kiyoshi, I'm so sorry-" _

_Aisley was cut off by Kiyoshi hugging her. "I forgive you...and I know you didn't have it in you to do that. You're not a hunter...and someone like you shouldn't be in this world covered in blood."_

_"Ki...yoshi...what are you saying?" Ai asked. _

_He breaks the hug and looks into Aisley's eyes. The dark room was being lite brightly now by the moon and when the light hit Kiyoshi just right, Ai say a trail of blood from his forehead and it seeped down passed his nose and onto his cheeks. _

_"I'm saying...that you should stay pure. Stay human and forget about this blood covered world." He says and leans down to kiss Aisley on the fruitful lips. _

_Aisley closes her eyes and feels the cold lips of Kiyoshi Kuran and he minded started to drift. He pulls away from Ai and he body sank._

_"Kiyoshi!" Ai says and holds him up. "What's wrong? You look pale...paler than usual." Aisley says in worry as her eyes started to droop close. "Why...am I so-"_

_"Tired Aisley?" He asked. "You should sleep...and rest." _

_"No but what about you?"_

_"I'm dying Ai." Kiyoshi says. _

_Her eyes widen. "No...I missed! I didn't hit you."_

_"I want this...this is my wish...I have nothing to live for anymore Aisley. Being a pureblood sucks. The senate trys to control you and tell you who you can't and can be with...it's unfair...and I want you to be safe...when you wake up...you won't remember anything..." As he said this, his body started to crack and before Ai knew what to say, his body shattered in her lap and she cried. _

* * *

Okay I know that was short but I'm still tried from travelling and whatnot. More will come next chapter...(I hope).

Thank you for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	39. Chapter 35

Hello and welcome back to 'Dhampir Knight.'

I'm somewhat sad because I only got three reviews...and I deeply thank them for reviewing but..I have to know...is it my writing? Or is everyone tired for reviewing?

To Shifuni: Thank you for being a loyal reviewer ^_^

To LadyFelton1994: Thank you for reviewing ^_^

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: LOL thank you for reviewing ^_^

Warnings! Death in this Chapter! (It may make Kaname Fan girls pissed off LOL)

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 35

Aiden sets his gun behind a tree and holds it low with both hands as he tries to settle his nerves. He's killed vampires before yes, but his nerves were on edge he was calming himself. A calm shooter was best than one that rode of emotions.

His father, Zero, was in the building, searching for the Pureblood King.

The plan was simple, drive Kaname outside and shoot on site. But like most plans, it was easier to say rather it happening.

Bullets fired.

That was his cue to be ready. His blue eyes looked to his left with his gun up and his elbows in his chest.

The blood was fresh in the air but what worried Aiden was that it was both Zero's and Kaname's blood.

The blonde turns his head to his left and suddenly sees the two men crashing through the window. Shards of glass flew and as did blood.

Aiden's eyes turns red, as his vampire instincts kick in but something felt really off.

He felt normal.

Not normal as human but normal as the day he was born.

A dhampir.

Zero gets up with Kaname and Aiden comes out from where he was hiding and as Kaname got up, Aiden shoots twice.

Both bullets hit his back but didn't appear to faze the king.

Kaname turned to Aiden and his eyes glowed dark.

"Wrong move kid." Kaname says and suddenly, a shadow of a wolf appears and charges at Aiden.

The teenager dove as it jumped in the air and shoots three more times, hitting his legs.

But the pureblood still was unfazed and what was worse was that Kaname's injries were healing.

Zero takes his gun holds it up and with anger in his eyes, as well was blood lust, he started to shoot Kaname's heads but he kept missing.

"SHOOT FOR THE HEAD AIDEN!" Zero shouted and Kaname repells Zero back with his vampiric aura.

Aiden, took the chance and got close enough for Kaname and started to slide on the grass as he pointed his gun to Kaname.

What Aiden saw was really unexpecting.

Kaname eyes actually read 'kill me.'

And without thinking, Aiden shot Kaname twice. Once in the head and the other was at his heart.

The teenager slide into the side of the building and hits his head against the stone, earning a yelp and a head injury. He falls down to his side and blacks out.

"Aiden!" Zero shouted and runs over to his son; giving Kaname a chance to escape.

When Zero saw him leave into the building, he swore under his breath and Aiden, while unconscious, says, "He's dead...I did it...he's dead."

* * *

Aisley was getting her head wrapped in with everything that had happened to her. She was confused and sad and worried and just so much going on in her head.

Ashley's breathing hitched a bit and see turns to her left side. The smell of blood was getting Ashley into a hunger state but she was dealing with some pain as well.

The door swings open suddenly and a bloody Kaname walks in, limping as he did.

Ai quickly stand up and goes in front of her mother to protect her but Kaname walks to her pushes her away some. Ai wasn't getting blood hungry but she was nervous around being around blood.

Kaname kneels down and before he did anything more, Ai spoke up.

"Kaname I need to tell you something!"

He didn't say anything but was listening.

"Your son...Kiyoshi...I didn't kill him." She says.

"...I know...your bullet missed him...vampire bullets would have disappeared if it by a vampire...and with the ashes, it was obvious my son died for the one he cares about." Kaname says and started to turn Ashley's body on her back. A pained expression on her face.

"Just like I'm about to do." Kaname says and he places his hands on Ashley cheeks and dives in and kisses her lips. A dark aura was coming out from Ashley's lips and being sucked into Kaname's mouth.

Ashley was withering in pain as her legs started to moved about some but what Aisley saw, was the vampire aura from Ashley was being sucked off.

"Mom...is human again?" Aisley asked herself and when that was over, another, light was coming out of Ashley and Kaname was letting go of Ashley. It seeps out slowly and her body started to glow some.

The light that had seeped from Ashley started to form into a young girl with brown hair and she held a babe in her arms that was wrapped up.

"Kaname-sama." She spoke softly as she looked at her love in the eyes.

He smiled. "Ashlyn...I've missed you so much." He says as his voice cracked and his body started to break like glass.

"I love you Kaname...but you've hurt a family." Ashlyn spoke. "You've hurt someone innocent."

"I know...but it was all because I've missed you so much."

The girl looks down at the small baby in her arms. "He looks just like you Kaname...our son."

Kaname turns over to Aisley who was watching all of this. "You...remind me of Yuki...and I thank you for not changing." He says.

"Oh uh...it was nothing really." Ai says, having nothing else to really say.

Ashlyn takes Kaname's hand and holds the baby in another, "Come Kaname, let's go."

"WAIT!" Ai shouted and the girl turns to her. "What about my mom? She will live won't she?"

Ashlyn nodded. "Yes, but she won't have the ability to see auras anymore and maybe a bit weaker. Her child is still alive as well and is doing very well now that he body is back to normal." Ashlyn replies.

"Is the child my father's?" Aisley asked.

"Of course it's Zero's baby. And speaking of, I need to have a serious talk with you about that Kaname!" Ashlyn says and grabs his ear. "Well take out leave. Thank you again Aisley, you really are a sweet child." Ashlyn spoke and soon a light envopled the room and Kaname's body shattered.

It was strange but Aisley could have sworn she saw Kaname and Ashlyn walking hand and hand and with a baby in her arm.

* * *

Zero walks in with Aiden on his back and the shards of the ground was proof that Kaname had died.

"Aisley, what happened?" Zero asked his daughter.

"Kaname died dad...but he took away mom vampire aura and now she's human again."

Zero's eyes widen, thinking impossible but as he turned his head to Ashley, all he sensed was a human girl.

He lays Aiden down and runs over to Ashley.

"Ashley...Ashley wake up." Zero says, softly patting her cheek and the girl started to open her eyes.

"Ze...zero?" She asked and was amazed at something.

"What Ashley? What's wrong?" Zero asked but she hugs him suddenly.

"I can't see your vampire aura anymore...I'm so happy." Ashley says in a huge relief. She started to cry in happiness. "I'm so happy." Ever since she gain that ability, she always saw Zero in a dark aura and felt slike she was covered in fog and sometimes she was like that with her own children.

Zero didn't say anything to Ashley but held her. He didn't want to tell her about Kaname or about what had happened.

Right now, they just won a huge battle and they we're going to enjoy the little time they had before the storm was upon them.

* * *

"I see, and you're going to be living in West Virginia from now on?" Kaien asked Ashley as they family was moving some bags in the car.

"No, we're only going to say goodbye to my mom and then go to New York, and move some of my things to Japan that way, we can live together as a family." Ashley says. "The kids will be attending Cross Academy for graduation but right now, we need to spend some time together as a family."

Kaien hugs Ashley. "Be back soon, I wanna take some photos of before and after the birth of my little grandbaby!" He says happily.

Ashley smiled. "Will do!"

The kids were in the car and Ashley was going into the front seat but not driving. She kisses Zero on the cheek. "Ready? Fiancee?" Ashley giggled a bit saying that.

"Sure thing, let's go."

* * *

I know that the chapter was short but there is MORE to come and whatnot. I have all planned out so please don't hate me. Hell, even throw me a few ideas and whatnot.

Baby gender still needs to be decided!

Thank you for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	40. Chapter 36

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Dhampir Knight.'

To Shifuni: You are a loyal reviewer and I am thankful for it. Thany you so much for your review ^_^

To Midnight Wind RexCaliber: Uh...okay...Thank you for your review ^_^

Oh and if this was a anime! The new theme song would be 'Bloody Valentine' by Good Charlotte. Serious, if you think about the last chapter, it would make sense! (At least the first minute and twenty-seven seconds of the song which is usually around the time the theme in a anime is usually played.)

I don't Vampire Knight, just the OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 36

The Haycrafts and Zero departed at Yeager Airport in West Virginia. It wasn't too far from the city of Charleston but it would have been quite the walking distance. They rented a car and drove to Charleston and decided to stay at a hotel while they were there. The Embassy Suites to be exact.

"Kids listen, you're both teenagers so here's what I'm wiling to do. I will give you two your own room. But here are the ground rules. No being out at ten and let your father and I were you're going, no having any strangers in your room. Got it?" Ashley says.

"Yes ma'am." Aiden and Ai say in unison.

"Good, now later on, we will go to the mall but that's after we visit my mother." Ashley says.

Zero puts a arm around Ashley's waist and pulls her some to him. "Ashley, how do you think she will react?"

That was a good question. Ashley still looked like a sixteen year old and was pregnant with her third child. Not to mentions...Ashley has decided to say good-bye to her entire family that she grew up with. "I think...she won't take it well...by that's okay, because neither will I." Ashley says as she started to rub her belly some, within, she carried her child.

Their child.

"Come on, let's go unpack some." Zero says and they went up to their rooms.

* * *

Zero was unpacking his and Ashley's belongings while Ashley was sleeping. She looked so peaceful and Zero knew that she needed some sleep since they just got off the plane.

And after they went through.

The baby was due in September, the same month that Ashley's was born and now it was late June, in the mists of summer, just a few weeks prior to the 'Kaname incident.'

Ashley was over through with her pregnancy and that made Zero content. He wasn't around for Aiden or Aisley growing up but he promises to be there for this child.

The vampire hunter gets on the bed, laying next to Ashley. He slowly wraps a arms around her and lays his hand on her belly. The smell of lavendar lingered from Ashley's previous shower just before she took a nap.

He was soaking in the moment for he knew this was the calm before the storm.

* * *

At the Vampire Senate...

"This is outrageous! By any means!" A head counslman stated. "How could the Kuran Pureblood just die off like that!"

"Agreed! There is indeeded murder a foot. Kaname Kuran was digging into his son's death and then he dies!"

"Ichijo, who are the hunters that were at the Cross Academy?" A random vampire asked.

"From what the records accounted for, their was Kaien Cross, retired. Toga Yagara, current and high ranking, and...Zero Kiryuu, current hunter, high ranking." The man read off.

An elder leans back in his seat, taking in the information that was given. "That Kiryu fellow, isn't he a vampire as well?"

"Yes sir, level D." Someone reported in.

"And what about the trainees? Aren't there any perfects or guardians at the academy?" Someone elder man asked.

"There are a few. Solita Clementine but she wasn't on campus at the time of Kaname Kuran's death. There is however some intersting news about these two perfects however." The same man read off.

"Oh really?" Ichijo asked.

"There names are Aiden Haycraft and Aisley Haycraft and they are the children of Zero Kiryu." The man read of.

The vampires started to talk among themselves, some even gasping.

"That Haycraft name? Tell me who is their mother?"

"Her name is Ashley Haycraft, the youngest daughter of Jerry Haycraft Jr, now deceased."

"Intersting."

"That name sounds familiar." A woman spoke out. "By chance would you have a photo with you? Or a description?" She asks.

The man pulls out, from the folder he was reading from, and gives the photo to the young woman.

"This woman was Kaname's fiancee and baring Kaname's child as we speak." She spoke coldly. That was the voice of Sara Shirabuki, a pureblood who developed a hatred for Ashley since Kaname was going to marry her and she wasn't even a vampire at the time.

"Well, it wouldn't surprise me a bit if Zero Kiryu was responsible for the death of the Kurans. He did kill Yuki Kuran easily."

"And having his children aid him was nothing hard for him."

Ichijo stands up at his seat. "I think I've seen enough. I'm declaring that the entire Haycrafts and Kiryu are held responsible for the Kurans death." Ichijo declared.

A declartion like that isn't somethng to take lightly and now it was red alert.

Ashley, Aiden, Aisley and Zero were now on the wanted list for vampires.

* * *

Ashley was driving down the road that took eariler that year in the rent car they had. It was weird for Ashley to be doing this but wanted to clear the air with her family, let them know that she was alive and that she was moving on with life.

She turns into a gravel road and makes another turn to her right, and driving straight up.

The hill was bumpy and slidling but Ashley knew what she doing thankfully.

Seeing the driveway clear, she drives straight up and in the back seats, the twins were bouncing around.

She stops the car and parks it.

"You kids okay?" She asked.

Aisley was laughing. "Let's go again!"

"I hit my head on the ceiling of he car." Aiden says rumbing the top of his head.

"Oh don't worry, you'll live," Ashley says and gets out of the car, along with Zero who seemed unaffected by the hill.

Ashley goes over and knocks on the door. "Hello? Anyone home?" Ashley asked and out of curiousity, she grabs onto the door knob, turns it and opens the door.

"That's weird, usually it would be locked." Ashley says and walks in. "HELLO! ANYONE HOME?" She shouted.

"Whose there?" A man's voice asked.

Blue eyes squinted some as she entered the dark living room. "John? Is that you?" Ashley asked as Zero and her kids were right behind her.

Thumping was heard before a pair of legs were seen and then the rest of the body. He was heavy-set but Ashley know exactly who he was.

"Jerry? Why are you here?" She asked.

The middle aged man looks down and sees that it was indeed Ashley, his baby sister. "Ashley? My god your...alive? And you look young."

"Yeah...well...a lot has happened." Ashley says.

"You've gotten fat."

Ashley's head slowly turned to Zero, she was calm but as soon as he turned it back to her older brother. "I'M NOT FAT! I'M PREGNANT!" She shouted.

The twins backed up in fear of their mother's sudden out-brust.

"Yep...that's my sister for ya. The loud-mouth bitch." Jerry says, cleaning out his ear with his pinky.

Ashley and Aisley shivered with disgust but the mother quickly shook it off. "Yo bonehead, where's mom?" Ashley asked.

"Mom? Probably at work? Wait a minute? Why are you even here?" Jerry asked.

Ashley scuffed and crossed her arms. "I can ask you the same thing _big _brother." Ashley says.

The man look away some. "I'm...livingherenow." He spoke fast.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Ashley asked as he held her ear out.

"I said I live here now." Jerry spoke.

"What about...what was her name? Amanda?" Ashley asked.

"She left me."

Ashley felt some pain for her brother. She places a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry man...it looks like she grew a brain." Ashley may have looked like an awful person by the way she was laughing but Jerry tortured her for years growing up. It wasn't any brother-sister torture, it was more like wanting to hurt you without a second thought, torture.

"I'm sorry but KARMA EXISTS!" Ashley says and Zero and the twins were worried for their mother.

"Um mom...maybe you should cut it back some." Aiden says.

"Oh right! Gomen nasai!" Ashley says and her older brother smirks.

"You're speaking that Japanese language still?" He says.

"Oh course, my children are half Japanese and my fiancee is Japanese so shut it!" Ashley says.

* * *

"So bonehead, where are you working at?" Ashley asked, now sitting at the kitchen that was upstairs. The twins were in Ashley's old room, exploring it once again and saw it hard to believe of some of the things that was their mothers.

"I'm currently unemployed." Jerry says.

"Still?" Ashley asked. "You're just like our dad more every day." Ashley says.

Zero, who was sitting by Ashley, knew that that was a touchy topic, espeically when he died not even a year ago.

"Yeah I know...at least I'm not on any drugs though." Jerry said and decided to change the topic. "So what happened to you? You were gone, your kids were in the hospital and then-"

Ashley jaw dropped. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOSPITAL?" She asked, having no idea. The teen mother turns to Zero. "Zero what is he talking about?"

"Ashley...calm down...it's nothing now."

"Nothing? You're daughter was shot and that Aiden started having seizures or something like that from what I heard." Jerry says and earned a glare from Zero.

"My...kids...were...hurt...shot..." Ashley says and suddenly she found it hard to breathe. She grabs onto her chest and clutches on her shirt.

"Ashley!" Zero says and gets up from his seat and goes over to Ashley. He gets in front of her and grabs her hands. "Ashley, breathe! In out in out...in...out."

Ashley started to see black and she started to fall forwards, passing out.

* * *

Ashley started to wake up to the familiar pattern on her ceiling. She looks over some to her right and sees the lavendar walls of her room. The air conditioner in the window by the TV was on and the lights were out, making the room dark.

She sits up some and looks over some and sees Zero on her left, laying down.

"Zero?" She asked and started to wake him up. "Let me out, I need to use the bathroom." Ashley shook him since he was on the outside of the bedside.

The vampire started to wake up and he sits up. "Ashley, you're awake." He says.

"And in serious need of a toilet." Ashley says.

"Oh...right." Zero says and helps her out of the bed and she goes to the restroom which was close by.

Zero couldn't help but smile in happiness. Ashley, as well at the twins, were back to their normal selves. They're was a child with the Kiryu name coming into the world soon and Ashley and him were going to get married.

Zero had actually gotten to talk to Ashley's mother, Patricia, when she returned home from work. Ashley was asleep when she came home but Trish was more than happy to not only see her daughter alive, but with child and so much younger.

_"It's like I can have a second chance with my child." _Trish had said in happiness.

It turned out that right after Ashley disappeared, her grandmother died as well so the year was pretty rough on Trish.

Zero had asked Trish if it was okay to marry Ashley, because usually you're suppose to ask the father but since he passed away, he thought he should at least asked her mother.

_"You want to marry my daughter! Of course I say it's okay! I thought Ashley never wanted to get married but I'm so happy for her and my new grandchild. Does she know if its a boy or a girl?" _

Patricia was getting excited but the reality was going to hard on her.

* * *

"What do you mean this is the last time I would see you?" Trish asked her daughter.

Ashley looked down some and then back up. "Yeah...mom listen...Zero is not like other guys...neither are my children. I'm not if you would understand but-"

"No I don't. Because you won't tell me." Trish says.

"I just...wanted to say good-bye and that I love you. I'm going to live in Japan with Zero and my children, please respect that." Ashley told her.

The two women were on the porch again, watching the sun come up from the horizon over the hills of West Virginia.

"Ashley...I thought you were dead! You can't be serious!"

"I am." Ashley's voice remained calm but her mother's was loud. "I can't possible be here, I look like a sixteen year old again!"

"I know you do...and I know that Zero is a vampire." Her mother says and Ashley sits up in surprise.

"Did he tell you?" Ashley asked.

Her mother nodded. "He asked me if it was okay for your two to get married. I was so excited. But now you don't even want me there at your wedding and even in your life anymore." Trish says.

Ashley gets up and hugs her mother. "Take care of yourself mom. I won't be around but I will always be your daughter." Ashley says and lets her go. She opens the glass, sliding door and through the glass, she hears her mother's sobs.

Ashley cried as well and she rests a hand on her stomach.

* * *

Ashley, Zero and the twins left that morning back to the hotel and even though it was one of the most painful things Ashley has done, she knew she had to do it.

The mother was now at the post office and with a thick, melon colored evolope and she gives it to the man at the desk.

"I need this sent out," She says in a sweet voice.

"Okay ma'am, I just need your signature here." He says, giving her something to sign off. He looks at the address and saw it was for a publish company. "So you're trying to get a book published or something?" He asked in a friendly voice.

Ashley smiled. "Trying. Here you go." She handed him the paper back.

"It will be shipped off ma'am, thank you for doing busniess with you."

"You too." Ashley says and exits the post office.

The guy looks at the evolope. "She's reaching for the dream being so young." The guy says and noticed the name in the return address. .

He looks down at the signature and he can swear up and down that it read 'Ashley Haycraft.'

"Well I'll be...that famous author my daughter is so hung over about lives right here and I didn't even know it." The man says and ships it off.

* * *

Wow...so that sums up what they did in West Virginia. Hm...I think I have a gender in mind but for the sake of argument, wht do you guys want. A boy or a girl? Do you want a American name or a Japanese name?

Tell me what you want!

Thank you for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	41. Chapter 37

Hey everyone and welcome back to Dhampir Knight.

To Shifuni, Midnight Wind RexCaliber, i'mthenewCAKEPIG, and blackcatgurl. Thank you all for reviewing

It seems that a lot of you want Ashley to have a girl...but will she?

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 37

July was a hot month...and the heat was killing the pregnant girl at the moment.

She was wearing sunglasses with a white sunhat and a white summer maternity dress and she was sweating up a storm.

"Zero! It's hot!" Ashley shouted from outside the house.

Ah yes, Ashley and the twins were moving in with Zero at his old house. The same one that the two were living in before Ashley left him.

As of now, Aiden, Zero and Aisley were moving stuff inside of the house. Ashley would have helped but Zero kept nagging her about not straining herself because she was with child.

If the heat wasn't killing her, Ashley would have smacked him up-side his head already.

The mother was fanning herself when Aiden walks but with a box in his hands.

"Y'know, fanning yourself only burns up more energy which only makes you hotter."

Ashley glares at him. "If I wanted a smart-ass remark, I would have stayed at my mother's." She says deadly, going through a mood swing.

"All I'm saying is that you should go inside-"

"It's hotter inside than out. Your father needs to hook up an air conditioner." Ashley says and sighs.

Aiden rolled his eyes and goes into the house.

Ashley started to feel dizzy and when she was seeing two, she got nervous. The girl holds her head in her hand and she doesn't remember anything after that.

* * *

Zero hears a thump from outside but it wasn't a big one.

He looks over at his son over his shoulder. "Aiden, go see if anything fell over. Maybe Aisley knocked over a box or something." He says.

"Fine." Aiden says and heads to the general direction of the sound.

"Um dad...I've been here the entire time." The blonde dhampir says from the book shelf where she was putting some of the books.

Zero looks over and sees his daughter. "If you didn't...then what was?"

"CALL A DOCTOR!" Aiden runs back and shouted.

"Why what's wrong?" Zero asked.

"Mom passed out!" Aiden stated in a serious tone.

Without another word, Zero and Aisley both run to where Aiden had went and outside, Ashley's head was resting on the table and her body was limp.

"Mom!" Aisley says, seeing if she would wake up.

No luck.

Zero lifts Ashley up and turns to his daughter. "Get something cold. Bag of ice, peas from the freezer, anything." Zero says as he carries Ashley inside and carries her upstairs.

When the vampire hunter reaches to his (and Ashley's) room he lays her down and both of the twins run in and Aisley has a bag of frozen peas in her hand.

Zero looks over and has his hand out.

"Toss it here Ai." He ordered and Ai tosses the bag and Zero easily caught it.

"Will mom be okay?" Ai asked.

Zero places it on Ashley's forehead and looks at his children once again. "Get more things to cool her down, I'm calling a doctor." Zero says.

* * *

"She'll be fine, just make sure she's kept cool and hydrated..."

Ashley opens her eyes some and sees a woman doctor by the looks of it. She has short curly hair and it was light brown.

"I'm really surprised that after everything she's been through, she's still pregnant. This hasn't been an easy pregnancy for her has it Zero?" The woman seems to be on familiar terms with her fiancee.

"No...I'm really worried for her and for our baby." Zero says.

Ashley knew Zero wasn't the type of person to just say that he was worried, especially to someone he knew. He was serious and that broke Ashley's heart.

"I know Zero. Ashley's is a good friend and I was so surprised to hear that she was not only back, but to be expecting another child and to be sixteen again. That's rough."

Ashley shifts over some and rolls over to her left, getting comfy.

The two adults look over and see Ashley awake.

"We're glad that you decided to wake up Ashuri."

The girl look up and then, she remembers her. "Yori?"

"Yeah, it's been a while huh?" She says.

"I'd say." Ashley says and looks over at Zero. "Did I?...Pass out?"

Zero nodded. "You had a heat stroke. I wasn't thinking that that could happen, Ashley I'm so sorry,"

Ashley smiled a bit and waved her hand. "No no, it's mine fault. I shouldn't have waited outside."

"But it was hotter in the house." Zero says.

"Yeah...I guess..." Ashley says and look over at Yori again. "So, why are you here?"

"I'm a doctor and Zero gave me a call."

Ashley was in baffled. "You're a doctor?"

Zero sits on the bed now. "Not only that, she's a certified mid-wife so I thought that she could check over the baby."

"So...how is...our baby?" Ashley asked slowly.

Yori had a strange look on her face. "Ashuri, there are some things that you need to be aware of." Yori says like she's giving out bad news. She moves over to the end of the bed and lifts up the covers some, exposing Ashley's feet.

Which by the way, were swollen pretty badly.

"It's normal for feet to swell up sometimes but this is a bad case. You maybe at risk for preeclampisa."

Ashley's eyes widen and she curses in her head. This was bad...so very bad.

"What is that?" Zero asked.

"Preeclampisa is a condition where the mother has high blood pressure and protein in her urine. It's serious and it can lead to an early delivery. The best thing for Ashley right now is bed rest but she needs to go to a hospital if anything serious occurs. Double vision, vomitting, that sort of thing." Yori says. "But best test now than later."

Zero nodded and looks at Ashley.

"I want my baby healthy Zero..." Ashley says, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Zero leans over and holds Ashley comfortingly. "Our child is strong, remember that."

_'Our baby maybe strong Zero...but who said I was?' _Ashley thought to herself sadly and enjoys his embrass as much as she could.

* * *

Time passes slowly. The twins went back to the Academy after a week or so and Zero watched over Ashley when he came home in the evenings.

It was lucky for Ashley that she didn't have preeclampisa but still...it was a scary thought.

One thing Zero noticed was that Ashley had gotten weaker. More weaker than when she was with the twins.

When that went to the hospital, they decided to keep the baby's gender a surprise.

But what was next? Zero had to ask that to himself.

Marriage?

Maye a happily ever after?

Or possibilty the nightmare of nightmares?

Ashley was sleeping on her back with one arm laying flat to her side and the other resting on her tummy. She looked peaceful and sleeping soundly. The gentle snores were rthymic and soudly like a soft lullaby.

Zero was watching his precious Ashley sleep soundly, propping his elbow to hold his head and he smiled at her.

The hunter grabs a bit of blanket and pulls it up some on Ashley but not disturbing her rest. The young girl turns to her left side, shifting her arms in a more comfortable position but remained asleep.

"Mommy...I e ba..." Ashley mumbles in her slumber.

Zero blinks and ashley repeats her words.

It was something that Zero would want to ask her in the morning. Maybe she was wanting her mom with her again? Or maybe it was a childhood memory she was dreaming about.

* * *

Ashley woke up that morning to an empty bed. She gets out of bed and heads downstairs to the kitchen where Zero had just begin making breakfast.

"Morning Zero." She says and sits at the table.

"Morning, you think you should be out of bed?" Zero asked.

"I can for a little bit for breakfast. I'm not on my feet, I'm sitting." Ashley says in a okay mood.

Zero puts some toast and scambled eggs on a plate and gives it to Ashley. "Here you go," He says and kisses her forehead.

"Zero, you didn't have to make breakfast." Ashley says. She knew he was a good cook but still.

"Nonsense, and there is not salt in the eggs." Tells her.

"Okay good. Thank you." Ashley says and started to eat.

Zero grabs himself a plate and sits by Ashley.

After a few moments, Zero decides to ask.

"Do you miss your mom?"

Ashley stops eating and looks over at her fiancee. "Why do you ask?"

"I heard you talk in your sleep."

"I talk in my sleep?" Ashley asked, having never done that before.

"Yeah...and you said 'mommy, i e ba.' What does that mean?" Zero asked and Ashley madly blushed.

"Uh...n-nothing really. It was sleep-talk Zero!" Ashley says.

Zero raised a eyebrow and Ashley sighs .

"Okay...when I was a baby, my mom would always rub my back to get me to sleep. She couldn't sing to help her and everything else tried never worked, but rubbing my back always got me to sleep...or at least that's what she told me. When I was younger, I had a hard time speaking so I'd say 'I e ba,' meaning 'rub my back.' when I was a toddler." Ashley says, taking a bite of toast.

Zero smiled and when Ashley's back was turned to him, he reaches over and started to rub her back, making Ashley freeze up stiffly.

"Zero! What the crap!" Ashely asked and started to cough since she was eating.

"Ashley! I'm sorry!" Zero says and Ashley straightens up her posure.

"Dude?" She asked.

"I thought that that would feel good."

"Not while I'm eating! Sheesh!" Ashley exclaims.

* * *

As for Aiden and Aisley...they've gotten into a routine at the academy and the strange thing was that the night class was disbanned.

That was not a good sign.

Aiden thought of it as a good thing though because he was having some issues himself.

Solita and Emiri.

He liked Solita because she was tough, kind, a badass chick.

He also like Emiri because she was sweet, innocent, kind.

Aiden had never had girl problems before...

Aisley was having boy problems...but they weren't like the same sort of issues Aiden was having.

It was more like...BULLIES.

At the moment, Aisley was walking to class when she was heading for her seat when there was some writing on her desk area.

"American go home!"

Since Aisley was always used to being bullied, she only sighed and started to clean off the writing.

"Oh look, she's even cleaning up the mess." Some mean boy say and the group behind her started to laugh.

"Hey Aisley! Take you're brother and head home. We don't need ya." Another one says.

"Sure she has big boobs but so does anyone with the money to get implants."

Aisley still ignores them but she was having a hard time and that was noticed by how harder the cleaning she was doing.

"Oh come on guys...it's not her fault that she's stupid, that blonde hair and all, she probably got it from her mom."

Ai turns around and when she was going to stand up for herself, a hand slammed on a desk and right in front of her.

The guy has black hair that spiked some in the back. He has pale skin and a day class uniform on but Ai has never seen this guy before.

"It's not nice to pick on a lady like that." The guy says in a stern voice.

Ai blushed some in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah? And who are you?" One of the bullies asked.

The mysterious boy leans forward. "You're worst nightmare if you keep it up."

The guys gulp and go out of the class like cowards.

Aisley smiled. "Wow, thank you so much, those boys were giving me a hard time and-"

"Shut up." The boy says harshly, making Ai slient. "You should be ashamed of yourself, you're the child of Kiryu and this is how you deal with things? Pathetic."

For whatever reason, Ai wanted to prove this...'guy' wrong.

When the dark haired raven turned his back, Aisley runs over and moves right in front of him. "You think I can't handle myself?" She asked in a tone, much like her mother's.

He smirks. "Yeah, you can't."

"And who are you to say I can't?" Aisley asked.

The guy, who had his eyes closed, opens them and reveals a green color. "I'm Ren Hayashi now move aside."

"You think because you're bigger than me, does that mean you can order me around." Aisley stated. The guy was almost six feet tall, give or take a few inches off.

The guy sighs and he actually lifts Aisley up and moves her to the side.

"H-hey!" Ai shouted and the guy walks off. "What's the big idea!" She was so blushing and whatnot but the guy couldn't care less and he walks off.

* * *

Okay that was just flashes of what the family is up to now that there settling down. Wil there be new love? And who should Aiden chose?

AidenxSolita? Or AidenxEmiri

Soon...the BIRTH!

Want it next chapter or make it wait? TELL ME!  
Thank you for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	42. Deep Deep Trouble Parody sung by Aiden

Hey everyone and welcome back! I'm so sorry it's been so long and sorry that this isn't a real chapter.

Aiden: *walks in with a new hair style*

Me: Uh...what happened to you?

Aiden: *sighs* Do I have to tell you?

Me: Yes. And just for the complaining, you have to explain through a rap!

Aiden: Oh come on man!

Me: Nope...Now get to it!

I don't Vampire Knight, or the orginial song! just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight Song Parody.

*Music Starts Up*

Aiden: Let me start at the start, then take it away

My name is Haycraft, Aiden, Z.

That's Aiden with an "Den" and the letters "A and I"

Then "Hay" plus "craft"...that's right.

Introductions aside, let's move right along

You can all sing along at the sound of the gong

Once upon a time, about a week ago

All of the sudden, trouble started to grow

Alarm was buzzin', I was snoozin'

Supposed to get up now, but I was refusing

To let reality become an intrusion

'Cause in dreamy-dreamland I was cruisin'

But the buzz kept buzzin', my head kept fuzzin'

Gave the radio a throw and heard an explosion

I opened up my eyes to my surprise

There stood Zero and his temperature rised

I will chillin', he was yellin'

Face all distored, 'cause he was propellin'

I said I'm real sorry, but that didn't cut it.

I started to protest, but he said

Zero: Shut it! Get up, mow the lawn! Move it on the double!

'Cause if you don't, you're in deep, deep, trouble!

Back-up Singers: Trouble! Deep, deep trouble!

Wanted to snuggle! Deep, deep trouble!

Aiden: So I'm in the front yard mowing like crazy

Sweating like a pig and the sun is blazy

Zero's in the driveway, gettin' in the car

With Mom and Aisley I hope they're going real far

Then Dad yells -

Zero: Aiden!

Aiden: And I go, "Yo!" He goes -

Zero: You done yet?

Bart: And I go, "No." So he goes -

Zero: Oh, you're too slow!

Aiden: So I step on the gas, speed up the mow

Didn't see that sprinkler underneath that tree

Wham! Keee! Pisssssh!

Rainin' on me! I go, "Whoa!" Zero goes -

Zero: Damnit! Now you can't go, to the gun show!

Aiden: This is my thanks for working my butt off?

Zero reves the motor and that all start to putt off.

Soaked to the bone, standin' in a puddle...

No one needs to tell me I'm in deep, deep trouble...

Back-up Singers: Trouble! Deep, deep trouble!

One! Two Trouble! Deep, deep trouble!

Aiden: As soon as they're gone, I'm stretched on a lawn

Looking at the sky with my sunshades on

Now I never ever claimed that I was a smarty

But inspiration hits me: "Let's have a party!"

I called up my posse. They were here in a flash

They brought all their pals, we started to thrash!

There was rompin', and stompin', an occasional crash

A fist fight or two, and Nintendo for cash

We raided the fridge, dogs raided the trash

I got a little worried when the windows got smashed

The next thing you know Mom and Dad are home

The kids disappear, and I'm all alone

Everything is silent except for my moan

And the low ring tone of a cellphone

They look at me, then they go into a huddle

Get the sinking sensation I'm in deep, deep trouble

Back-up Singers: Trouble! Deep, deep Trouble!

You're in trouble! Deep, deep trouble!

Aiden: There's a little epilogue to my tale of sadness

I was dragged down the street by His Royal Dadness

We rounded the corner and came to a stop

Threw me inside a barber shop

I said, "please sir just a little off the top..."

Dude shaved me bare, gave me a lollipop

So on my head there's nothing but stubble

Man, I hate bein' in deep, deep trouble!

Back-up Singers: Trouble! Deep, deep trouble! (repeated)

Aiden: Oh, come on man.

* * *

Me: Wow...hahahahahaha That was great!

Aiden: Shut up!

Me: Okay I hope eveyone enjoyed. That song was originally sung by Bart Simpson feat. Homer Simpson.

Aiden: You're evil *glares at me*

Me: I'm not that evil...oh and the next chapter is coming really soon but I hoped everyone enjoyed!

Please Review ^_^


	43. Chapter 38

Hey everyone and welcome to Dhampir Knight

To Shifuni: Thank you for your reviews ^_^

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Okay thanks for your vote. Thank you for your review ^_^

To ElheiM: You're a greaqt reviewer! Thank you for your review ^_^

To Sweet and Deadly: I don't think they're actually like that in Japan...it's just a fanfic...and I've been bullied before for stupid reasons, Thank you for your review. I never meant to make Kaname the bad guy!

WARNING! LABOR SCENE

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 38

"Ren Hayashi you say?" Yagari asked as he takes a drag from his cigarette and exhales the smoke through his nose.

Aisley started to cough and cover her mouth.

"Oh right...sorry." Yagari says and throws the nicotine stick on the ground and stepping on it. "I know Ren, he's a young hunter in the assiocation."

"YOU KNOW HIM?" Ai asked. "He's a jerk." She grumbles under her breathe.

Yagari smirks and puts a hand on Ai's head like a child. "He maybe a jerk but he's a pretty good hunter." He says and lets her go.

Aisley started to shake her head, fixing her hair and using her fingers to adjust the loose ends.

"You're just like your mother when it comes to hair aren't you?" Yagari comments.

"I guess..." Ai says. "You know...she's eight months now. Are you coming to visit?" She asked.

"Sure, I wanna see her before she pops out another baby." Yagari says. "Now, get your assignment done, you've wasted some much time talking now."

Yagari was actually suppose to help Aisley caught up on her assignments from when she lost her memory and she needed to catch up on some work.

Aisley started to anime cry. "Sensei! It's so hard!"

"Quit complaining and get back to work!"

* * *

Aiden was hanging out with Solita and Emiri right now at the water fountains.

"So whatcha you doing tomorrow?" Solita asks as she takes a drink from her soda.

"Well, I'll be in the music hall, practicing for the concet coming up in my town so I'll be busy." Emiri says.

"Oh yeah...what about you Aiden?" Solita asks.

"I'm heading home later today then I'll be staying home for a while." Aiden says.

"What? Why?" The oranger haired girl asks.

"My mom is having the baby next month but her birthday is tomorrow."

"Really? Tell her Joyeux anniversaire for me." Solita says.

"That means happy birthday right?"

"Oui." Solita rolled her eyes.

"I don't know French!" Aiden says, noting her eye rolling. "I'm American/Japanese...sheesh..."

"Whatever man...I was only giving out a 'Happy Birthday,' what's wrong?" Solita asks.

"It...nothing. I gotta go." Aiden says and heads off.

Solita shook her head. "What is with him lately?"

"I don't know...but it's strange." Emiri agrees with her roommate an friend.

* * *

At the Kiryu residence...

Ashley was reading a book called 'Wither' when she gets a phone call unexpectly. It was on her new cell phone but it had her old number so anyone who had her number could call.

"Hello?" She asks.

_"Ashley! I'm so glad I got a hold of you." _It was Ashley's publishist.

"Oh hey...so why are you calling?"

_"You're last book sold over 3 million copies so far and it's only been out for a month. I was trying to get a hold of you but it's like you fell of the face of the Earth."_

"No, I just moved to Japan now. And that's great my book sold that much."

_"There's more Ashley, I've been talking to some movie producers and that want to make your book into a movie."_

"Wait, really? What movies producers?" Ashley asked.

_"The same makers from Twilight!"_

Ashley hissed some like she was in pain. "Oh sorry, no show."

_"But why? You can make millions!"_

"Those mother fuckers ruined Twilight. If I wanted my book series to made a joke, I'd have some frat boys take my story and make it into a lame prono, now if you will excuse me, I'm busy getting. I have to get my fiancee and start decording my baby's nursey." Ashley says.

_"You're having a baby? Congrats."_

"Thanks, I have to go, bye." Ashley hangs up and goes back to her book.

She was waiting for Zero but he was picking up the kids from the academy today. Ashley was anexious to met her new baby. She had gone through a lot now that she thought about it so this baby was really lucky to have survived. The young mother rubs her tummy lightly as the baby seemed to wake up.

"Morning baby." She says in a whisper. "I can't wait to meet you."

The young woman started to yawn, being pregnant makes anyone tired. So knowing that she needed the rest, she gets up and heads to her bedroom and tries to get some rest.

* * *

An unpredicted strom came an hour later. The roads were starting to flood and there was thunder and lightening.

Zero pulls up into the driveway some time later. Yagari, Aisley and Aiden were also in the car.

They hurried into the house and ended up dretchened in rain water.

"Great! Freaking rain." Aiden says, getting his sweatshirt off which now he was glad he had worn it even though it's been extremely hot outside.

Suddenly a thud was heard up stairs which got the hunters' attention. Yagari and Zero give each other a knowing look and then a look of panic.

"Ashley!" Zero says and they headed up the stairs. Yagari, being always prepared, holds a shot gun in his hands.

Aiden and Aisley followed behind and then...the smell of blood went through there noses.

Zero opens the door and the window was open...Ashley was on the ground with a puddle of blood forming around her stomach and a watery-bloody liquid from between her legs. Above her was a vampire. He looks over in a trench coat and his long nails were covered with blood.

"Zero Kiryuu. On behave of the Vampire Senate, you and your family are on the kill list for committing the crime of killing a Pureblood."

Zero widen as he looks at Ashley who was holding her stomach in pain now.

"Like hell!" Yagari says and holds his gun, firing off two rounds and ending the pathetic vampire's life.

A pile of dust appears now on the floor and the twins, having heard everythig from the hallway, move in and they see their mother hurt.

"Mom!" The shouted in unison and go over to her. Zero, who is now kneeling beside her, flips her to her back and sees three big scratch marks on her stomach and the blood covered her with night gown.

"Ashley...Ashley wake up." Zero says.

"I'm...awake...and it hurts." Ashley whimpered and she turns her head some and let out a cry. "The baby is coming! The baby is coming!" She shouted. "My water broke."

Zero eyes widen and he lifts her up. "Okay Ashley, don't panic. Everything will be okay, I promise." Zero says.

"Yo...problem." Aiden says and it thunders outside. He was referring to the flooding that was taking place outside.

"That's right...but Mom needs a doctor!" Ai says.

Zero looks at the window and then to his beloved in pain. "We'll have to risk it." Zero says as he carries Ashley down the stairs. "Kids, grab your mother's bag. We're heading out!" Zero shouts as Yagari follows behind him.

"Zero, are you sure about this? That rain-"

"Is nothing when you have a child on the way. Grab that blanket on the couch." Zero ordered and since this was an emergency, Yagari listened.

Ashley was panting and getting paler by the second. "Ze...Zero."

"Shh Ashley, you'll be fine, focus on our baby and on surviving." Zero says gently to her and she holds onto Zero's shirt, riding through a contraction.

Yagari lays the blanket over Ashley and he opens the door for Zero to get to the car. He opens the door and lays Ashley in the backseat.

"Zero don't leave me." Ashley panted out as he tried to pull away.

"I'm not, I have to drive though."

Yagari gets in the drivers seat and Aiden in shot gun. Aisley gets in the other side of the back seat and helps Ashley get more comfortable. "Zero just get in, I'm driving." Yagari says as he started to car.

Zero nodded and scoots Ashley some and gets in himself.

Yagari started to drive through the rain that evening to the hospital.

* * *

As soon as they reached the E.R, Zero gets up and lifts Ashley up and runs inside.

"Help! I need a doctor, she's injured and in labor." Zero says and when the recoponist heard, she called for some doctors and they came out with a stretcher.

Zero lays Ashley down and holds her hand.

To Ashley, so much Japanese terms were being spoken, she couldn't translate and was miserable as hell. She couldn't take it.

"SOMEONE SPEAK ENGLISH!" She shouted.

Ashley was poked and prodded with mysterious objects to her and soon there was an IV in her hand and she was given an epidural.

Before she knew it, hours had passed.

Aiden and Aisley were in the waiting room with Yagari and Zero was with Ashley the entire time.

Ashley's stomach had been wrapped up and her feet were propped up with a cover, covering her lower half.

Zero kisses her cheek and brushes some hair away from her. Things had settled and Ashley was exhausted.

"Happy Birthday Ashley." He tells her.

Ashley merely look at him before her head slumped down and she tried to get some sleep.

* * *

"Alright Ashley...it's time to push." Zero says, translating for the doctor.

Ashley tries to sit up and was still tried.

"Careful, you're wounds on your stomach." Zero reminds her.

Ashley was in a hazy, blurred state of mind and wasn't really aware that she was pushing. A couple of times, Zero had to catch her because it looked like she was going to pass out but soon enough...

A weak cry was heard.

"It's a girl." The doctor says and gives her to a nurse.

Zero was so happy. He looks down at Ashley.

"A girl...we have another daughter...Ashley, you did great."

Ashley's eyes were closed and didn't even look like she was breathing.

Zero grew panicked. "Ashley?" He asked.

"Doctor! The baby is hurt!" A nurse shouted.

Zero looks over and sees the baby girl on her stomach and heard her cries grow louder as the nurse was looking at the identical scratch on his baby's back like on Ashley's stomach.

"No...no it can't be..." Zero says and Ashley opened her eyes some.

"Is...our baby..." She asks weakly.

The silver haired hunter looks down at Ashley. "She's a girl Ashley." Zero says.

"I can hear her Zero...is she okay?"

Zero didn't say anything but he looks over at their newborn and the nurse was wrapping her in a gaze and then a little white blanket. She lifts the newborn and hands her to Zero.

"Be careful, her back has medicine on it but she seems lively." She smiled at him.

"Thank you." Zero says and looks down at his baby. She has her eyes closed and was sleeping now.

His daughter was so beauitful, her platinum blonde hair almost looked silver. She has chumby cheeks but she was so tiny.

"How is she?" Ashley asks, looking up at Zero.

"She's beautiful, like her mother." He replies with a smile.

"Can I hold her?" Ashley asks.

"Of course but be careful." He tells her. He leans down and lets Ashley hold their daughter.

"So kawaii...what should we name her?" Ashley asks.

"Something Japanese...because her name will be Kiryu like we agreed." Zero says softly and brushes his finger to his baby's cheek.

"Kanon...Kanon Kiryu." Ashley says. "Music is the drill of life...it makes sense." Ashley says. "I love music."

"Kanon...Kanon-chan." Zero says to his daughter. "I like it. Welcome to the family Kanon." Zero says and kisses her forehead and then Ashley's forehead. "You did a great job Ashley. I love you." He says.

"Me too Zero."

* * *

Okay welcome baby Kanon! Aw! Isn't she a cute baby!

Thank you all for reading!

Please Review ^^


	44. Epilogue

Hey everyone and welcome to Dhampir Knight.

Okay I saw the very last episode of 'Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood' today and it got me so sad and happy at the same time.

To ElhieM: Thank you for your reviews ^_^

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Vesperian Blue Cross: Thank you for your review ^_^

To animeluv: Thank you for your review ^_^

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Yes it did ^_^I'm not going to hit you...Thank you for your review ^_^

To Gone in the Wind: Ok...Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Dhampir Knight

Chapter 39

Ashley lays on her hospital bed under some heavy drugs since she was sleeping off some of the pain. After she had given birth, her stitches had to tended to again from the strain and the pain medication had made her drowsy. Zero had went to the nursery to visit his new daughter and was making sure she was alright as well. Kanon had a injury from when the vampire attacked Ashley. That vampire was aimming for the kill and Zero was beyond pissed.

"Dad!" The voice of Aisley was heard and as he turned, he sees Ai and Yagari walking towards him.

"What are you two doing behind here?" Zero asks.

"It was taking forever and I'm worried about mom and the baby." Aisley says.

"You're mother is sleeping...and you're a big sister now." Zero says.

Ai blinks. "So...is it a boy or a girl?" Yagari asks.

"A girl. We already named her as well." Zero says and look in the window and sees a nurse tending Zero's baby.

"Nani? What's her name!" Aisley asks, getting excited.

"Kanon Kiryu." Zero says.

"Kanon?...As in the famous musican chick that plays the cello?" Yagari asks.

Zero smiles some. "Yeah, it was Ashley's decision."

"Even the Kiryu part?" Ai asks. "Why not give her the last name 'Haycraft' like me and Aiden?" Ai asks.

"Because technically you and your brother were supposed to be named 'Kiryu' as well. Speaking of, where is Aiden?" Zero asks.

"Oh...well...you see..." Ai says, starting to sweat drop some.

"He got a little sick in the waiting room." Yagari says, plain and simple.

Zero raises a brow. "Sick how?"

* * *

Aiden was outside and clutching his chest. Someone had walked in to the emergency room with a few gunshot injures and was bleeding a lot. He didn't know how Aisley could handle the smell of blood but he could and he had to run outside and catch his breathe.

* * *

"I'll go check on him, don't worry. I just wanted to see the future hunteress." Yagari says, looking into the nursery. "Is she the nurse is looking at?"

"Yeah...that's her." Zero says.

Aisley presses her face against the glass like a child and looks into the nursery and sees her baby sister.

"Aww...she's so cute." Aisley says.

"Well...I better get the boy to meet his baby sister." Yagari says and started to walk off.

Aisley looks over and then looks over to her father, "say dad, how bad was mom?" She asks in a serious tone.

Zero looks down at his daughter. "Well...to tell you the truth Ai, she and the baby got injured, but they are okay now so don't worry about them. They're both strong." Zero says.

"I know...I wish I was though," Ai says and looks at the babies again.

"You are strong Aisley, don't let anyone tell you you're not."

"Kay." Ai says.

A nurse walks over and opens the door, walking over to Zero and Aisley. "Sā, anata no musume o hoji suru tame ni kibōdesu ka?" She asks in a nice voice but it was in Japanese.

"Hai." Zero says and looks over at Aisley. "Do you want to hold your sister?"

She smiles and nods. "Sure."

They walk into the nursery and the nurse shows them to baby Kanon. He leans and Kanon was making cooing noises some.

"Here, mind her head and her injuries." Zero says and Aisley gently takes Kanon in her arms.

* * *

Zero and Ai were now walking to Ashley's room. Baby Kanon was in Aisley's arms and with her eyes open now. They were bright blue.

Just like Ashley's and her siblings.

Zero knocks on the door and opens it, peeking in some. "Ashley, are you awake." He asks and walks in some.

Ashley was still sleeping on the bed and covered with a hospital blanket.

Zero walks beside her bed and Aisley walks in with her baby sister.

"Ashley...Ashley...wake up." Zero says, nudging her gently.

The mother wakes up slowly and smiles some. "Oh, hey Zero." She says in a soft voice.

"Look who here to see you." Zero says and looks over to Aisley and the bundle of blanket in her arms.

"Aisley...hey...I didn't worry you and your brother too much now did I?" Ashley asks.

"We knew you're astrong but still...you did have us worry." Ai says nervously.

Ashley sits up with the help of Zero and has her hands out. "I wanna hold Kanon." She says and Aisley gives her her baby. "Hi baby...I'm your mommy." Ashley says in her soft voice. "And this man here is you daddy." Ashley says, refering to Zero. "And this pretty girl here, is your big sister, Aisley. We call her Ai though...you have an older brother as well, his name is Aiden." Ashley says. "Speaking of, where is he-?"

"Yagari is with him, don't worry." Zero says and kisses Ashley's forehead.

Just then, Aiden walks in and with Yagari. "Sorry I'm late." He says.

Ashley smiled. "Aiden, come meet your baby sister, Kanon." Ashley says as Zero and Aisley stepped over to the side to reveal the mother and her baby.

The teen boy smiled and walks over. He looks down and he sees the baby girl and she looks back at him.

"Hey kid." He says and leans in.

"Aiden back up some, don't get in Kanon's face like that!" Ashley says.

"Okay sorry mom..." Aiden says and backs off...

Aisley gets on the other side of Ashley's bed and looks down to look at her sister but not as close as Aiden was while Zero was behind Aiden and leans in kisses Ashley on the cheek.

It was then then that everyone was blinded but a flash...

"Hm?" The all said and looked over to Yagari, who by surprise, was holding a photo.

"Yagari sensei?" Ashley asks.

"What the crap sensei?" Zero asks.

"Sorry, but Cross paid me to get the first picture of the entire family...and it was also an order from the President after all."

Ashley and the twins started to laugh and Zero got flustered.

"You'll thank me one day for taking the picture." Yagari says

"Like hell I will!" Zero says.

* * *

"The Senate came after me and my family...and I know I can't sense their presence like I used to be able to...and that case...I want to make a announcement...FUCK YOU SENATE, come after me and my family again and I will alaughter every single memeber of your precious senate." - Ashley

* * *

A few years later...

Ashley and Zero were getting a seat in a row of people. Kanon was in Zero's arms and giggling away as Zero was getting to some seats.

"Damn Zero." He mutters.

"Zero, language around Kanon." Ashley says and sits down and pulls out a video camera from her bag. She turns it on and sees through it with her right eye.

Zero sighs. "I'm afraid that your becoming more and more like Kain everyday." Zero says.

"Shh! It's our children's high school graduation! I'm so proud of them and I want them getting their diploma on video." Ashley says.

Kain goes up to the stand in a nice looking attire rather than his usual everyday clothes.

"Welcome all..." Kain says and as he made his speech, he started to call out the names of those who were graduation.

"-Aiden Zero Hacraft." Kain says next. Seventeen year old, almost eighteen years old, Aiden goes up in a black graduation gown with his black cap and goes up to Kain who is holding up his diploma.

Kain holds out his hand to shake with his 'grandson's' and Aiden did.

"You did great son." Kain says.

"Thanks old man." Aiden says and accepts his diploma.

Aiden turns to face the crowd and Ashley waves to him and still had the camera rolling.

Aiden smirks and walks off.

"Aisley Lynn Haycraft." Kain says and Aisley walks out with a similar attire like her older twin.

She walks up, shakes Kain's hand with him holding in some tears, and she smiled at him.

Ai accepts her diploma and walks down. She sits next to her twin and she was holding in some tears of her own.

As soon as rest of the students had gotten their diploma, the class valedictiorian, Emiri, walks up and says a few words.

"Welcome all, today is the day that we not only say goodbye to high school and it's challenges that we've conqured over our school lives. The friends we have found, the friends we lost, no matter what, this class, we share a bond and we've become a family."

The speech went on and soon, the entire students turn there strings on there caps and then they threw them in the air in celebration.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you two!" Ashley says and gives them a bone crushing hug.

The twins sweatdropped and looked at each other from the corners of there eyes.

"Thanks mom...uh..can't breathe!" Aiden says and she lets them go.

"I'm sorry you two. I've always wanted to see this day come." Ashley says. "And I got it on camera."

"That's great mom." Aisley says. "Well...we still have the summer together...but then Aiden and I are going to college."

"I know...you two make me feel so old!" Ashley says and anime cries some.

Zero walks over to them with Kanon on his arms still. She has sliver hair and blue eyes with a tint of purple in them. She was wearing a light blue dress and she has her hair in a small ponytail.

"Congrats you two." Zero says.

"Thanks dad." The twins said in unison.

Aiden looks over and sees Solita walking by herself. "Hey you guys, I'll check up with you later." He says and goes over to where Solita.

He walks over and shouts. "Yo Solita."

She turns around and sees the blonde walking over. "Aiden, where's your folks at?" She asks.

"Over there but I wanted to see what was up."

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Where's your parents at?" Aiden asks.

"Oh...they couldn't make it."

"What? That's some bullshit if I hadn't heard of any." Aiden says, now walking with her.

"Well it's true, they couldn't make the flight out to see me so I told them it's okay. So what are your plans for the future Aiden? Going into the hunting business?" She asks.

"Not sure, I'm going to college though. I'll be studying aboard like Ai wants to as well."

"That sounds exciting." Solita says.

"I was wondering if you would come with me." Aiden says.

Solita says, stop walking. "Come with you? Can I do that?"

"Sure, I'll try to pull some strings. But listen. It seems like the only things you know is hunting vampires...is that really the life you want?"

"No...not really..."

"Then come with me, even if it's a little while, we can travel the world." Aiden says.

Solita says and she turns to the side and says, "It kinda sounds like you're confessing your 'undying' love for me."

Aiden rolls his eyes. "It's not as lame as that but...kinda..."

Solita blinks. "Eh?"

Aiden cups Solita's cheek and leans in for a kiss.

* * *

A few more years later...

"I now pronouce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest says and Zero and Ashley finally got married. Ashley was wearing a white, simple princess dress and Zero was a simple tux.

Aisley, age twenty now, was maid of honor, Aiden was best man, and Kanon, age four, was the flower girl.

It took a little over twenty years and three kids later for two of the most stubborn people to finally get married.

* * *

A few more years later...

Kanon was running home. She was now ten years old and as she ran to her home, she meets up with some familar faces.

"Big brother!" She says.

He was just now getting out of his car when he sees the little rugrat coming home.

"Hey kid." He says, lifting her up. He was now twenty six.

"You here for my birthday onii-sama?" She asks.

"Yours and moms, don't forget." Aiden says.

"I didn't!" Kanon smiled. She was in a school uniform and her hair was much long.

"Oh really whatcha get her, I bet my gift will be better because I can actually afford to get her a great gift."

"You better have gotten me something with that so-called money."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He says in a teasing matter.

"Now now Aiden. Don't tease the birthday girl now." A voice says as she comes out of the other door of the car.

"Oh Solita, here let me help." Aiden says and puts Kanon down on the ground and runs over.

"I'm fine Aiden. I'm pregnant, not handicapped." Solita says, sporting a summer dress and a pregnant belly.

"Hi onee-chan." Kanon greeted.

"Hey Kanon, where's your mommy?" Solita asks.

"Inside I think." Kanon says, pointing into the house.

"Okay," She says and kisses Aiden on the cheek. "I'll be inside."

"Kay sweetie." Aiden says and watches his wife go inside.

Suddenly, a motorcycle pulls up in the drivewa, right behind Aiden's car, with two people riding on it.

Kanon looks up to Aiden. "Uh...who are they?" She asks, not being able to reconginze them.

"I...don't know." He says.

Both passengers get off, parking the bike and removing their helmets to relieve one Ren Hayashi and one Aisley.

Aiden brusts out laughing at the surprise. "Well...look who comes here in a motorcycle." Aiden says.

"Look who came in a station wagon." Ai says and the twins hug it out.

It turns out that Ai and Ren had a lot more in common. Since college, they've been partnered together to hunt vamps and then a relation came out of it. Been together since her parnets wedding.

"Sissy!" Kanon runs up and hugs her sissy.

"Hey Kanon, are you excited about your birthday?" She asks.

"YEAH!" She says.

Zero comes out to the door. "Kids, come on! We're having cake soon."

"CAKE! YUM!" Kanon says and runs into the house.

The twins and Ren go inside the house.

* * *

"Okay everyone." Ashley says, carrying out a huge sheet cake that said 'Happy Birthday Ashley and Kanon' on it in red icing since Kanon likes the color red. She lays it on the table and everyone was surrounded by everyone.

She takes her spot next to Kanon and Kain holds the camera and points it out.

"Okay now, everyone scoot in tightly...that's it...now say...'Happy Birthday!'" Kain says and the flash went off.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASHLEY AND KANON," Everyone shouted and in the photo, Ashley and Kanon were blowing out the candles and everyone was smiling.

Fin...

* * *

Okay and that is it for Dhampir Knight...but maybe another story is around the corner...but maybe not...

I know about the plot holes...I know...

Maybe if I get enough reviews, maybe I'll draw some pics...maybe even of the photo that ended this series...?

Thank you everyone for reading, I hoped you enjoyed...

Please Review ^^


End file.
